Quimeras
by Alex Gonzlez
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde que goku dio su vida para salvar la tierra y todo ha marchado bien todos viven en paz, pero hay una niña de 15 años que aun lo extraña, y peor aun cuando su maestra, su abuela milk fallece en un extraño acontecimiento. Otro adversario aparece llamado "la iniciativa" que desatada un horrible apocalipsis que les será muy difícil de vencer
1. 1-El beso

El beso

Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen todos son obra del maravilloso akira toriyama. Aun no lo perdono por el trumai pfdff trupan forever! !!!!!

P.d perdon por mis horrores ortográficos C:

Han pasado 2 años desde que los guerreros Z se despidieron de Goku, el se habia marchado con shenlong y todos habian permanecido con la duda sobre el paradero de este saiyajin, (bueno en realidad vegeta lo supo desde un principio) los dias pasaron y el jamas regreso, poco a poco todos fueron aceptando la cruel realidad, sin embargo con Pan fue otra historia, ella adoraba asu abuelito y el dia en que entendió que el jamas regresaría entro en una profunda depresión que poco a poco la fue consumiendo hasta tocar fondo mas de 3 veces, pero no solo fue la muerte de aquel familiar, tambien pasaron ciertas cosas que ahora les contaré:

-¡PAN! - sentencio Videl entrando por cuarta vez a la habitación de su hija

-¿que quieres? - respondio con un tono desafiante bajo las cobijas

-¡levantate! - ordenó enérgicamente pero pan hizo caso omiso - pan tenemos que hablar contigo - jalo aquellas cobijas color azul cielo y la dejo descubierta, haciendola encoger su cuerpo, con lentitud trato de abrir los ojos para que se aclimataran ala luz del dia despues le envio una fria mirada a su madre - si no te levantas en 5 minutos y bajas ala cocina volvere con un valde de agua fria... Y sabes que no miento - amenazó sin quitarle la mirada de encima y pronto esto se convirtio en un duelo permaneciendo por mas de 5 minutos asi hasta que el sonido del timbre las hizo reaccionar

-Bien - bufo pan con el ceño fruncido y con tristeza en sus ojos

-Bien - repitio y dio un suspiro, en cuanto su hija entro al baño ella salio de la habitacion y camino hacia las escaleras donde pudo escuchar con mas claridas la voz de su marido platicando alegremente con una voz que aun no reconocia.

Un chico no mayor alos 23 años con cabello color lila yacia en su cocina, vestia un traje muy elegante color gris camisa blanca y corbata azul rey con rayas de azul cielo, el abrazaba asu marido como si este lo felicitara por un gran logo

-Buenos dias Videl - saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa ladina

-Buenos dias Trunks ¿que te trae por aqui tan temprano? ¿Viniste a ver a Goten?

-No, bueno si, en realidad vine a verlos a todos y darles...

-Ya estoy aqui - intervino pan al entrar ala cocina arrastrando los pies como de costumbre, su cabello aun estaba humedo y caia hermosamente sobre sus hombros mojando su blusa color negro sin mangas un poco suelta que pronunciaba sus pechos y despues tenia caida hasta la cintura llevaba unos pantalones dividio en color teniendo una pierna blanca y la otra negra acentuando su trasero sus fieles tenis negros con estoperoles no podian faltar y sus pulceras de cuero en ambas muñecas, aqueños 2 años habian sido favorecedores para ella, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado de manera excelente y Trunks lo noto enseguida

-Ho.. Hol.. Hola pan - saludo sin quitarle la vista de encima, su cambio era muy notorio, el ya no la habia visto desde aquella vez en que derrotaron alos enemigos en turno, habia perdido contacto con ella, nunca penso ver ese cambio, penso ver ala misma pan con cuerpo de niña, pero ahora se veia como toda una mujer - has... Has crecido... Mucho... ¿como has estado? - trato de preguntarle sin que se notara su nerviosismo el cual fue ignorado, Pan solo le rodo los ojos y se dirigio hacia la nevera para tomar un poco de jugo

-supongo que bien - respondio fingiendo una gran sonrisa que solo duro como maximo 2 segundos

-me alegro mu... - una vibracion le llamo la atencion en su bolsillo derecho y se dedico atender su llamada como directo y jefe de Corporación Capsule resibia llamadas importantes todos los dias a cada hora

-¿y a que vino el risitos de lavanda? - pregunto antes de empinarse el jugo en la boca

-pan usa un vaso - reclamo su madre al verla

-debo irme - interrumpio aquella discusión - me gusto mucho volver a verlos - dirigiéndose a pan - los vere en unos dias... Espero que no falten

\- claro que no

-adios trunks

-maneja con cuidado

-te lo lavas

-¡PAAAN!!! - exclamaron sus padres

-¿que? - encogio sus hombros y despues tomo mas de aquella caja de jugo

-pan - la llamo su padre despues de soltar un gran suspiro, y eso no eran una buena noticia, ella solo trago en seco

-¿que? - volvio a repetir mientras se sentaba frente a ellos

-has suspendido 4 materias

-ya se enteraron? - resongo sin darle importancia, ultimamente hacia eso con las cosas que son de importancia, tal vez ya no queria seguir con ese juego loco llamado vida

-¡si ya nos enteramos! - grito su madre molesta uniendose ala conversación -¿como pasó esto? Historia, algebra, ciencias, fisica...

-tambien química - solto altaneramente

-¡PAAAN! - exclamaron furiosos

-voy a dejar la escuela asi que no importa

-¡¿que?!

-¿que clase de broma es esta pan? - pregunto gohan muy molesto por la indiferencia de su hija

-¡no vas a dejar la escuela! - dijo exaltada ya no sabia como actuar con su hija ultimamente todo era difícil cuando de ella se trataba

\- se que la escuela es importante... Pero no entra en mis planes - aclaro

-¿que planes?

\- no lo se, solo ya no quiero estudiar - contestaba seriamente, muy diferente alo que sus padres se mostraban, por mas que luchaban por entenderla, comprenderla no podia?, cada vez que daban un paso ella los hacia retroceder 5

-no puedes dejar la escuela - hablo su padre con un tono autoritario que asuataria a cualquier adolecente pero no a pan - es tu futuro - dijo ya mas calmano

-¿de que piensas vivir? -añadio videl - sin estudios, no podras conseguirte un buen empleo o ¿ya no quieres ser cirujana?

-no necesito un empleo mamá - su mirada se volvio mas oscura de lo que estaba, en su mirar una inmesa tristeza se asomaba - vivire de la herencia del abuelito Satan

-¿no estas hablando enserio? - pregunto gohan con los ojos bien abiertos, pan era de las personas que querian ganarse las cosas por si mismos y lo que acababa de decir no era para nada cosa suya algo andaba mal enverdad

-si hablo enserio

-pues no lo haras y punto, cursaras las materias, las pasaras, terminaras la escuela y despues te iras a la universidad...

-¡NO! No lo hare... ¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME! - grito con unas ganas inmensa de llorar pero no lo hizo

-¿pues con quien cres que estas hablando? - gohan hacia ya cinco minutos que no hablaba solo se dedicaba a observar asu hija,ella no era asi, siempre sonreia y sus ojos brillaban pero ahora... Su mirada estaba opaca y su semblante era triste, esa no era su panny - Somos tus padres y...

-videl - la llamo para que dejara de gritar y regañar, era obvio que con eso no iban a lograr nada, pero ella no hizo caso y continuo -¡VIDEEL! - exclamó fuerte atrayendo la atención de aquellas mujeres

-¿que sucede?

-dejala -dio un suspiro

-pero...

-ella ya tomo su decisión - pan lo vio sorprendida "¿su padre la apoyaba? " penso "¿quien eres y que has hecho con mi padre? " - debemos apoyarla

-pero... - seguia incredula antes las palabras de su esposo

-gracias - por un momento una curvatura en sus labios hizo aparecer una sonrisa sinsera en su rostro - gracias Papá - lo abrazo y le sonrio de nuevo - te lo agradezco mucho

-lo se hija... Lo se... Pero... - ese pero lo arruino todo

-¿pero que? - se solto de el e hizo una mueca

-escúchame - la tomo entre sus manos y la miro alos ojos

-¿que?

\- este sera tu último semestre y debes de reponer las materias... Esa es mi condición - pan suspiro y lo penso entonces asintio

-ok

-confiamos en ti

Y asi pasaron los días y pan se puso al corriente en las materias que habia suspendido sus calificaciones fueron excelentes 9, 10, 9, 9 y 10, claro que pudo haber sacado 10 en todo por el simple hecho de ser un cerebrito, ella tenia memoria eidetica y podia recordar todo lo que veía, escuchaba y olia, aunque para ella era una maldición porque habia cosas que de plano queria olvidar, aun asi los profesores le habian bajado puntos con la excusa de que no era justo que otros alumnos se esforsara mas que ella y no lo valorará, en otra epoca Pan hubiera peleado por esos puntos pero ahora solo queria salir de aquella escuela llena de bullying hacia ella.

Su padre fue el primero en felicitarla, lo habia logrado ya pesar de haber suspendido materias habia quedado en segundo lugar en el cuadro de honor, si ella no hubiera descuidado sus estudios hubiera sido la primera como siempre, seguida de sus mejores Angelus, Liam, Erik y Hurian.

-listo papa - Le anunció - cumplibmi promesa - poso sobre sus manos una hoja de papel donde mencionaba sus calificaciones

-esto aun no acaba - dijo videl muy sonriente

-pero...

-falta la premiacion - anunció

-pero ya sabes que no...

-panny ya no te podre ver en tu graduación, tenia ilusiones de ir a comprarte un vestido tomarte fotos y...

-no me guatan los vestidos y no me llames panny

-solo quiero verte recibiendo un diploma

-deacuerdo - suspiró con una mueca

Una ceremonia privada patrocinada por Corporación Capsula, en donde se le otorgaban Becas y diplomas aquellos alumnos sobre salientes del Instituto Real Superior para que pudieran continuar sus estudios, en años pasados Bulma junto a otros ejecutivos del consejo educativo entregaban dichos papeles, sin embargo hacia 2 años que Trunks habia tomado el mando de C. C. Y estaba obligado asister a este tio de eventos y aunque el los odiaba estaba obligado asistir para hacerle publicidad asu empresa. Pcoc a poco la gente fue llegando hasta llenar por complenamente el auditorio. Los alumnos estaban formados deacuerdo asu clase y nivel de estudios, los alumnos premiados estaban sentados justo detras de los graduados, en ese lugar ya estaban todos excepto por una alumna: pan. Ella corria descalza por los pasillos de la escuela con los zapatos en mano, ese vestido tan pegado le complicaba su caminar or lo que se veia rara cuando corria al ver la puerta del auditorio se recargo en la pared y coloco sus zapatos de tacon para poder entrar, abrio la puerta y llamo la atencion de todos los presentes en especial la de un apuesto pelilila, "¿que demonios hago aqui?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba arrastrando los tacones por el pasillo, en aquel salon se guardo silencio y solo se podia escuchar los tacones arrastrados por aquella chica. Trunks estaba embelesado con pan, "¿como no se habia dado cuenta? Nisiquiera habia sentiso su ki" pensaba y no podia dejar de mirarla, ella llevaba un vestido negro entallado dejando ver su figura delgada y bien proporcionada "por dios Pan que trasero" penso lujurioso creandose un color sojo en sus mejillas "pero que estoy pensando" "es pan por kamisama" "controlate Trunks" "¿que demonios me pasa?" de pronto sus disputas mentales fueron interrumpidas al ver quella escena:

Pan encontro su asuento y 2 chicos se le acercaron y la saludaron con un abrazo y beso en las mejillas ante los ojos de trunks eso fue algo malo ya que su cuerpo se paralizo y su ki se aumento de golpe lo cual lamo la atencion de gohan, sin embargo con pan era otra historia despues de que los chicos la saludaron ella los amenazo con una mirada sabian que a ella no le gusta esos contactos y ellos aun asi lo hacian todo para hacerla rabiar, pero la verdad era que al verla ahi se emocionaron y no pensaron las cosas, ademas de que la miraron de arriba abajo y le hicieronndar una pequeña vuelta para admirarla mas pan se veia sexy y eran pocas las ocaciones enbque ella se vestia asi y habia que aprovechar, Trunks queria escuchar aquella platica y al no poder acercarseles solo se limito a imaginarsela "que Guapo te vez" "estas tan sexy" "que trasero pan" ok eso lo pensaba el, pero si elblo hacia ellos tambien ademas de que la tenian cerca que tal si la tocaban "¡nadie puede tocar ami panny!" ya estaba alterado su ki explotaria en cualquier momento pero una voz escandalosa que resono fuertemente en aquella habitación llamo su atencio y dejobde acumular poder suspiro, gohan se volvio a sentar en su asiento al sentir el ki de su amigo disminuir "¿que le habra pensado?"

-pan - la llamo Liam que estaba sentado asu lado izquierdo - ¿has visto a Erik? - preguntó preocupado

-no - respondio con lamento -creo que me esta evitando

-¿porque? - pregunto Angelus haciendo que esta volteara al otro lado para verlo

-porque... - pensó si decirles o no -¿el no les ha dicho nada?

-ni siquiera lo hemos visto

-¿pan? ¿Que hiciste? -pregunto angelus sonriente

-yo no le hice nada...

-jajajajaja -rio burlonamente su amigo

-tranquila - expreso Liam al ver una vena dibujarse en su frente y tratando de no reir - su hermano regreso hace unas semanas y ta sabes como es el

-entonces es eso... - murmuró

-¿pensabas que habia sido algo mas? Ya dinos ¿que hiciste? - pan lo miro con unos ojos de pocos amigos - somos tus mejores amigos andale cuenta cuenta - recalcó angelus sin dejar de burlarse

-si le hiciste algo o dijiste algo que no debias nosotros te podemos ayudar para que te perdone

-no hice nada... Solo... Solo le dije que me gustaba -declaro haciendo abrir los ojos de par en par aquellos chicos y tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas enfrente de ella pero lo noto -¿porque se tapan la boca? ¿Se estan burlando?

-LIAM HALLIWELL - llamo la directora atrallendo su atención pero el no dejaba de reir asi que se levanto y trato de tranquilizarse

-ok nadie diga nada hata que vuelva - volvio a reir despues dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia el escenario

-¿en serio se lo dijiste? - dijo ignorando a Liam

-si - suspiro - desde entonces no me habla y pense que era por eso que se habia alejado de mi... Nunca pense que se habia distanciado de ustedes tambien

-ya regrese - comento con diloma en mano - ¿y cuando fue eso? -rio de nueva cuenta lo cual ocaciono que pan le peñiscara el brazo - Ouch - se quejo - perdón

-pirdin - le arremedo

-Pan Son Satan - se escucho su nombre y se levanto de su asiento y justo cuando habia dado un pasos escucho a luam decir:

-¿crees que ella sabia que Erik era Gay? - angelus lo cayo ya que Pan se les quedo mirando con una mirada fulminante y dos venas en su frente - t-te estan esperando - dijo con una risa nerviosa no debio decir eso o almenos esperar que pan estuviera mas lejos

-creo que te escucho - rio desues de verla marcharse - morirás jajajajaja oye dejame tu laptop

-callate - pan camino hasta el escenario y con dificultad subia los escalones "estupido vestido" penso despues llego ala mesa donde se encontraban todos aquellos hombre y mujeres de edad adulta excepto por el ultimo que era muy joven a comparacion de los demas, camino hacia ellos y estrecho las manos con cada uno de los presentes hasta llegar con trunks ella le sonrio ligeramente y le also la mano para estrecharla pero teunks la jalo hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla "estas hermosa" le susurró al oido para despues soltarla, ella no lo tomo en cuenta y continuo caminando hasta bajar de aquella plataforma para llegar con sus amigos

-¿¡como que Erik es gay?! - pregunto muy enfadada

-no se como no te habias dado cuenta

-Angelus Halliwell - se escucho

-mi turno - se levanto y caminobpor enfrente se pan chocando con el diploma y tirandolo al piso - lo siento - se inco y lo recogio vio que de aquel rollo de papel salio un pedasito de hoja blanca arrancada de algun lugar - toma se cayo esto de adentro - se lo dio en manos y se marchi casi corriendo para pasar por su papeles

-gracias - dijo extrañada

-¿que es? - pregunto curioso tomando el papel

\- no seas chismoso - se lo arrebato y lo leyó "te veo ennla noche en las orillas de la montañas paoz" al terminar de leer la nota also su mirada y pudo ver a Trunks observandola detenidamente se podrianjurar que ni parpadeaba, lo cual hizobque pan tuviera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo

-admirador secreto ¿eh? -dijo despues de leerlo tambien

-no... Nada de eso

La ceremonio dio fin y todas las personas estaban dispersas por el auditorio buscando asus hijos en un mar de jovenes vestidos con toga y birrete, Videl habia tomado muchas fotos de su hija y amigos abrazandola y haciéndola enojar videl sonreia con cada escena que presenciaba su hija por momentos era feliz, angelus y liam se despidieron y dejaron solas amadre e hija quienes esperaban por gohan, el se habia ido a platicar con trunks acerca de su aumento de ki, estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero el solo se rio ya que no podia decirle que estaba asi por su sexy hija

-podemos irnos... -dijo al ver a su padre - estos zapatos me estan matando

-si claro hija vamonos - se le acerco y la abrazo con muchi cariño

-pan - la llamo despues de que todos entraron en el auto de su padre - ¿enverdad ya no quieres seguir estudiando?, es decir tu podrias entrar en cualquier universidad aqui en japo o en el extranjero con esa inteligencia que te cargas el cielo es el límite

-no mamá ya tome mi decisión y dijiste que la aceptarias

-yo... Solo... Decia... - el camino se hizo largo nadie hablaba solo se sentia como si quisieran hablar de todo como antes pero no se animaban, ¿cuando fue que todo cambio?

En poco tiempo llegaron a casa en cuanto abrieron la puerta pan lanzo sus zapatos de tacon estaba exhausta

-¿quieren cenar o estan muy cansados para...?

-yo si quiero videl me estoy muriendo de hambre

-si mamá yo tambien tengo algo de hambre - videl abrio los ojos y se apresuro ala cocina debia de aprovechar esta oportunidad

-estoy muy orgulloso pan

-gracias papá

-¿y que haras ahora?

\- creo que entrenare un poco y estudiare los libros de la abuela... Aun no estoy segura quiero descansar y recuperarme de todo mis males

-aun... - trato de decir pero su boca se seco y no pudo hablar mas al ver que su hija asintio avergonzada, se levanti de su asiento y camino hacia ella para sentarse asu lado

-tuve una recaida hace unos dias - anunció sin levantar la vista

-dejame ver - le pidio pero ella nego con la cabeza - pan-despues de pensarlo se quito sus fieles pulceras de cuero y dejo ver sus muñecas, su piel aun estaba rojisa por los resientes cortes que tenia, tenia cicatrices sobre cicatrices, unas en especialmente largas que iban en direccion contraria alos pequeños cortes que tenian y no solo era en sus muñecas aparecian esas marcas sus piernas estaban igual, gohan suspiro y beso las mulecas de su hija mientras ella derramaba lagrimas estaba desecha - ya no mas pan... No me gusta verte asi... No quiero perderte...

-estoy tratando papá... Estoy tratando... Lo siento - la abrazo y beso su frente

-no quiero perderte... La ultima vez estuviste muy cerca y yo sentia que la vida se me iba contigo..

-perdoname - la abrazo con mas fuerza y ella lloro todo lo que tenia adentro, su madre solo los veia atravez de la puerta de la cocina, su hija habia optado por el suicidio en 3 ocaciones y eso los habia hecho pedazos, ya no podian dejarla sola ni un instante porque podria cometer una locura, sinnlas esferas del dragob la perderian

-todo esta listo - los llamo rompiendo aquel momento

-ven - le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares - tienes que comer

-me cambiare primero

-no primero come

\- deacuerdo - todos entraron ala cocina y degustaron aquellos platillos que videl habia preparado, pan movia su comidabennel plato y solo picaba pequeñasbporciones de su plato videl comia de forma normal y gohan... Bueno el comia y conia y comia como típico saiyajin; un zumbido atrajobla atencion de todos en aquella mesa, el celular de pan comenzo a vibrar al recibir varios mensajes

-¿quien es?- pregunto videl

-no lo se, no conozco el número - volvio a vibrar

-tal vez sea unos de tus amigos por una presentación

-si tal vez - no le dio imortancia y lo puso denuevo aun lado de su plato

-¿no lo veras?

-no, estoy enojada con ellos

-¿que hiciste?

-yo no hice nada - el celular vibro de nuevo lo tomo y abrio los mensajes al verlos se quedo sorprendida "¿estas en tu casa?" "te estoy esperando" "soy trunks" "te necesito" "ver" -es... Es trunks informó -quiere verme

-¿para que?

-no lo se, dice que me esta esperando -suspiro -ire a ver que quiere

-¿ no te cambiaras?

-no, enseguida vuelvo.. No creo tardarme

-no llegues tarde

-nop - pan salio de su casa y emprendio vuelo, hacia un año y medio que la comunicacion entre los brief y ella se habia acabado en especial con trunks y bra y no es porque estuviera enojada con ellos si no porque las circunstancias asiblo habian puesto, trunks con su nuevo puesto en C. C. No tenia tiempo de nada, bra habia entrado en otra escuela solo para señoritas y pan, ella se encerró en su mundo de depresión y se exilió del mundo, sus padres junto a su tio goten habian logrado sacarla delante poco a poco, aunque ella siempre recaía, en algunas ocaciones la compañia de sus amigos y las presentaciones que tenian en pequeños eventos o ferias la hacian sentirese un poco menos deprimente pero siempre habia algo de le recordaba todo lo malo en su vida y recaia una y otra vez

Pan disminuyó su vuelo al sentir la presencia de su viejo amigo cerca, bajo en aquel baldío lugar y solo al tocar la fria humeda huerva Silvestre se dio cuenta que habia olvidado ponerse zapatos

-sigues igual de despistada - exclamo Trunks atras de ella - ¿como fuiste capaz de olvidar los zapatos?- pan rodo los ojos y giro para verlo -hola -dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-¿que quieres?

-plaricar, hace mucho que no nos vemos

-¿y para eso me hiciste volar hasta aca? Pudiste ir hasta mi casa o hablar por teléfono - se quejo ientras escondia un pie atras del otro rascandose el talón al mismo tiempo

-esque en tu casa no habia podido hacer esto - also la mano y una bola de energia aparecio frente a pan quien no pudo esquivarla y fue lanzada contra una montaña de rocas

-¡¡maldito idiota!! - grito desconsertada y tratando de levantarse, also la vista y su sorpresa fue a ver a trunks a unos centimetros de ella, como pudo le dio golpes, patadas y energia y al mismo tiempo trataba de esquivar los golpes de trunks lo cual fue en vano, recibio cada ataque y volvio a rebotar contra el suelo

-no has entrenado, estas flacida - se quejo trunks con el tipico tono de su padre que le hacia cuando entrenaba con el, se quito su saco y lo arrojo al suelo desabotono sus mangas y las enrollo hasta sus codos

-¿estoy que? -pregunto incredula

-flasida - repitió divertido, pan solo bajo la mirada, eso le dolio, aprero su puño con fuerza y volo hacia el tratando de golpearlo, aun asi el facilmente esquivaba cada golpe - de verdad Pan - continuo atacandola verbalmente - das pena, hasta yamcha podria golpearte, con los ojos vendados y estando amarrado en una silla - le dio un gran golpe en el rostro dejando que un hilo de sangre resbalara por sus labios. Pan se limpio la sangre con su mano y se levanto su vestido negro estaba empolvado y roto de algunas partes, estaba agotada ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza para pelear aun asi no lo penso 2 veces y se dirigio velozmente a el dandole un golpe en el costado derecho obligandolo a caer de rodillas, si pan no podia usar su ki podia usar sus demas poderes - nada mal - anuncio reponiendoe de aquel golpe, ella lo miró friamente y trato de darle una patada pero al momento del impacto el le sujeto la pierna haciendo que pan cayera al suelo de senton - creo que nisiquiera lo intentas - de sus manos comenzo a destellar pequeñas luces que rapidamente se convirtieron en unas grandes esferas de ki consentrado que la apuntaban, pan solo lo miraba no tenia la intención de esquivar aquel ataque y trunks lo noto cuando ya era muy tarde y habia dejado caer todo ese poder sobre ella ocacionando un enorme crater en el suelo y llenando una atmósfera de polvo, se dirigio hacia ese lugar esperando encontrarla pero no estaba, also el vuelo y trato de sentir su ki pero no lo sintió "¿dios que hice?" pensó muy preocupado cuando volteo la vio enfrente de el pero algo andaba mal, ella se le habia acercado lo suficiente como para atraparlo - me engañaste - grito y also el vuelo tratando de safarse de ella, el agarre de pan era mas fuerte y su ki habia desaparecido por completo, su mirada era aterradora sus ojos habian sido invadidos por la oscuridad, de alguna forma ella escalo el cuerpo de trunks y puso sus piernas al rededor del pecho de aquel joven dejandolo inmovil y algo sonrojado mientras que con sus manos tomo su cabeza y con suficiente fuerza la jalo para arrancarla de su cuello, ella queria matarlo, al sentir aquella fuerza y ver las intenciones de quella chica trunks se transformo en super saiyajin y logrando escapar de su agarre, una vez lejos paso sus manos por su cuello tratabdo de aliviar el dolor y sin dejar de ver a pan, en unos segundos estuvieron frente a frente el la miraba serio y ella tenia una risa sadica en su rostro, rafagas de energia volaban entre ambos algunos acertaban y golpeaban el cuerpo de trunks rasgando sus ropas, sin embargo con pan era como si su cuerpo no fuera solido ya que la atravesaban -bueno no se que es lo que sucede pero es emocionante - murmuró desues de escupir sangre y limpiarla de su boca, panulo miraba sabia que con el siguiente agarre todo terminaria los poderes de trunks serian de ella - terminemos - sonrió y se acerco a ella tomandol del brazo la jalo con fuerza para alsarla por encima de el y arrojarla desde aquella altura, esta vez atravesó la hizo atravesar 2 montañas derrumbandolas al instante del impcto no fueron suficientes los segundos para verla denuevo frente a el aun asi este no se dejo sorprender la sujeto del cuello y sin soltarla volo rapidamente haci el suelo estampandola con todas sus fuerzas en las rocas, el la golpeaba una y otra vez, la risa de la boca de pan se borro y se transformo en unamueca de solor sus ojos volvieron ala normalidad, con fuerza golpeo y pataleo para liberarse pero no podia trunks estaba transformado en super saiyajin y la segui golpeando

-¡Trunks! - solto en su desesperación pero no lograba que la escuchara con el poco poder que le quedaba formouba bola de energia y lo golpeo ennel estomago haciendolo retroceder no demaciado asi que junto sus manos y le arrojo uno de sus mejores ataques, de nuevo destruyo gran parde del suelo y lo unico que sejo fueba una pan inconciente, su vestido estba desecho y un sarco de sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de ella

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? - camino hacia ella connlas manos en a cintura y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hacia muchobque no tenia una pelea asi (aun cuando entrenaba con su padre ya que el siempre le dab una paliza) espero por una respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna -vamos pan -golpeo uno de los pues descalzos de aquella joven pelinegra, ella no se movio y aquella sonrisa desapareció de su rostro con rapidez -¿pan? -continuo hablandole sin conseguir respuestas -¿¡PAAAAN!? - le tomo su mano y trato de sentir su pulso pero no lo encontro - ¡Nooooo no no no! ¡Paaaan! ¡KAMISAMA! ¡¿QUE HICE?! - se aproximó hacia ella y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de pan oprimiendo lo y despues aceexo sus labios ablos de ella dandole respiración de boca a boca, repitio por mas de 10 minutos pero pan no reaccionaba - ¡DESPIERTA VAMOS DESPIERTA!! -grit con impotencia y por instinto le dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho -¡PAAAN! - volvio a gritar desesperado intentando nuevamente las reanimaciones pero estas no funcionaban, sin darse cuenta la sangre que habia salido del pequeño cuerpo de pan pronto iba desapareciendo como si su cuerpo la absorviera de nuevo -¡MALDICION PAAN! - envolvio su mano en energia pura y volvio a golpearla de nuevo en el pecho, depronto pan solto un quejido y trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones que comenzaban a funsionar de nuevo -pan - dijo con voz entrecortada al verla abrir los ojos - lo siento pan - aun aturdida volteo a verlo sin comprender lo que pasaba y antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra el lahaia jalado y la tenia cautivabentre sus fuertes y caludos brazos - perdoname pan perdóname -repetia una y otra vez sin soltarla, ese abrazo no era como losbque su padre o tio le daban, era lo mas cercano alo que sentia cuando Erik la tomaba de la mano

-¿que sucedió? Preguntó al safarse dw quel abrazo

-yo... Yo casi te mato - respondio con la mirada baja -me deje llevar por el enojo y me desquite contigo

-¿porque estabas enojado conmigo?

-por... - se quedo pensando en la ceremonia de graduación al verla tanbcerca de aquel chico castaño

-¿porque? ¿Que te hice?

-debo llevarte a un hospital

-no -contesto rapidamente - estoy bien... Dime ¿que te hice? ¿Porque estas enojado conmigo?

-no... Si estoy... No lo se pan... Estoy confundido

-¿confundido porque?

-¡por dende no lo se! - exclamaba mientras rascaba su cabellera lavanda

-sabes... -suspiro - si lo estas... Estas enfadado conmigo - afirmó seria trunks la miro - no se que pude haber hecho para molestarte...

-no hiciste nada

-¿entonces? No puedes enojarte con alguien que no te ha hecho nada - desvío la mirada -si hice algo - asumio - bien... Perdoname... Lo que sea que hice lo siento, perdon - dijo sinceramente pero trunks no volteo seguia con la mirada fija al vacio, el silencio se apodero del lugar y las lagrimas se hicieron presente en os ojos de pan - pense que querias hablar... Volver a ser mi amigo... Pero al parecer solo vine a recibir golpes y reclamos - trato de levantarse para marchare pero su cuerpo aun estaba lastimado y no tenia energia para poderse de pie y enbsu intento solo logro caer arriba de Trunks - lo siento... De nuevo - el no respondio la abrazo y recosto por debajo de él juntando sus cuerpos sintiendo ambos la piel de cada uno lo cual sonrojo a pan, la ropa de Trunks estab rota de su pecho y su vestido estaba roto dejando ver su busto - Trunks... Estamos muy pegados... Podrias... Ammm invades mi espacio perso... -fue intrrumpida por un beso que la dejo helada todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el toque de aquellos labios tan carnosos y apesar de eso no sabia como reaccionar... Ese habia sido su primer beso...


	2. 2-Enamorada

ADVERTENCIA

INTENTO DE LEMON 7W7

Trunks permanecía encima de ella acariciando su cintura con un va y ven de sus manos, su respiración era apresurada y su boca permanecia ocupada disfrutando de los labios de aquella chica, ella mantuvo las manos separadas de aquel cuerpo que la tenia prisionera, estaba quieta tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, Trunks estaba sumergido en aquel beso, ella fruncio el ceño y aunque disfrutaba el beso se sentia algo incomoda, miraba de derecha a izquierda tratando de no empeorar las cosas, deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros de trunks y por un momento quizo dejarse llevar por la emoción pero su razonamiento se lo impedia asi que hizo un leve movimiento para alejarse de el pero la sujeto con mas fuerza juntando un poco masbsus cuerpos semidesnudos (en especial el de ella) "¿porque esta haciendo esto?" pensó sin dejar de empujarloby de pronto algo llamo su atención al pegar su cuerpobmas pudo sentir una clase de bulto grande y duro rozar su vientre cada vez que trunks respiraba lo sentia mas y mas

"¡¡OOOHH POOOR KAMISAMA!!" grito en su cabeza al imaginarse de lo que se trataba y en un descuido de aquel hombre ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas apartandolo por completo de ella.

-¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?! - preguntó enojada y enseñandole el dedo de enmedio

-¿no te gusto? - respondio seductoramente, pan esta tan confundida que no sabiabque decir

-¿porque lo...? - quizo volver a preguntar pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por aquel hombre que la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo a el

-porque me gustas - solto sin dejar de ver sus labios

-¡No! - grito - ¡no lo hagas! - le ordeno poniendose de pie y alejandose de el, aun asi el la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia el hasta que una tercera mano se interpuso y lo arrojo a dos metros de ella

-te dijo que no - sentencio Goten con la mirada puesta en su amigo, estaba realmente molesto con el

-tio goten ¿como me encontraste?

-sentimos tu descontrol y gohan me envio a buscarte abtes de que alguien saliera herido ¿estas bien? - pregunto al ver su ropa rota y su cuerpo lastimado

-si... Eso creo

-ve a casa - le ordeno volviendo a ver a su viejo amigo incorporarse

-pero...

-¡ve a casa! - also la voz con tono de autoridad, ella asintio y camino unos cuantos pasos para irse volando pero no pudo, volteo a ver a su tio que estababfrente a trunks se veia molesto -¿acaso estas loco? -preguntó - ¿porque demonios hiciste algo asi? - seguia preguntando sin obtener respuesta

-no se que decir

-yo si... Eres un imbecil.. Alejate de ella - le ordeno y se dio la vuelta para ir tras su sobrina pero ella aun estaba ahi de pie - te dije que te fueras

-esque...

-esque nada, andando - ordeno

-pero... No puedo volar.. Aun no recupero mis fuerzas

-ay que niño - sonrio or fin su rostro se alegraba - se puso en cuclillas frente a ella - sube - le indico

-pero... Estoy muy sucia

\- no importa moustro vamos a casa, gohan y videl estan muy preocupados -panbasintio y subio en la espalda de su tio - ¡estas advertido Brief! - exclamó antes de emprender vuelo - ¿en verdad estas bien pan?

-si... La verdad no se muy bien que paso, siento que pude haberlo matado

-por desgracia no lo hiciste

-esta pasando con mas frecuencia... - cerro lo ojos

\- si lo he notado, llegando a casa llamaremos a phoebe, ell sabra que hacer

-tio Goten...

-dime

-no les digas nada -asomobsu rostro por encima del hombro de su querido tio

-tienen que saber tu descontrol podria ser muy peligroso

-no hablaba de que Trunks me beso- se sonrojo y se oculto de su vista

-¿porque estabas con él en ese lugar? A solas - recalcó la ultima palabra como si estuviera celoso

-el me cito... Creo que queria entrenar

-¿y porque no me hablo ami?

-no lo se... Porfavor no digas nada

-¿porque?

-no quiero preocupar a mi papás en especial a papá ya sabs como se pone

-cierto si tu no mataste a Trunks el lo hara - sonrio mientras oan cerraba nuevamente sus ojos.

Trunks permanecia inerte en aquel mismo lugar, no sabia porque habia hecho tal cosa con pan, era como si una fuerza dentro de el lo hubiera dominado y exigiera mas que un simple beso ademas de que lo disfruto cada maldito segundo... Pero ¿porque? El estaba enamorado de otra persona... No debio... Pero lo hizo y le fascinó, esa extraña sensación de hacerla suya, esa excitación al sentir sus labios "kamisama, gracias porque ella me detuvo si no la hubiera desvirginado aqui mismo" pensó "no Trunks tu estas con Mai, no puedes pensar en Pan" "ademas ella es tu amiga... Como tu hermana" "si, ella es linda, tierna sexy... Tan sexy con ese traseo y sus senos..." "¡¡TRUUNKS BASTASA YAA!!

-será mejor que me vaya a casa y me de una ducha se agua fria... - suspiro- Pan... -desues de pensarlo bien inicio su vuelo hacia su departamento, al llegar y entrar por la azotea se dirigio asu habitacion y se despojo de esa camisa rota que llevaba encima dejandola tirada en en medio pasillo, entro su habitacion iluminada con una tenue luz, suspiró y volvio a pensar en lo sucedido no podía sacarse se la mente aquella chicuela de cabellos negros, sus labios su piel suave y cálida, sus ojos su todo... Se dirigio al baño sacandose os pantalones sucios y rotos y calsoncillo en el camino (a ese hombre le gustaba dejar todo tirado), cerro la puerta y se metio ala regadera abrio la llave y el agua comenzó a caer encima de su sucio y lastimado cuerpo, no se habia percatado ero Pan lo habia lastimado, su mirda seria tan representativa de el se habia hecho preasente, sus pensamientos ya no eran suyos, su cuerpo temblaba al recordar aquel contacto vio sus manos aun la sentia "mierda" se maldijo asi mismo, cerro la llave y aun cuando el agua dejo de salir el permanecia ahi, tomo una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, tomo otra y seco su lila cabellera, se sento al borde de la cama para desues buscar su celular y marcar un número recurrente -¿Mai... Puedes venir...?

-llegamos - anunció goten aterrizando en la entrada de su casa - pan baja - la meneo desde su espalda pero ya era tarde pan se habia quedado dormida - pan... -suspiro y camino hasta labpuerta giro la perilla y con un suave movimiento la abrio, justo adentro se encontraban videl y Gohan esperando el regreso de los chicos, estaban muy preocupados pues se habian tardado, en cuanto los vio Videl lloro por la angustia su hija estaba inconciente y se veia muy lastimada - solo esta dormida - se apresuro a decirle antes d que su cuñada colapsara

-¿que sucedió? - pregunto su hermano, ayudandolo con su hija, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo como si estabfuera una fragil muñequita de porcelana

-ella... Estaba con Trunks

-¡¡por dende!! ¿El esta bien?

-si, de alguna manera supo controlarla - "creo" pensó - no estoy muy seguro de como habian pasado las cosas... Pero el esta bien... Ambos - señalo a su sobrina - Trunks solo queria entrenar con alguien y como yo no tengo tiempo se lo pidio a ella... Pero no contaba con esto

-llamare a Phoebe - dijo videl tomando el teléfono,

-la llevare a su habitación... Gracias goten - el sonrio y poso su mano detras de su cabeza, vio como el rostro de su hermano cambiaba repentinamente, el en verdad estaba preocupado, Gohan camino hacia las escaleras con la mirada fija hacia al frente viendo asu hija por el rabillo del ojo, suspiró, desde que su padre murió pan habia caido en depresión, no comía o se provocaba el vomito, se autolastimaba, se habia querido quitar la vida en 3 ocaciones: cortandose las venas, tomando pastillas y colgandose, y como si eso no fuera suficiente su madre tambien murio en un ataque algo extraño... Como el no estaba cerca no supo como ocurrio pero Pan... Ella estaba ahi cuando paso, fue cuando sus descontroles de poder comenzaron, perdia la razon, sus ojos se volvian completamente negros y su piel se blanqueba mas de lo que ya era, al principió gohan pensó que le sucedia lo mismo que a el cuando se enfadaba y expulsaba todo su poder, pero no... esto era muy diferente. Pan tenia sangre saiyajin y eso era obvio pero tambien tenia un lado oscuro. La historia corta: Su madre en total secreto era una bruja... Venia de una larga linea de brujas sumamente poderosas "wicca" como ella las llamaba y alparecer solo las mujeres podian heredar esos dones, Gohan y Goten por obviedad no controlaban "eso" aún asi su madre siempre les enseño todo lo que pudo por si en el futuro llegaba ser padres estos pudieran pasar los conocimientos asus hijas... Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustados por el lado paterno, su lado saiyajin, ellos solo pensaban en peleas y en ser mas fuertes, asi que resignada postró sus esperanzas en su unica hija... Phoebe la de en medio. Era solo 2 años menor que gohan, ella aprendió todo los que pudo hasta que se enamoró de un buen chico y se fue con el al extranjero dejando sola asu madre y hermanos, a Goku no le importo el alejamiento de su hija porque sabia que ella era feliz asi que lo demas no importaba, pero a milk se le desmoronó el mundo, cuando nacio Pan el rostro de Milk se iluminó "una nueva generación" pensó y cuando su nieta apenas tenia uso de razón comenzó a enseñarle magia, aunque nada es color de rosa, pues Pan prefirió entrenar alado de su abuelito goku, nunca dejo la magia porque le encantaba las cosas que podia hacer con ella pero Pan amaba luchar y entrenar con goten y trunks y hasta con el sr vegeta, luego Goku se fue a entrenar con Uub y los dejo, entristeció y dejo de entrenar se refugio en la magia ayudo a su abuela afrontar la separacion se su esposos aunque ya deberia estar acostumbrada cada vez que este la dejaba, Milk se sentia sola y bandonada, pero su querida nieta hacia que todo eso se borrara de su mente, pasaban todo el tiempo juntas haciendo hechizos, pociones y hasta rituales, en poco tiempo Pan a su corta edad ya habia superado a Phoebe y por mucho, lo cual la disgusto demaciado sabia que era peligroso jugar con la magia las cosas se podrian salir de control y ella lo sabia muy bie, ese fue el motivo de una gran disputa que tuvieron madre e hija y lo que provoco un mayor distanciamiento entre ambas, pan se sintió culable y se alejobde ese tema, continuo con su entrenamiento denuevo, aveces se escapaba para ver a bra y cuando ella no estaba etrenaba con el tio vegeta como ella lo llamaba, claro este no era nada parecido asu abuelito y siempre terminaba por darle una paliza, el tiempo paso hasta que sucedio lo del viaje y la pelea con los dragones y obvio la muerte de goku y la abuela, fue entonces cuando dejo todo ni magia ni entrenamiento y todo se vino abajo, sus descontroles le hacian perder la razon atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin importar quien fuera su victima hasta robarles sus poderes o matarlos por simple diversión, nada la podia detener excepto por Goten, el era el único que podía regresarla ala normalidad solo kamisama sabia el porque... Aunque tenian una teoría y era que goten se parecía mucho a goku...

Sus pensamientos volaban en su cabeza, habia permanecido de pie frente ala cama de su hija y solo se limitaba a verla dormir, no queria verla asi, pero no podia hacer nada se sentia impotente

-hable con Phoebe - informo videl entrando ala habitacion en silencio - dice que vendra en cuanto pueda y que evitemos que pan use magia - gohan asintio en silencio pronto su hermana llegaria y pondria una solución para todo este caos, tenian una pequeña esperanza de la cual debian aferrarse, cerro los ojos y suspiro, dejo salir toda su preocupación ligerando un poco la carga se sus hombros...

Una joven y hermosa muchacha de cabellos negroa y ojos azules caminaba por el recibidor del departamento de Trunks, esta buscando asu novio estaba preocupada debido a quella llamada que le habia hecho se escuchaba muy desesperado

-Trunks lo llamo en cuanto entro ala cocina, dwspues camino hacia la sala y tampoco lo encontro volteo y camino hacia el pasillo con el celular en mano -Trun... -trato de llamarlo una segunda vez pero fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que la jaloron fuertemente solto un grito del susto el cual fue suprimido por los labios de Trunks que la besaban lujuriosa y desesperadamente, sin soltarla la llevo hacia su habitacion caminando torpemente, poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa sin importarle lo mas mínimo si la rompia o no, ella solo se limitaba a gemir con cada toque que este le hacia la exitaba y esa faceta de macho le encantaba, sus frias manos le acariciaban su pequeña cintura, separo sus labios de ella y se quito el boxer, levanto a mai para que estuviera asu altura por unos segundos solo permanecieron viensose directo a los ojos, ella no pudo evitar el sonrojasse al sentir al amiguito de trunks bajo de ella, no era la prinera vez que tenian sexo y aun asi siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, Trunks por otra parte tenia la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, era claro que su mente no estaba ahi... Estaba pensando en alguien mas, Mai lo beso en el cuello llamando su atención, pedo sentir casa beso, su lengua resbalandose atravez de su clavícula, la tomo del trasero y la recargo ennla pared para mientras devoraba sus labios ferozmente, aquella chica estaba en shock era la primera vez que su novio la tomaba de tal forma, como si la deseará desde siempre y esta fuera la primera vez (de hecho ni su primera vez habia sido asi), cerro fuertemente los ojos y penso en aquella chica de su infancia... Pan. Bajo su mano acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar asu intimidad introduciendo un dedo en aquella cavidad humeda

-trunks -gimio exitada abrazada del cuello de su amado mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja, de pronto sintio otro deso dentro de ella haciensola gritar de placer, tomo sus piernas y ella aprovechó la ocasion para envolver por la cadera aproximando sus sexos y provocando un excitante roce, estrujaba sus pechos con salvajismo llamenla masoquista pero le encantaba qye trunks fuera tan salvaje

-te necesito dentro - grito buscando el miembro de su novio

-aqui no pan... Mai aqui no -por un segundo se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y nombro el nombre de pan... Por suerte mai estaba envuelta en placer que no escucho el error de trunks, el camino aun con la chica en brazos hasta la cama de la habitacion donde la arrojo y la observo con una mirada fria

-trunks - exclamó cuandovla envolvio con su cuerpo su boca se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta sus enormes senos, se alejo y busco un pequeño sobre que abrio con los dientes saco el pequeño y lo colocó en su ya erecto miembro regreso la mirada asu chica y la volvio a besar com mas fuerza que antes, sus manos no dejaban de tocarla y ella solo se arqueaba con cada toque -¡JODEER!! - grito mas alto al sentirlo entrar sin previo aviso, sus embestidas eran fuertes y con un deseo imposible de describir - trunks despacio - suplicaba pero él no hacia caso, la embestía cada vez mas rapido haciéndola enloquecer en una extraña sensación de dolor y placer habia llegado asu segundo orgasmo y trunks no parecia terminar la faena, por mas que trataba de llegar al climax algo se lo impedia, sentia la excitación de aquella mujer y cada vez que hablaba le recordaba que ella era mai... No pan... Se detuvo en seco y salio de ella recostandose a un lado y rosando sus hombros

-debo trabajar - musito despues de dar un gran suspiró

-pero si son las 5 de la mañana -se le aceexo y acomodo enbsu fuerte pecho

-tengo mucho trabajo - se levanto y la dejo caer en la cama lo cual la dejo confundida pero sabia que asi era el y no le dio importancia solo se volteo y cerro los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño - no es pan - murmuro ya estando en el baño bajo el agua fria - no puedo pensar en ella... No debo... Es...imposible... Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza - sonrió

La mañana llego rapidamente, el sol se colo por la ventana de la habitación de pan, estiro su cuerpo completamente haciendo que algunos huesos le tronaran ene l acto... La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su mente pronto llegaron aquellos recuerdos de la noche anterior... Trunks y quel beso, aquella extraña sensación que le causaba... Un cosquilleo en el estomago la invadió, su primer beso cortesía de Tunks Brief, sin notarlo enbsus labios se formo una curvatura anunciando una sonrisa y un color rojo en sus mejillas la acompaño "¿no te gusto?" recordó las palabras de aquel chicuelo

-si me gusto - confesó... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba Feliz. Miro su reloj marcaban las 8 am en punto dio un último estirón y se decidió a levantarse, se dirigio a su closet en busca de ropa para ese dia una blusa negra un pantalon ajustado igual negro, se metio al baño y tendio su ropa mientras se quitaba su fiel pijama que su madre le habia puesto anoche, se metio bajo la tibia agua y comenzo a enjabonarse lentamente su cuerpo estaba mas delgado de lo normal una que otra costilla se asomabapor su piel las piernas y brazo tenian cicatrices sobre cicatrices su cara eestaba demacrada, dejo el jabon en el mismo lugar y se enjuago primero el cabello el cual cada vez que lo tañaba terminaba por caerse, su cuerpo pedia a gritos auxilio.

Tomo dos toallas para secar su cuerpo y cabello y despues comenzó alistarse, salio del baño y cepillo su melena de nuevo dejando rastros de el en cada cerda del cepillo se dirigio hacia su tocador y comenzó a maquillarse, ella lo odiaba pero tenia que hacerlo para ocultar sus ojeras no era mucho lo que usaba pero suficiente para cubrir todo lo malo. Despues de estar lista busco bajo su cama una pequeño pastillero color blanco lo abrio y vio 4 pildoras de diferentes colores dentro de el, parecian chochitos blanca, rosa, amarilla y azul, tomobla blanca y se la tomo cerro el pastillero y lo metio en su bolsa secreta sel pantalón pronto un hormigueso se hizo presente en alla y comenzo a reir para si misma sintio que toda esa tristeza se iba cambiando por un poco de euforia junto con un calido resplandor, se sentia feliz. Sus pupilas se habian ensanchando y sus ojos se movian rapidamente haciendo su vista borrosa asi que trato de enfocarse en su reloj ya pasaban de las 8:40 am su mente se sentia despejada y sus pensamientos giraron rapidamente en lo acontecido el dia de ayer - trunks - murmuró sonriente cuando sintio que su vista se tornaba un poco mas normal decidio bajar las escaleras corriendo como antes lo hacía en los últimos dos escalones pego un brico y volvio a sonreir

-buenos dias - la saludo un muchacho de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa enbsus labios -¿como amaneciste?

-Acostada - se burló -¿que haces aqui? - dijo algo asombrada

-vi no a verte - intervino videl

-es que me quede preocupado por lo de ayer -dijo entrando despues se ella ennla cocina

-¿lo de ayer? -segui connla sonrisa lo cual sus padres notaron

-si cuando entrenabamos y yo casi... Te pierdo

-aaah -dijo borrando su sonrisa un poco y la verdad era que no pensara en el beso porque si lo hacia pero tenia que entender que Trunks no llegaria asu casa y le diría "si cuando te bese" frente a sus padres -pues estoy bien... -sonrio con mas ganas - muy bien

-pues yo te veo palida - le peñisco las mejillas y se las estiro

-no hagas eso - intervino gohan jalando asu hija ella lo abrazo fuertemente

-si quien sabe que han tocado tus manos - dijo aun sonriente y sacandole la lengua

-no es nada personal -inquirio videl - esque últimamente no le gusta el contacto fisico

-si lo es - contesto gohan los celos ya estaban asomados

-de hecho no me gustan las personas - reconoció al abrir la nevera y sacar una caja de jugo

-¿que paso con tigo pan?... Antes eras mas alegre y sociable-bajo la mirada y por unos segundos no supo que decir

-madure - cerro la nevera

-eso no es madurar

-ay perdon señor como usted ya es tan maduro - se burlo y ambos rieron aunque pan lo hizo a carcajadas sus padres intercambiaron miradas sabian que algo raro le pasaba esa mañana a su querida hija

-¿entrenaras conmigo? - pan hizo cara de fushi tratando de controlar su risa, por alguna extraña razon sabia que no debia entrenar que su cuerpo no lo aguantaria además de que queria dedicarle tiempo aun libro que recientemente habia adquirido, su procedencia era desconocida, este era el 5to libro que aparecia frente a ella de esa manera tal vez alguien se los enviaba o talvez llegaban solos

-¿seria una buena idea hija? - comento gohan mientras doblaba su periodico y lo ponia en la mesa

-al parecer trunks puede cuidarte muy bien - dijo su madre guñandole el ojo

-¿yo...? ¿De que hablan? - pregunto nervioso - es que pan es muy fuerte

-lo se

-lo siento no puedo... Debo... Debo buscar trabajo

-pense que no querias trabajar y...

-lo pense mejor mama

-¿y la escuela? -pregunto curioso

-yo que se, no la ando cargando - volvio a burlarse

-hablo en serio niña ¿tomarás un empleo de vacaciones?

-no.. Yo deje la escuela

-¿pero?... - miro a Gohan y a Videl buscando respuesta pero ellos solo encogieron los hombros con angustia

-es lo mejor

-a mi no me gustan las niñas burras - declaró observandola seriamente sin notar que gohan lo miraba confundido

-¿y eso ami que? - sonrio picaramente -y no soy nada burra

-el que seas una preciosidad no te dara el derecho de dejar los estudios, la apariencia no lo es todo - dijo sin pensar

-trunks - lo llamo gohan algo tenso y videl lo noto

-si quieres un trabajo yo te lo doy, seras mi asistente y trabajaras medio tiempo para que puedas ir ala escuela

-no - dijo con alegria

-ay niña!! -exclamó - tienes que aceptar vamos solo te falta un semestre y adios preparatoria

-aaaammm dejame pensarlo, no

-no se panny piensalo seria bueno para ti

-no me llames panny mama - dijo con enojo

-solo escuchalo - le rogaba, gohan ya no hablaba, su mente estaba de cabeza por lo que trunks habia dicho "tal vez solo fue por preocupacion" "no" "esta interesado en ella" "¿preciosidad?" "¿porque la llamó asi?" "¿que es lo que esta tramando?" pensaba y cada vez se molestaba masby mas -¿gohan? - lo llamo videl al acercarse a el con cuidado, el habia elevado su ki un poco y habia tirado losbpapeles que tenían en la mesa, algunos vasos y platos rotos se encontraban en el suelo y el seguia elevando su ki -¿estas bien?

-eh -le devolvio la vista al setir la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro, bajo drasticamente el poder y regreso la vista hacia los chicos que se encontraban pegados al rincon por el susto que les habia causado, trunks ya lo habia visto asi desde el torneo de artes marciales cuando Spopovich habia masacrado a videl en cambio pan nunca lo habia visto asi

-¿estas bien gohan?

-si - se rio y puso subano detras de la cabeza - no se que me paso jajaja

-papá... No te pongas asi teemnare la escuela y aceptare el trabajo que me esta ofreciendo el teñido, ¿cuando empiezo?

\- ahora mismo seria perfecto

-¿que? - volteo aver asu esposa, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-trabajar - "yo y mi gran bocota" se recriminaba - voy a cambiarme

-no hace falta asi estas hermosa -sonrio enamorado y esta vez hasta videl lo noto y tambiennla tension de su esposo asi que lo sostuvo con mas fuerza para que mantuviera la calma

-si tu lo dices

-andando - la tomo de la muñeca sintiendo el cuero de aquellas inseparables pulceras y la jalo hacia la puerta - hasta luego Gohan videl -ello se quedaron pasmados con los ojos bien abiertos

-adios mamá adios papá - alcanzo a decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara -¿que estas tramando Brief?

-nada - sonrió

-me arrepentiré de esto... Estoy segura. - se dijo para si misma muentras trunks le abría l puerta del auto, entro aun connla mirada de trunks sobre ella, se dio la vuelta y tambien entro al auto listo para arrancar, ya iban una considerable distancia y el seguia mirandola -tu mirada al frente Brief, podrias provocar un accidente

-esque la vista que tengo alado es mejor

-conduce bien - le ordeno sonriendo

Ok - musitó y de pronto piso el acelerador a fondo, iban a maxima velocidad esquivando los obstáculos en el camino

-conduces como bólido - exclamó estirandi los brazos para poder recibir el aire agresivo que se colaba por la vetana del auto

-si las carreras clandestinas son iguales o peores ¿cierto? Esto no se comparan a cuando tu conducías - confesó

-¿como?

-yo se todo de ti

-tu coloe favorito es el verde - "error" penso - te gusta el rock, eres la mejor de tu clase pero el semestre pasado por alguna extraña razón reprobaste 5 materias

-las pase sin ningun problema

-lo se y tambien conozco a esos amiguchos tuyos

-¿amiguchos?

-Erik, Liam, Hurian... - suspiró - Angelus - pan lo observo sorprendida - se que eres alergica las fresas y que te encantan los deportes la natacion sobre todo aaaa y ahora se que no te gustan las personas

-es que son estupidas

\- jajajajajaja no se si lo sepas pero tu eres una persona, al igual que tus padres y yo tambien

-y todos somos estupidos

-jajajajajaja pan jajajaja

-¿que te causa tanta gracia?

-nada nada - se contuvo - llegamos anunció apagando el moto del auto y bajando de el aprisa, se dirigio ala perta del coiloto per pan fue mas rapida y cuando el llego ella ya habia bajado del coche - eres todo un caso pan - sonrio - ven

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de Cororacion Cápsula resentandoles a todo el mundo su nueva asistente, algo que pan realmente odio "¿que parte de odio alas personasbno entendio?" se preguntó sin nunca dejar de sonreír y estrechar manos desconocidas -listo -llegaron a una enorme oficina de color blanco tenue iluminada natural mente por un ventana detras del escritorio de madera detallado a mano, una decoracion espléndida con un diseño de mármol laqueado en las paredes que da un toque renacentista pero que no por eso dejaba de ser ejecutiva, haia asientos reclinables hechos de cuero de persa color marrón yal fondo una pequeña sala con el mismo decorado. Pan permanecía con la mirada en el ventanal se acercó a el y observo por aquel vidrio la vista, era hermosa toda la ciudad se veia desde ese lugar y hasta lo lejos una playa se hacia presente -¿te gusta?

-es increíble

-tu eres increible - la tomo de la cintura y la jalo con fuerza hacia el, pan trato de safarse pero pronto se dio por vencida y se dejo llevae por las caeicias de su nuevo jefe le dio la vuelta oara mirara los ojos y ella lo tomo del pecho

-no debe.. -un escalofrío inundó su cuerpo al sentir una calida respiracion en la curvatura de su cuello - trunk - dijo sintiendo como las manos de ese hombre bajaban y subian por su espalda -¡No! - grito y se separo de el de un empujón - ¿para eso me trajiste? -pregunto - me voy...- declaró

-no pan.. espera... - lo volvio a sujetar del brazo y la acurruco enu pecho envolviendola con sus fuertes brazos -perdon... Es que no puedo... Quisiera besarte y hacerte mia

-¡estas loco! - se jaloneo para safarse

-si loco porti - confeso y pan parpadeo, dejo de luchar -eres 9 años mayor que yo, es ilegal

-conozco a un buen abogdo - sonrio - pan no puedo evitarlo

-mejor dejemos esto y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado

-no puedo pan..

-no puedo trabajar contigo... Si tu...

-solo dime que seras mia -tomo su barbilla para verla directo alos ojos ella no respondió y el silencio se hizo presente hasta que el se le acerco y la beso, de nuevo esa sensacion la invadio y aunque al principio se negaba a corresponderle termino sediendo abriendo los labios para que la lengua de aquel joven pudiera jugar con la suya, sus manos subieron hasta su cuello, ese beso tierno se habia convertido en uno lleno de pasión caminaron por toda la oficina sin dejar de probar sus bocas, caminaron hasta topar con su escritorio donde el se separo de ella, tiro las carpetas y papeles que en ese momento estorbaban para despues seguir besandola la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y la sento encima del escritorio abriendole sus piernas y se posiciono entre ellas dejando que sus partes intimas se rosaran atravez de sus ropas, la exitacion estaba mas que presente pan tenblo al sentir el bulto que rozaba en su entrepierna, de la nada una manos calidas subian por debajo su blusa tocando su aterciopelada piel exitandola ca da vez mas con lo cual trunks sonrio entre beso y beso

-no - dijo al sentir una mano entrando en su pantalón - no trunks - lo empujo y se bajo del escritorio tratando de controlar su respiracion

-¿no te gusto?

-vas muy rápido - sonrio y lo envolvio en sus brazos y le dio un beso tierno - después habra tiempo para eso, por ahora sera mejor que trabajemos.. ¿O solo me trajiste para follar?

-¿follar? Pan... Yo quiero hacerte el amor - sonrio ladina y seductoramente -pero trabajemos - chasqueo su lengua y despuesla paso por su labio inferior saboreando el sabor de de los labios de panque aun permanecia en ellos recogio los papeles y los acomodo de nueva cuent enbsu escritorio, la mañana paso rapidamente, si darse cuenta pan le habia resultado muy eficiente, de hecho en ciertas ocaciones le habia ayudado a Trunks connalgunos problemas que ni el mismo entendía "es muy inteligente" pensó sin dejar se verla, la secretaria se le haia acercado y ya eran buenas amigas, le enseño los protocolos y el modus operandi de aquella oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pan memorizo todo muy bien. El resto del medio dia y unas horas de la tarde se habian alido tanto debi como pan para ponerse al corriente eran las unicas que trabajaban trunks permanecia sentado detras de aquel elegante mueble mirandoba pan en verdad lo volvia loco, sus piernas, su cabello, su trasero todo de ella "me encanta" en un segundo se levanto de si comoda silla la abrazo por la espalda y comenzoa abesarle el cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus pechos la secretaria dio un grito al cielo y salio corriendo de la oficina en cuanto se cerro la puerta giro a pan le arrebaro la blusa de su cuero rompiendola bruscamente la arrojo en el muebe de aquella sala y devoró su boca una vez mas tomo el sosten y lo rompio sin ningun problema dejando libre aquellos pecho tan esponjosos, redondos y suavez, comenzo a tocarlos y a besarlos con desesperación sin saber cual de los dos elegir, dejo de tocarlosbpara dirigirse al pantalon ajustado que traia puesto e intento desabrocharlo pero al no poder lo jalo hasta que el boton salio disparado se separo de ella le quito sus tenis y despues el pantalón vio esas hermosas bragas negras de encaje y sonrio las quito dejando el cuero de pan al desnudo, la observo con un brillo en los ojos "por dios es perfecta" se quito el cinturon y desabrocho su pantalon y bajarlo hasta quedar en calzoncillos acaricio las suaves piernas de pan y las subio hacia su cintura ella lo enrollo con estas y desues el saco su amiguito que ya estaba listo oara entrar en ella, la penetró lentamente y se quedo inmovil por unos instabtes hasta que a su chica se le pasara el dolor

-por favor... Muevete - le pidio jadeando yy el acepto gustoso comenzo a moverse lentamente - trunks aaaa mas trunks -gemia y eso lo exitaba mas also la mirada para ver como su rostro mostraba placer al sentirl a dentro de ella, su cara estaba roja y el sudor en su frente caia por los costados -aaaaa trunks - segui gritando y depronto... - señor Brief - se escucho la voz de su secretaria el subio la mirada pero no vio a nadie y continuo con sus embestidas - señor Brief - se volvio a escuchar asi que volvio su mirada -señor Brief - esas palabras salieron de la boca de pan asustandolo "¡ESA NO ERA PAAAN!" grito asustado y asqueado -señor Brief - volvió a llamarlo

-¡¡¡OOOHH POR KAMISAMA!!! ¡DEVIII! -grito al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su secretaria bajo de el

-¿se encuentra bien señor Brief? - pregunto su secretaria acercandose a su jefe listo oara tocarle la frente cuando esebse levnto de su silla asuatado

-si estoy bien - pan lo miro extrañada desde lejos

-seguro -dijo ella acercandose -estas rojo y sudoroso - solo habia sido un sueño una fantasia

-si pan estoy bien - suspiro y miro hacia abajo su amiguito queria salir a jugar

-deacuerdo ¿se le ofrece algo mas antes de que me marche?

\- no debi ya vete

-gracias señor Brief, pan hasta mañana

-hasta mañana devi gracias por tu ayuda - salio y cerro la puerta - Tru... - Nisiquiera termino de decir su nombre cuando sus labios ya habian sido invadido s por los de el -Trunks espera...

-no - la tomo del brazo como ya se le habia hecho costumbre y justo cuando la iba a volver abrazar la puerta se abrio

-¿pan? - la llamo una voz femenina muy conocida -¿que estas haciendo aqui?

-trabajando-intervino trunks soltandola de inmediato -¿que quieres Bra?

\- venia a informarte acerca de la cena de...

-te deije que te encargaras tu sola de eso - se apresuro a contestar

-si por eso vengo - decia sin quitarle la vista a pan

-yo me voy - se despidio- adios bra

-espera -la detuvo - te veo en las montañ\s alas 8 para entrenar

-no lose trunks tengo un compromiso alas 7 y no se que hora salga

-¿estan entrenando denuevon -pregunto la chica de cabellos azules

-si cobfirmo su hermano

-ami me obligan - rio - bueno me voy

-te voy a esperar

-te envio un mensaje-grito afuera de la habitacion dejando aquel par de peli teñidos

-¿desde cuando la frecuentas? - pregunto cabisbaja

-no hace mucho ¿porque?

-esque siento como si estuviera enojada conmigo, hace años no me habla y no se porque

-por lo poco que hable con sus padees me dijeron que pan cayo en depresion por la muerte de sus abuelos, se exilió del resto del mundo... No hiciste nada malo - le aclaró - sabes debeeias haberle como antes va a necesitar una amiga

-lo hare

Pan salio corriendo ala azotea por donde habia habia llegado con trunks y salio volando hacia la preparatoria Real Superior donde se encontro con sus amigos que hacia tiempo erannlas unicas personas connlas que mantenia comunicación

-vaya - reclamo Liam -hasta que llegas

-lo siento pero vengo saliendo del trabajo

-¿tu? ... ¿Trabajando? Pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules - ¿desde cuando?

-¡ERIK!

-¿sigues vivo?

\- si Liam - refunfuño - sigo vivo... Es solo que... - miro a pan con un leve sonrojo - estuve ocupado

-las últimas dos semanas

-ya dejenlo - intervino hurial al ver asu mejor amiga tensa por aquella situación, pan se los habia contado en la graduación o almenos solo a angelus y a liam pero conociendolos sabia que ya habian ido con el chisme a Hurian - mejor ensañemos ya esta oscureciendo

-¿y que has estado haciendo? - pregunto ya mas calmada

-cosas... Y ¿tu?

-yo no mucho hoy comence a trabajar

-si ya nos habias dicho dime ¿en donde trabajas?

-en corporación cápsula - jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosa, hacia unas semanas que le habia confesado sus sentimientos a ese chico pero el no le respondio y se alejo de ella, hasta que lo supo: Erik era Gay, sin embargo aquellos nervios la invadian cada vez que el hablaba tal vez porque aquel tema sun no estaba terminado y no sabia como actuar ante el

-que bien me alegro mucho... Al menos asi ya no estaras tan depre

-si -susurró

-bueno tortolos- interrumpió Liam odria jurar que su propósito en la vida era hacer enojar a pan- comencemos

-si

-toma - le dijo entregandole el microfono y rozando sus dedos, antes ella lo hubiera notado y se hubiera alejado apenada pero ahora ni lo noto, todos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron con el ensayo, Hurian ennla batería, Erik en el teclado, angelus en la guitarra y Liam en el bajo... pan ella cantaba como los angeles, la hora se paso volando los chixos estaba exhaustos y decidieron ir a tomar algo auna cafeteria, hacia mucho que no se veian y por supuesto tenian que arovechar el momento

-pan ¿puedo hablar contigo? - le pregunto Erik

-si- dijo nerviosa ya sabia de lo que hablarian, ambos se alejaron de los demas llegando atras de un estante donde sus amigos no pudieran verlos pero quedandobal descubierto orbla enorme venata que daba ala calle

-lo que paso ese dia...

-ya se... -cerro los ojos -fue un error... Porque mejor no lo olvidamos... Se que tu...

-yo no quiero olvidarlo... -la interrumpió depositando un bes en sus labios... Un beso que pan siempre espero, un beso por el cual soño tanto tiempo... Un beso de su amado Erik... Pero... No fue nada... Absolutamente nada parecido alo que ella penso que seria, un beso frio y sin sabor, como si besaras tu mano -¿te gusto? - esa pregunta la hizo recordar aquel hombre que le habia robado su primer beso y que habia sido jodidamente perfecto... - ¿pan?

-debo irme - susurró antes de irse, volvió ala mesa con los semas tomo sus cosas y salio coeriendo hacia el callejon mas cercano para emprender el vuelo - ¡¡no puede ser!! -exclamo en el aire -Erik siempre quise que tu fueras mi primer beso... Pero... Trunks... Ese maldito idiota me lo robo, fue el primero - una enore sonrisa apareció - y me encanto... Lo siento Erik pero ya no siento o mismo porti... Trunks creo qe estoy enamorada... De ti...


	3. 3- Herida parte 1

Herida parte 1

La novia de Trunks

El camino hacia ti

Te di todo mi ser

Y ahora me doy cuenta

Que ya es muy tarde...

-Hola - saludo pan al aterrizar a un lado de Trunks

-Llegas tarde - recrimino

-lo siento

-media hora tarde - recalcó con la mirada fria y el ceño fruncido

-ya dije que lo siento, además te dije que tenia un compromiso y que no sabia a que hora saldria

-tambien dijiste que me enviarias un mensaje - señalo su celular

-Esque se me olvido, sabes que soy muy despistada, pero ya estoy aq...

-¿quien era ese? - la interrumpió molesto

-¿quien era quién?

-el chico con el que te estabas besuqueando - reprocho acercándose a ella con un semblante serio, muy serio, aterrador

-yo no me besu... -en ese momento recordo el beso que Erik le habia robado - ooh

-¿y ese chico en la cafetería?

-ah el es Erik... -callo -¿tu como sabes que?... ¿Trunks Brief te atreviste a espiarme?

-¡¡NO!! ¡Yo no te he espiado?

-¿entonces? Exijo una explicación

-acompañe a Bra hacer algunas compras y te vimos -dijo sin titubear -soy yo el que exijo una explicación

-el es solo un amigo - murmuró - además tenia vida antes de ti

-¿antes de mi? - arqueo ambas cejas

-¿vamos a entrenar o vamos a verborrear toda la noche?

-¿tu lo quieres? - desvío la mirada

-tal vez -suspiró - yo... Si lo pense.. Que me gustaba y hace dos semanas yo... Me le declare - el corazon le latio fuertemente al escuchar aquella confesión "¿acaso su pan ya le pertenecía a otro?" "¡NO!" "ella solo puede ser mia" pensaba - y descubri... Bueno todos me dijeron un poco tarde debo añadir ja que él es Gay - "Gaygaygayagay... GAY" resono aquella palabra en la mente del chico lavanda sacandole una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - lo que enverdad no se si es cierto porque... Pues me beso -aquella sonrisa desaparecio de golpe - Trun.. - un beso sumamente delicado y suave invadio la boca de pan impidiendole seguir hablando, ella correspondió el beso en cuanto reaccionó, sus lenguas se fueron abriendo paso al son de una exitante danza

-¿quien besa mejor? -cuestiono muy orgulloso de aquel beso

-Erik - confirmo pan

-¿que? - se alejo un paso de ella eso habia sido un golpe bajo en su orgullo -¿hablas enserio? - ella sonrio y encogio los hombros

-entrenemos

-no - la tomo entre sus brazos y deposito otro beso en ella aun mas apacionado y subido de tono que ella disfruto plenamente -¿y ahora?

-Erik sigue siendo el mejor -chasqueo su lengua un par de veces

-eso no es posible - estaba abrumado de que pan pensase eso, tenia que remediarlo

-asi son las cosas

-no, no, esto no se puede quedar asi -desabotono su saco - yo se besar bien... Jodidamente bien, mis besos son...

-¿hipnotizantes?, ¿excitantes?, ¿glorosios? Perfectos

-exacto, ¿como puedes decir...? Espera - la miro y ella estaba riéndose como antes lo hacia - tramposa -musito con un tierno puchero que a pan le encanto, todo de el le encantaba, su cabello, sus ojos, esa forma de hablar, sus besos, su forma de ser, en verdad estaba enamorada... Dejo de pensar en todo aquello y se puso en posición de ataque -¿quieres entrenar?

-para eso venimos - se le arrojo y comenzó atacarlo, el esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad, la adrenalina recorria por el cuerpo de pan hacia mucho que no sentia esa emoción de entrenar, esa euforia que sentia en ese momento era fascinante, aquello daba magnificos resultados pero con tanto movimiento y ki expulsado el efecto paso rapidamente dandole un bajon que sufrio al caer al suelo ya sin energías

-¿ya tan pronto te cansaste? - pregunto al verla en el suelo respirando con dificultad apenas podia levantarse -¿estas bien? Pan nisiquiera te estoy atacando -dijo con desilusión

-no he terminado -trunks also sus brazos y dio la vuelta haciendo que ella se enfadara ¿acaso la creia tan debil? Eso la disgusto mas y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque golpe tras golpe que daba era esquivado, aun estando de espaldas le resultaba muy facil esquivar sus golpes, dio un giro y con una patada la arrojo contra el suelo dejandola inconciente por unos segundos hasta que desperto, sus ojos se volvieron a tornar negros, era la segunda vez que pasaba enfrente de el, se levanto como si una fuerza la impulsará desde su espalda y la mantuviera aflote hasta plantarla de pie frente a el

-¿pan, estas bien? - se acercó a ella algo extrañado, la tomo del rostro y vio sus ojos negros -¿que te ocurre? - ella hizo una mueca, also su blanca mano y acaricio su cabellera color lavanda despues poso su fria mano sobre su rostro, un extraño escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo algo le decia que todo estaba mal, ella no dejaba de verlo con admiración, como si el rostro de aquel chico, fuera algo nuevo para ella, un extraño hallazgo, algo que jamas habia visto en su vida - pan tus ojos...

-este recipiente se siente atraida por ti - hablo, su voz era fria y como si hablaran dos personas ala vez - eso me da asco, apesto a humanidad -trunks no supo que responder "¿de que habla?" penso -tu... -hizo una mueca - ¿sientes algo por ella?

-pan - sujeto su mano y la bajo de su rostro

-no me gusta repetir las cosas - declaró meneando su cabeza de forma rara pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, safo su mano de la de trunks y lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella, paso su nariz por encima de el tratando de olfatearlo -no eres un humano ordinario, tu olor es como el de el, pero el tuyo apesta a.. No se que es pero no me gusta - aprento los dientes

-estas... Estas hablando muy raro... Pan - ella bajo la mirada y se desmayo en sus brazos - ¡pan! - vocifero asustado al sentir su ki disminuir de golpe

-no grites - balbuceó

-por dende - exhalo aliviado - no vuelvas actuar asi - la abrazo fuertemente - por favor no lo vuelvas hacer - pan tenia los ojos cerrados, no podia abrirlos y sentia que su cuerpo pesaba demaciado, gracias a kamisama trunks la estaba sujetando si no ya hubiera caido, la cargo y la llevo hasta un árbol un poco lejos de aquel desastre que habian hecho y se sento con ella recargando su esplda en la corteza de quel arbol -¿que te sucedió? ¿Por que actuabas asi?

-no lo se... Últimamente eso me pasa y cada vez me debilito mas, goten es el unico que puede ayudarme... -en definitiva el efecto de aquella droga ya habia pasado y solo sentia cansancio y ansiedad

-entonces ¿no sabes que te ocurre?

-no - nego con la cabeza - cuando eso sale yo pierdo la nocion del tiempo y no se que pasa hasta que vuelve a dormir... No le digas a nadie

-pan la ultima vez paso algo similar ¿cierto?

-si...

-no podemos entrenar asi es muy peligroso

-¿en verdad?

-si y no quiero que te pase nada... Aun asi podemos venir después del trabajo y pasar un tiempo juntos y a todos les diremos que estamos entrenando -sonrio

-¿porque quieres mentir?

-no pan... Es que por ahora creo que es mejor que nadie sepa lo nuestro, al menos por un tiempo, no quiero tener problemas con gohan y goten - se excusó

-si tu lo dices... ¿Que horas seran? -saco su celular y vio la hora su boca se abrio por la sorpresa - ya es muy tarde debo irme - se levanto de aquel calido asiento seguido por trunks quien no la dejaba de ver

-¿puedes volar? Porque te puedo llevar hasta tu...

-no te preocupes - sonrió y emprendio el vuelo

-esta bien... Te veo mañana en la oficina - contestó no muy convencido

-adios- salio a toda velocidad alejandose lo mas rapido que pudo, pronto sintio que sus fuerzas le faltaban, afortunadamente estaba muy cerca de su casa y opto por descender y continuar caminando, lo cual no le agradaba mucho ya pasaban del 1 de la mañana y estaba realmente obscuro, la luna solo reflejaba pequeños rayos de claridad entre los árboles, camino sin voltear a ver el paisaje como lo hacia de dia, tenia miedo ya ni para que negarlo, al ver su casa se sintio un poco aliviada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, abrio la puerta y camino por las escaleras en completo silencio, no queria llamar la atención de sus padres, entro a su habitacion y lo primero que vio fue una silueta que iba entrando por su ventana sintio mucho miedo y trato de gritar pero luego que este camino hacia ella se dio cuenta de quien era ese intruso -¿que haces aqui?

-olvide darte el beso de las buenas noches -se acerco a ella jalando su cabeza por la parte de atras para atraerla mas cerca de su cuerpo, ella se estremeció con el beso que este le daba, su agarre se volvio mas intenso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de pan con desesperación - tengo que irme - decia entre cada beso -pan... Joder pan si no me detengo te haré mia ahora mismo.. - declaraba pero eran inutiles sus esfuerzos por separarse de ella, ambos estaban al borde de la locura, pan ya no escuchaba razones solo queria tenerlo para ella, also los brazos casi leyendo la mente de trunks que ala par levanto su blusa dejando sus pechos ala vista y solo cubierto por su sosten de encaje blanco, el sonrio al verlos estaba dispuesto a tocarlos cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, pan lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrojar a trunks detras de la cama antes de que la luz se entendiera

-pan ¿acabas de llegar? - llamo su madre

-mamá... ¿Que... Que haces despierta?

-escuche... Ruido y vi que estaba la luz apagada asi que vine a ver si estabas bien

-llegué hace 10 minutos estaba... Buscando mi ropa para meterme a bañar...

-¿estabas entrenando con Trunks?

-si un poco

-¿que tal el trabajo?

-pues normal ya sabes es.. Trabajo

-si ya veo ¿como te sientes?

-bien mamá... Sabes tuve un dia muy pesado y quisiera bañarme e irme a dormir -

-entonces te dejo -sonrio con desilusión - sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿cierto?

-adios mamá - la llevo empujando hasta su puerta

-me siento un poco mas calmada al verte asi

-¿asi como?

-alegre... Hacia mucho que no reias y hace unos dias lo haces con mas frecuencia - pan rodo los ojos y evito el contacto visual

-mama - dijo seria - en verdad solo quiero un baño y dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

-claro... Buenas noches, estare en mi habitación por si necesitas algo

-bye mamá - cerro la puerta y expulsó un poco de aire, sabia que tanto su madre como su padre se preocupaban mucho por ella, pero aveces ella sentia que no valia la pena para que se preocuparan tanto

-¿ya se fue? -preguntó desde su escondite

-si trunks - se arrodilo y also la sabana que colgaba de su cama ambos sonrieron

-debo irme - salio con dificultad de ese lugar tan pequeño - te veo mañana y no llegues tarde

-no lo hare

-¿me das otro beso?

-ya largate

-me lo debes - brinco desde la ventana y callo encuclillas sobre el cesped recien podado, se dio la vuelta para ver si pan estaba asomada y al verla le lanzo al aire un beso el cual ella recibió, dio la vuelta y corrio rapido hasta estar lo suficiente mente lejos para poder volar.

Y pasaste y te vi y pense

Él NO, no es para mi, pero te sonreí

Te acercaste, me invitaste, me negué

Pero la curiosidad me atrapó y acepte

Con la intención de irme muydespacio al caminar pero me tropecé con tu forma perfecta de besar y entonces paso, lo que no tenia que pasar y te metiste en mi mente, en mi espacio y mi cuerpo y ya nada ni nadie te puede sacar...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura para decirte No espérame no estoy segura... ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda...

Si no me ibas amar

Si no me ibas amar

¿Para que me hiciste tuya?...

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que pan habia entrado a trabajar con trunks en C. C. Y todo marchaba viento en popa, ella estaba realmente feliz, su rutina era: trabajo ensayo y "entrenamiento" su parte favorita despues de todo ese ajetreo, ambos pasaban el tiempo sentados admirando la puesta de sol, platicando de cosas triviales o simplemente disfrutando de su compañia, demostrandose su amor con besos y caricias casi al punto de llegar a algo mas pero siempre habia algo que los detenía, llamadas, abejas, el tiempo, todo eso solo los dejaba desear aun mas el querer envolver sus cuerpos y sentirse el uno al otro en esa danza llamada amor.

Un dia nuevo habia llegado y con el una nueva pan... Bueno en realidad era como un intento de recuperar ala vieja pan que se habia hundido en una profunda oscuridad y ahora un pequeño destello llamado Trunks Brief la estaba llevando ala luz... Se levanto de un brinco de su cama antes de que su alarma sonara, últimamente no Se le dificultaba el levantarse y salir al mundo exterior de hecho lo hacia con animos, se metió al baño y 5 minutos después salio lista "magia que no debia usar, habia sido usada" pensó en son de burla pues ella no le importaba, tomo su bolsa y bajo las escalera con una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba dispuesta a saludar asu familia cuando se percato de una cabellera azulada entre ellos

-los Brief nos invaden -anunció al ver a su antigua amiga bra sentada del lado de goten, "por kamisama ni siquiera disimula que le gusta mi tio" penso

-buenos dias moustro

Buenos dias hija

-buenos dias a todos menos a bra - dijo con una mueca -¿que haces aqui?

-pan no seas grosera

-yo... Vine porti...

-¿por mi? Mira que lindo que vinieras y eso.. Pero no puedo debo trabajar...

-por trunks no te preocupes ayer en la noche hable con el, esta todo fríamente calculado

-aun asi no quiero ir contigo a ningun lado

-vamos a tomar un cafe, o vayamos al cine tal vez de compras -sonrio mostrando su blanca dentadura bra siempre fue muy entusiasta

-¿y si mejor me corto los pies? - dijo con sarcasmo borrando la sonrisa de aquella chica

-pan me lo debes

-¿yo te lo debo? Bra ¿en serio?

-quiero platicar contigo es importante

-claro lo anotare en mi lista de cosas que valen una mierda

-pan -la llamo su madre con advertencia

-no seas mala pan, bra vino especialmente para verte -añadio goten

-nadie la mando, ademas sigo enojada con ella

-pan - susurro arrepentida

-¿porque?

-¿les dices tu o les digo yo?

-¿bra? - preguntó Goten confundido -¿porque se pelearon?

-yo...

-fue por ella que me aleje de todos

-¿porque?

-pan estoy tan arrepentida... Si de algo sirve... A mi me fue peor, ellas solo querian que yo te lastimara y lo hice... -todos posaron su mirada sobre ella, ahora entendian un poco mas el porque pan habia pedido desesperadamente que la cambiaran de escuela el primer año - y después de que te fuiste nadie quizo ser mi amiga porque tenian miedo de que les hiciera lo mismo que a ti

-pues tus chismes llegaron hasta mi nueva escuela... De nada sirvio cambiarme

-perdoname - le suplicaba - lo siento

-lo hecho, hecho esta y una disculpa no arregla nada bra

-pan... Ella esta arrepentida - indico su tio - perdonar es de humanos

-pues odio ser humana -añadio con frialdad y comenzando una batalla de miradas entre ellos 2 que duro maximo 5 minutos hasta que - aaaaaarg -exclamó y parpadeó varias veces, olvido que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la droga -esta bien -se resigno, cuando goten ordenaba ella cumplia o su batalla ocular comenzaba y su tio siempre ganaba, ni sus propios padres lograban tanto - te perdono, pero ni creas que ire de compras - Bra limpio sus lagrimas y de un brinco la abrazo fuertemente

-gracias

-¡No me abraces! - la empujó -que te quede claro bra brief odio los abrazos si quieres salir conmigo ni te me acerques

-lo antisocial nunca se le quitara -resoplo goten con tono burlon

-ven - la tomo del brazo (ya era costumbre de los brief hacer eso) y la saco de su casa sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse - tenemos mucho que platicar

-bra... - la miro seriamente

-pan, en verdad lo siento, dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte lo valiosa que eres para mi, quiero ser tu amiga otra vez

-... -suspiró y entro aquel auto rosa de su amiga - yo tambien lo siento... - ambas se embarcaron en el auto y llegaron hasta la capital donde comenzaría el martirio, Bra caminaba arrastrando a pan por varios lugares "nunca se calla" pensaba al escucharla hablar y hablar y hablar, despues de tanto caminar fueron a un cine-cafetería para descansar un poco y continuar con sus planes, entre ellos estaba ver una pelicula, una chica con camisa amarrilla y shorts blancos con rayas rojas se les acerco y les entrego el menu del dia, Bra pidió un pastel de vainilla con nuez y un batido de chocolate, pan solo pudio un cafe sin azucar

-pan necesito de tu ayuda

-¿en que?

-quiero separar a mi hermano de alguien - refunfuñó mirando una cartelera de cine que tenia la mesa de la cafeteria

-¿a trunks?

-es el unico hermano que tengo pan... Como sea una lagartona llamada mai anda tras el y si no la alejo trunks podria cometer el peor error de su vida -pan sintio una estaca en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de mai

-¿porque dices eso? - pregunto con la voz ahogada

-porque... Oye mira quiero ver esta pelicula -señalo el pedaso de papel de coleres - dicen que esta buena

-"yo antes de ti", no lo se suena romántica

-lo es -sonrio y dio el último bocado para terminar su rebanada de pastel -vayamos la proxima funsion comienza en 5 minutos

-pero... Pero... -la sujeto de la mano y corrieron a comprar los boletos a taquilla, entraron ala sala y se acomodaron en unos asientos en medio de la sala, ni muy arriba para que el audio no las aturdiera ni muy cerca para que la luz de la pantalla ostigara su visión, bra esta muy emocionada y acada rato suspiraba, sollozaba y hasta lloraba, pan... ella se durmió, todo como en los viejos tiempos. Al terminarse la pelicula salieron y se dirigieron a unas tiendas ya conocidas por la peliazul, al entrar varias empleadas la recibieron saludandolas cortesmente, sabian que la joven Brief era una de sus mejores clientes y que debían hacer todo lo que ella pidiera asi que la siguieron por todo el lugar cargando la ropa que ella les daba, al poco rato se dirigio hacia el probador seguida por las empleadas, pan estaba asombrada de que aquellas chicas supieran lo que deberian hacer con bra, estaba cansada asi que se fue a sentar a la "sala de espera" donde los maridos esperaban por sus esposas en un dia normal de compras, mientras bra desfilaba con la ropa que se probaba ella checaba su celular tenia varios mensajes de trunks "Buenos dias hermosa" "Bra ira verte hoy, preparate Psicologicamente" "te invito a comer en mi elegante oficina" "te extraño" "te amo"

-¡¡¡Uuuuuuuuyyyyy!!!! -exclamó bra detras de ella después de leer los 2 últimos mensajes -¿tienes novio? Pan ¿porque no me lo habias dicho?

-¡¡¡BRAAAA!!! ¡¡¡NO SEAS CHISMOSA!!!

-andale dime ¿como es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿Aque dedica el tiempo libre?

-jajajaja pareces una cancion vieja... La verdad no estoy muy segura de si somos novios... Nunca me lo pidió... Y yo nunca se lo pedi... Solo..

-son amigos con derecho - sus ojos se entrecerraros y le dio pequeños codazos

-no... Solo nos hemos besado... Y si alguna caricia por aqui por alla -se sonrojo - hay veces que siento que el quiere mas pero... Debo admitir que yo tambien pero... Esto... Ademas el es mas grande que yo y seria ilegal

-pero ya te dice que te ama

-¿y eso que? La verdad no estoy muy convencida... Yo tambien le digo a mis amigos que los amo pero no por eso estoy enamorada de ellos...

-pero con ello no te besas ¿o si?

-aaammm -sonrio - con uno si...

-paaaan... Nunca crei eso de ti - se burlo - espera tu seminovio es el chico con el que te estabas besado la otra vez ¿cierto?

-jajajajajajajaja no es lo que tu crees esa vez el me beso ami y me tomo por sorpresa

-toda una rompe corazones... Pilluela -also sus cejas un par de veces para pan

-mejor dime ¿ya compraste todo lo que querias? - cambio el tema

-sip - señalo alas empleadas cargando montones de cajas cada una acomodada de tal manera que su rostro se pudiera ver para no tropesar con cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, cada una llevaba como minimo 7 cajas

-aaay kamisama tu no cambias - una gotita de sudor aparecio en su nuca

-jamas -sonrio

-por cierto debo irme

-pero queria hablarte de mi plan para separar a trunks de su novia

-¿de su que?

-pan ayudame

-¿de su que? -volvio a decir incredula

-bueno no es su novia-novia, la verdad no se que son realmente - es sensacion de devolver el estomago se hizo presente, se puso palida y sintio sus piernas temblar

-debo irme tengo que ver aTrunks

-¿enserio? Perfecto esa arpia iba averlo hoy asi que si la ves interrumpelos haslo por mi ¿si? - le guiño el ojo - nos vemos pan y gracias por darme otra oportunidad ya te extrañaba... Adios

-adios bra - se levanto de su silla y la vio marcharse pero por dentro aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza necesitaba una explicación, pero no podia llegar solo asi y reclamarle a trunks ella misma lo habia dicho en realidad no sabía si tienen una relación seria... Aunque tal vez era eso porlo que el queria mantener sus encuentros en secreto. Se llevo una mano hacia su pecho para controlar su corazon que queria salir, camino y salio de aquella tienda hasta llegar a un callejon donde pudo comenzar a volar sin preocupacion de que alguien la viera, su mente era un caos, pronto aterrizo en la azotea de C. C y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar ala oficina estaba dispuesta a entrar pero fue detenida por devi lo cual agradecio porque estaba alterada y no queria que trunks la viera asi, no le daria la satisfacción - ho-hola devi buenas tardes

-hola pan ¿te encuentras bien?

-si...

Y callaste y te fuiste y te hable pero luego otra vez te crei no se porque y de nuevo paso lo que no tenia que pasar te metiste en mi mente en mi espacio mi cuerpo y ya nada ni nadie te puede sacar...

-¿Mai? ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto Trunks nervioso

-vine a ver a mi novio ¿que no puedo? - lo abrazo y le dio un beso el cual no fue correspondido

-no... Es decir - miro el reloj circular de color plata que tenía pegado en la pared alado de la puerta - tengo una junta muy importante en 10 minutos y no puedo atenderte - mintió, si tenia una junta pero seria hasta las 5 de la tarde - ¿por que mejor no vuelves luego? ¿O porque mejor no vas ala casa y alla te veo?

-10 minutos son suficientes - sonrio de lado y lo abrazo con lujuria, lo beso y paso sus manos por su espalda por debajo del saco azul rey que traiá

-mai.. No - se alejo de ella

-pero, pero, siempre lo hacemos aqui -lo miro incrédula, nunca antes trunks se habia negado a tocarla en su oficina

-adios mai - se acerco ala puerta y la abrio para que ella saliera

-te vere mas tarde - lo beso denuevo en los labios afuera de su oficina y todos los vieron incluida pan, solo que ella les dio la espalda en el instante que sucedio, su rostro se lleno de tristeza esto habia sido comprobado, devi lo noto enseguida y puso una mano sobre su hombro - llamame - rio coquetamente y se alejo de la oficina no sin antes despesirce de devi y mirar con repulsion a pan -chaito devi uuuy dejan entrar a cualquiera - hizo una mueca y se marcho

-¿pan? - la llamo trunks alo lejos esperando que no fuera ella

-¿estas bien? - volvio a preguntar devi al verla mas palida que antes

-yo... - trago saliva para poder desaser ese enorme nudo de su garganta - ... Si

-pan -la volvio a llamar y ella volteo con una sonrisa forzada -pasa

\- si -regreso la vista hacia la secretaria y borro la sonrisa - te veo luego devi

-espera... Pan -la detuvo

-¿que ocurre?

-... Se que no debo decir esto pero... - la miro con preocupación - no nada - sonrió - estoy pensando cosas que no son

-deacuerdo... Nos vemos... - camino a paso lento pensando en como confrontarlo pero no encontro una forma de hacerlo sin soltarse a llorar y cuando se dio cuenta ya esta adentro de dicha oficina, cerro la puerta y con seriedad dijo - ya estoy aqui

-hola hermosa- la abrazo y beso, ella pudo oler ese perfume de mujer barata en el y sus labios sabian a piña, ella no correspondió el beso permanecio estática tratando de no llorar - ¿como te fue con bra?

-como siempre - su voz sonaba cortante - ya sabes como es de hiperactiva

-ya te extrañaba - la abrazo y la beso de nuevo

-señor Brief -anuncio Devi interrumpiendolos, "cuanta razon tenia de esto" penso al verlos besandose -ya esta aqui su comida - vio con reselo a pan y despues se marchó para anunciarle a un joven que pasara y entregase el pedido de su jefe, un muchacho no mayor a 17 años pelirojo y con el rsotro cubierto de pecas entro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su trabajo pantalon color cafe claro con camisa azul marino y en el costado izquierdo de su pecho el logo de comida china, llevaba 4 bolsas con varias cajas de dicha comida apenas y podia cargarlas

-pon todo sobre el escrtorio porfavor - le pido mientras sacaba de su cartera un poco de dinero para pagarle al chico, este siguio las ordenes pero no dejaba de mirar a pan el le sonrio y ella se la devolvio inocentemente - ah no hermano, consiguete la tuya -reclamo al ver la interacción de ambos

-gra-gracias señor -tomo el dinero y salio corriendo de ahi

-fuiste grosero

-no me gusto como te veia - "eres el menos indicado para tener celos trunks" pensó - ven vamos a comer

-pero.. Yo... No.. - queria hablar con el pero no encontraba las palabras para comenzar hacerlo, solo miraba como sacaba las cajitas de comida y las abria probando cada cosa con aquellos palillos

-esta rica mira -se acerco a ella con una caja en la mano y con los palillos tomo un trozo de pollo ala naranja pero pan no abrio la boca

-no... Yo no como carne

-no hay problema - comio - ordene una ensalada y un par de guisados de pura verdura... De hecho pedi de todo

-trunks... -le tomo la mano y la sento enfrende de el destapando la comida entre ellos y dandole su platillo y los palillos

-come

-te queria preguntar algo - dijo muy seria y con la cabeza baja, "lo sabia nos vio" penso y como pudo paso el bocado que tenia en su boca

-d-dime.. -espero por ello pero pan no dijo nada tal vez esperaba que el aclarara las cosas - yo...

-¿tienes baño? -interrumpió de golpe en verdad queria una explicacion y no queria creer toda esa mierda de que trunks la estaba engañando pero sentia que debia quedarse callada y esperar a que el dijera algo al respecto debia de tener una explicacion, por la forma de actuar de el con ella cuando otros hombre la besaban o la miraban lo ponian celoso "¿pero era porque tenia celos o porque era posesivo?"

-aaamm... Si - señalo la puerta al fondo a un lado de un librero -¿eso querias preguntar me?

-oye... Y no es incomodo -hizo una mueca y continuaba con la cabeza baja tratando de tomar un pedazo de brocoli

-¿incómodo?

-si - suspiró y dijo lo primero que se le vino ala mente - cuando vas al baño y tienes chorrito ¿no te da cosa que los demas te escuchen o peor aun si tienes diarrea explosiva?

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -se carcajeo y Pan also la mirada pero no reía - claro que no jajajajaja - explicó -siempre estoy solo y cuando alguien vine no voy al baño amenos que sea una emergencia, ademas que es una habitacion antiruidos jajajajaja

-osea que no se escucha nada

-jaja nada.. Pero come

-ah si... -tomo aquel brocoli con el que tanto jugaba y lo metio asu boca despues solo jugo con los palillos, trunks no le ponia mucha atencion puesto que estaba muy ocupado comiendo como un vil saiyajin digno hijo de vegeta, aduras penas ella termino su ensalda y un poco de tallarines, sentia que todo lo que se hechaba ala boca se le regresaba, su estómago estaba acostumbrado a privarse de alimentos o desecharlos despues de consumirlos

-señor Brief - entro Devi después de tocar 2 veces la puerta - llamaron los socios y adelantaron la junta lo esperan en 5 minutos en la sala de conferencias

-¿que enserio? - miro a su acompañante mantenía la mirada en los tallarines de su plato ella no habia comido casi nada pero no le dio importancia, penso que tal vez habia comido algo con su hermana y no quizo despreciar su invitación -Gracias devi, diles que en un momento estare ahi

-si señor Brief

-tengo que ir -dijo con puchero

-si yo tambien deberia irme

-no quieres esperarme y despues...

-no -interrumpió - no quiero... tengo que irme

-¿a donde iras?

-con mis amigos

-¿por que no tienes amigas?

-preguntale a bra

-no me gusta que te juntes con ellos

-y ami no me gusta que me mientas

-¿mentirte? -la cuestiono mirandola fijamente

-no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a que me refiero y...

-señor brief -

-ya voy devi - respondio sin dejar de ver pan - tengo que irme porfavor esperame debemos hablar... - trato de acercarsele pero ella se lo impidió por fin lo habia sacado exigía una explicación, el se marcho y las dejo a solas, devi camino hacia la puerta pero no podia quedarse callada

-pan... -cerro la puerta

-¿que quieres devi? -dijo con enojo y tratando de contener el llanto

-se que te dije que esto mo me incumbe.. Pero necesito que me digas la verdad... ¿Tienes una relación con el señor Brief? - la miro con asombro, estaba algo aturdida por aquella pregunta ¿que acaso no era obvio?

-mmm si... Algo asi ¿porque me lo preguntas? -le dio toda su atencion ignorando su ataque de ansiedad

-pan se que tu no eres de ese tipo de persona... Se que tu no eres como las demas "asistentes" que el ha traido -enfatizo e hizo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo "asistentes"

-¿asistentes? ¿Trunks ha tenido otras "asistentes"? - imito los movimientos de aquella secretaria

-por asi llamarlas

-no te entiendo...

-te he tomado mucho afecto... tienen la misma edad de mi hija y no me gustaria que te lastimara, se que eres una buena chica...

-¿lastimarme? - trago en seco y trato de asimilar la situación su ansiedad se hizo mas evidente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sentia su corazón latir demaciado rapido

-esas "asistentes" solo eran una diversion para el ¿si sabes de lo que estoy hablando? Cuando el te trajo a C. C. Todos pensamos que tu...

-¿que? ¿Que era una zorra?

-que... tu eras su nueva conquista, pero luego trabaje contigo y me di cuenta de que tu no eras como las demas, tu si trabajabas y nunca te vi encima de el, era una relacion jefe- empleada, al principio tenia mis dudas pero no podia ser hasta ahora que los vi besarse

-genial - exclamó alarmada - ahora soy la zorra que se acuesta con su jefe

-lo siento pan todos piensan eso de ti bueno, yo no, alejate de el antes de que salgas herida, es un gigolo y a pesar de que tiene novia le gusta enamorar a otras chicas - ella parpadeo un par de veces sus oidos se llenaron de un zumbido que le impidio seguir escuchándola, sus piernas se le doblaban y la comida que habia tratado dencontener en su estómago queria salir de inmediato - la conoces es la chica de cabello negro que se despidió de mi hace un rato... Su nombre es Mai... -continuo hablando

-es cierto... Solo esta jugando conmigo... El tiene novia

-pan... ¿Estas bien? -devi camino hacia ella al verla desorientada se le acerco tratando de abrazarla pero la empujo y corrio al baño, cerro la puerta tras ella ignorando el llamado de aquella mujer castaña, cayo de rodillas ante el escusado y comenzo a devolver todo lo que habia comido, y cuando sintio ya no poder mas metio 2 dedos en su boca provocandose mas el vomito y todo salió... Afuera ya no se escuchaba nada devi habia salido a peticion de Trunks el estaba pegado en la puerta tratando de escucharla, pan permanecio tirada en el frio priso del baño recargada en los bordes de la tapa del baño tomo la liga que trai a un lado de su pulcera y amarro su larga cabellera para que no se impregnara con la porqueria que arrojaba por la boca... No era posible que trunks tuviera novia y que le haya mentido... "¿porque lo hizo?" "¿porque a mi? Pensaba secándose sus lagrimas, tallo sus ojos, se puso de pie jalo la cadena para que todo se fuera por el drenaje, ojala y sus penas tambien se fueran por el caño, abrio la llave del lavabo y mojo su rostro, tomo un poco de agua y enjuago su boca para sacar el sabor a vomito de ella, no quizo mirarse en el espejo sabia que lo que vería no le iba agradar, enojo, tristeza y desilusión todo ocasionado por la misma persona, saco su fiel pastillero de su pantalón, lo abrio y saco un pequeño envoltorio de papel doblado, lo desenvolvio e inhalo aquel polvo blanco, se limpio la nariz para evitar que cualquier rasto de aquella sustancia pudiera delatarla, dio la espalda y se decidio por abrir la puerta cuando salio del baño lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules que la miraban preocupado

-¿que estabas haciendo?

-que te importa -respondio friamente - ¿no tenias una junta?

-si pero olvide unos papeles y vi a devi... cuando me acerque escuche...

-pense que no se podia escuchar nada - interrumpió - ¿que otras mentiras me habras dicho?

-¿de que hablas? - seguia negandolo

-no quiero hablarte, ni verte - sus lagrimas calleron se nuevo -no me busques

-pan... -la detuvo antes que saliera de la oficina pero ella se safo con un manotazo

-aaaahh y gracias por convertirme en una zorra roba novios... -se expresión se convirtio en un segundo de angustia a sorpresa - la proxima vez que quieras comer con alguien pideselo a Mai

-p-p-pan.. - tartamudeo tratando de articular una sola palabra pero no pudo, la puerta se cerro de golpe perdiendo de vista aquella chica destrozada, camino de un lado al otro rascando su cabeza con desesperacion, tomo su pisapapeles y lo arrojo contra el ventanal rompiendolo en mil pedazos, el aire se colo por toda la habitación y ni asi podia respirar bien, varios empleados entraron deprisa al escuchar aquel ruido pero solo vieron a un Trunks sumamente enfadado y gritandoles que se fueran y lo dejaran solo...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura para decirte NO espérame no estoy segura ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura, no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda

NO, no me respondas no es necesario pero que esto te sirva para ver todo el daño que has causado...

Al salir de aquella empresa corrio lo mas lejos posible tratando de no explotar pero no podia evitarlo, saco su celular y marco un nunero recurrente en su lista de contactos, llamo ala unica persona en la que podia confiar

-¿Hurian? - llamo con la voz entre cortada - ¿donde estas? necesito verte.. Por favor

-¿que te sucede? - se escucho desde la vocina de aquel aparato - pan ¿donde estas?

-¿donde estas tu?

-estoy en el parque, e-estoy con los chicos ¿tu donde estas?

-voy para allá porfavor esperenme estoy... -iba demaciado rapido asi que no pudo esquivar un repartidor de comida rapida que iba en una bicicleta y cayo en la banqueta tirando su celular -¡¿pan?! Se escucho por la bocina

-¿esta bien? - le preguntó el repartidor al ayudarla a levantarse ella seguia llorando

-mi celular -pidio entre sollozos y un señora regordeta lo levanto y se lo dio

-¿esta bien? - volvieron a preguntar pero ella los ignoro y continuo caminando, su celular vibro de nuevo ella recibió la llamada

-¿pan? ¿Que paso?

-es- e-e- estoy bien... ya casi.. llego

-pan... Con calma... No nos iremos de aquí por lo que mas quieras fijate al cruzar la calle

-s-si - colgo el teléfono y camino rápido esquivando ala gente, secandose las lagrimas y tallandose los ojos, comenzó a ver todo borroso pero no le importo continuo caminando hasta llegar ala esquina para pasar la calle, un carro blanco le pito y el conductor le grito cosas obsenas para que se fijara y se quitara del camino, regreso ala banqueta y permaneció recargada en un poste de luz tratando de calmarse, le habia prometido a Hurian ir con cuidado y casi la atropellan, su corazón no ayudaba no dejaba de latir con descontrol sentia que le explotaria, aun asi cuando el semáforo cambio de color ella apresuró el paso hasta llegar al dicho parque, also la vista y trato de buscar a su amigo pero solo veia gente desconocida, personas hablando de cosas triviales, riendo, peleando y gritando... todo le daba vueltas, todo el ruido la volvia loca hasta que un par de manos se hicieron presentes tocando sus hombros, ella volteo y lo vio, aquel chico de cabello y ojos negros estaba ahi, el tenia una mirada llena de angustia y esta se complico al ver a su mejor amiga llorando

-panny ¿que tienes? - la abrazo - ¿porque estas asi?

-hurian... -lloro aun mas - no puedo... El me...

-¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Quien fue? - interrogo Angelus molesto

-fui una idiota yo le crei - lloraba - el me engaño

-tranquila - intercambio miradas con los demás, a su amiga le habian roto el corazón - ven - la llevo a una banca y se sento junto con ella sin dejar de abrazarla, los chicos la rodearon y Erik le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas - tu no eres ninguna idiota, ¿me oiste?

-cuentanos que paso

-me enamore de quien no debia -Erik desvio la mirada esa confesión le dolio - el me hizo quedar como una zorra - volvio a llorar pero esta vez su respiración se le dificulto

-pan calma.. -le sugerio Hurian sobando su espalda

-no puedo... Respirar hurian... ¿Que me esta pasando?

-te estas hiperventilando tranquila respira...

-no... Puedo... Mi Corazón... -llevo sus manos al pecho y apretó su blusa contra su piel y solo cayo encima de su amigo

-¡¡¡PAAAAAN!!! - grito llamando la atencion de algunas personas, Erik devolvio la vista y vio a su amiga inconciente sobre Hurian

-¡ay que llevarla aun hospital! - grito Liam

-el hospital mas cercano es el wukong esta a tres calles de aqui - Hurian cargo a pan en su espalda y corrio con sus amigos tras el, pasaban la calle sin importarles los autos, tenian que llegar rapido, cuando la cargo pudo notar que su amiga no pesaba nada y su corazon latia tan rapido que daba miedo y unas segundos después... No sintio nada, apresuro su velocidad dejando alos demas atras y llego al hospital gritando desde la puerta por auxilio

-¡¡¡¡AAAYUDAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA!!! - un par de enfermeras se le acercaron y otro enfermero llego con una camilla, con sumo cuidado se la quitaron de la espalda y la recostaron en la cama

-¿que le ocurrio? -un sujeto de mayor edad con bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor se su cuello comenzo a examinarla, puso dos dedos sobre su cuello bajo la mandibula buscando su pulso pero no encontro nada, se quito su estetoscopio y puso las olivas en sus oidos y coloco la campana sobre el pecho de pan

-solo se desmayo... dijo que no podia respirar - contestaba al mismo tiempo que corrian hacia una habitacion equipada para esos casos

-no puedes pasar - le dijo uno de los enfermeros deteniendo a hurian quien corria detras de ellos ya que no tenia permitido pasar

-pero

-te mantendremos informado pero no puedes pasar

adentro de aquella habitación...

-no tiene pulso - decia una enfermera tratando de entubarla, deslizo un tipo de mascarilla ensanchadora por su paladar y la introdujo por completo hasta su garganta solo dejando un pequeño tubo en la parte de arriba ligado con pequeña mangera transparente en la cual la conecto una jeringa e hincho la mascarilla ya estando dentro de su garganta después conecto otra mangera mas grande y corrugada por el pequeño tubo que salia de la boca de pan para conectarlo a otra manguera para ventilar la mascarilla despues la desconecto y metio un tubo aun mas pequeño al ya estar dentro saco la mascarilla y dejo el tubo pequeño para conectarlo al respirador todo eso un unos segundos

-presion baja - indico otro enfermero despues de conectarla un monitor que comenzo a pitar alarmantemente

-vamos no te rindas - pedia el doctor mientras hacia RCP sobre el pecho de pan- eres una niña vamoooos

-tiene muchas arritmias

-la perdemos

-5 mml de antropina - pidio el doctor y la enfermera acato sus órdenes

-necesitamos el carro de reanimacion ¡ahora! -exclamó mientras corrian por el, no tardaron en traerlo pues habia uno cerca, aquellos pitidos se habian convertido en uno solo anunciando que el corazon habia dejado de latir por completo - carge a 200 pidio el doctor despues de tomar las paletas, una enfermera corto la blusa de la pasiente con unas tijeras para dejar su pecho al descubierto - fuera -ordenó el doctor para que todos dejaran de tocarla, en cuanto las manos salieron un electrochoque se le deposito haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara -vuelva a cargar a 200 - indico - fuera - volvio a hacer lo mismo pero el pitido no mostraba cambios seguia siendo solo un pitido continúo - cargen a 250 - grito y volvio a pasar lo mismo... Su corazon ya no latia y ella solo respiraba por quel ventilador que le habian puesto, el sonido invadió la habitacion y solo eso se pudo escuchar...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura, para decirte NO, espérame no estoy segura, ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura, no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda

Si no me ibas amar...

Si no me ibas amar...

¿Para que me hiciste tuya?


	4. 4-Herida parte 2

_**Sobrevivir**_

No habia ningun cambio en el estado de pan los enfermeros comenzaba a perder las esperanzas

-carge a 350 - ordeno el hombre con bata blanca y obedecieron, puso por ultima vez aquellas frias paletas en el pecho de su paciente, una fuerte descarga se apodero de su cuerpo arqueandose por completo su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a estabilizarse y ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, las enfermeras celebraban y aplaudian al doctor en turno, le quitaron la entubasion y pusieron una canula nasal para ayudarla a respirar mejor, colocaron un suero para contrarrestar su deshidratacion - quiero analisis completo de sangre y preparenla para un electro en cuanto tengamos los analisi y la Autorización de sus padres se lo haremos

-si doctor - la sacaron en la camilla aun conectada por el suero que le habian puesto y el oxigeno -cuando salieron Hurian corrio a verla junto alos otros quienes ya habian llegado

-pan ¿como estas?

-¿como te sientes?

-¿que paso?

-tranquilos - respondio el mismo hombre que habia atendido a su amiga -ella esta bien pero necesita descansar la subiran a su habitación y ahi podran visitarla en unos momentos mas pero sin alterarla -les informaba mientra ella se iba con la enfermera que empujaba su camilla ellos suspiraron en coro lo peor ya habia pasado - ¿ustedes son familiares?

-somos amigos

-¿algun familiar de ella que pueda venir?

\- si los llamaremos pero.. ¿Que le sucedió?

-lo siento hijo pero no puedo decirtelo si no eres familiar

-pero...

-en cuanto lleguen sus padres diganle ala enfermera que esta acargo del caso de su amiga - señalo una mujer delgada de cabello rubio vestía un uniforme de dos piesas una camisa y un pantalon de franela color azul - Bailey - la llamo

-si doctor

-lleva estos chicos ala sala de espera

-¿aun no podemos verla?

-quiero que descanse un poco despues podran verla todo el tiempo que quieran

-gracias

-vamos chicos - los llevaba la enfermera. Caminador detras de aquella mujer hasta llegar a un tipo sala habia sillas y pequeñas islas de muebles las pocas personas que estaban ahi tenían caras preocupadas otras estaban felices y otras lloraba - aqui pueden esperar

-gracias...

Trunks volaba por las montañas paoz queria llegar aquel lugar donde se citaba con pan despues del trabajo le habia enviado varios mensajes pero ella no respondia, en verdad la cago, sabia que tarde o temprano ella iba a saber la verdad pero no pensó que seria tan pronto, "deseguro vio cuando Mai me beso"

-soy un idiota, como pude hacerle esto... En especial a ella... Mi amiga de toda la vida... La hija de gohan... Tengo que hablar con ella explicarle... Pero no responde... No vendra - se detuvo en aquel lugar, miro su teléfono - tengo que ir - se dijo asi mismo y comenzó a volar denuevo pronto llego a una gran casa de color blanco, nunca antes habia estado tan nervioso por entrar ahi, no sabia que cosa le podria pasar cruzando aquella puerta tal vez gohan lo mataria pasara lo que pasara se lo merecía. Presiono un pequeño boton circular como rojo, el timbre sono por toda la casa y de inmediato la puerta se abrió

-hola trunks ¿que te trae por aquí? - lo recibio la madre de pan invitandolo a pasar

-¿le paso algo a Pan? - entro con inquietud

-ella... ¿Ella no esta aqui?

-no - respondió videl un poco preocupada

-¿trunks?

-goten ¿que haces en casa temprano?

-estoy terminado mi tesis

-¿y como vas?

-pues ya termine solo me faltan unas cositas de nada -sonrio -una noche mas en vela y termino mañana es mi fecha de entrega y estoy muy nervioso -also su mao y la llevo detras de su cabeza

-¿goten sabes donde esta pan?

-noup, pense que estaba con el - señalo a trunks

-no ella salio temprano y...

-entonces tal vez este con Hurian, videl ya sabes que esos viven juntos

-tal vez pero tengo un mal precentimiento

-¿un mal preceuntimiendo sobre que? - pregunto gohan entrano ala casa y saludando asu esposa con un beso

-es Pan.. No sabemo donde esta

-hola trunks buenas tardes

-buenas tardes gohan

-¿no esta con Hurian?siempre andan juntos -"de nuevo ese tal Hurian? Penso trunks enojado -creo que tenían ensayo

-ya le marque y no me contesta -informo Trunks - tampoco siento su ki - Gohan trato de localizarlo y tampoco pudo also la vista rapidamente para ver a Goten quien etendio rapidamente y fue por su sueter para sair a buscar asu sobrina, seguramente un descontrol, debian encontrarla y pronto -¿que sucede?

\- cuando pan baja su ki es porque... - fue truncado por el teléfono que estaba en la mesita cerca de la sala

\- residencia Son -contesto goten - Hurian hola oye ¿pan esta contigo?... ¡¿Que?! -todos lo voltero aver - ¿en que Hospital?

-¿hospital?

-pan esta hospitalizada.. - comunicó a su familia y amigo - ya vamos en camino no te vayas si... -colgó el teléfono y miro a todos -pan esta grave - esas palabras resonaron en la mente de trunks se sintió culpable de todo bajo la mirada y empuñó sus manos -esta en el hospital Wukong el doctor no le quizo dar detalles hasta que ustedes vayan

-¿estas bien Videl?

-si debemos irnos - salio de la casa y comenzó a volar los demas la siguieron, el auto era muy lento en este caso lo mejor era volar y llegar lo mas rapido posible "esto... Yo lo cause" pensaba trunks quedandose atras

\- ella estara bien - dijo goten disminuyendo la velocidad y quedar ala par de su amigo - es fuerte tal vez no fue nada - trato de tranquilizarlo

-si esperemos que asi sea... - los cuatro llegaron al hospital sin importarle que alguien los hubiera visto llegar volando

-Hurian - lo llamo gohan corriendo hasta el

-señor Gohan buenas tardes -saludaban los demas - señora videl

-¿que sucedio?

-¿como esta mi niña?

-no lo se - declaró aquel muchacho - el doctor no nos quizo decir nada liam fue por la enfermera no tarda en llegar

-ahi vienen - señalo Angelus - tambien viene el doctor

-¿ustedes son los padres de pan son satan?

-si somos nosotros ¿que es lo que tiene mi hija doctor?

-hablemos en privado

-no -exigio hurian - hablen aqui nosotros la tragimos y queremos saber que tiene - el doctor miro alos padres de su paciente y estos asintieron

-ok - suspiro - enfermera podria traerme los analisis y la solicitud para los estudios programados

-si doctor enseguida vuelvo

-doctor...

-su hija esta estable por el momento tuvo un ataque miocardio debido a severas arritmias

\- ay por dios - videl tapo su boca y tomo el brazo de gohan, el la sujetó de la cintura - es por eso que quiero realizarle varios estudios -suspiro -para descartar un problema

-yo pude sentir como su corazon dejo de latir - musito Hurian nadie lo escucho

-aqui estan doctor - llego aquella enfermera y le entrego 2 folders color azul donde saco un par de hojas blancas con algo escrito en ellas

-gracias bailey, les sere sincero - añadio - estoy muy preocupado por su hija, los analisis que le hicimos no son nada favorables - also su mano y le entrego los analisis, gohan los tomo pero no queria verlos aquellas palabras del doctor habian sido suficientes para asustarlo, se armo de valor y leyo detenidamente... la informacion que le estaba dando era de suma preocupación

-esto no puede ser - se dirigio al doctor buscando una explicación - esto esta mal -goten le quito la hoja y leyo su rostro cambio por completo -pan no... Hagan otros estudios

-ella no consume nada de esto - aclaro videl

-Hurian... - goten se abalanzó sobre el y lo estampo contra la pared - ¡¿tu lo sabias?! ¡Dimeeee!

-¡goten suéltalo!

-¡NO! ¡YO NO SABIA NADA! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE YO DEJARÍA QUE SE METIERA ESAS MADRES?! ¡¿CREES QUE YO NO LES HUBIERA DICHO?! -

-ya basta - lo jalo trunks para que lo soltara, su amigo estaba apunto de golpearlo

-maldita sea, ¿pan que has hecho? - se lamento gohan rascandose la cabeza

-¿ella esta bien? - pregunto goten tratando de calmarse, trunks se habia metido entre el y Hurian para separarlos

-... Por ahora -queremos ver que tanto daño se ha ocacionado en su organismo, esa falla cardiaca me preocupa quiero hacerle unos estudios pero necesito su autorización y que firmen algunos papeles

-si - bailey se acerco a ellos y les entrego unos formulario para que los firmaran

-por ahora solo podemos medicarla para controlar la taquicardia también le daremos un poco de farmacos para que expulsen la droga de su sistema por completo: marihuana, anfetaminas MDMA cocaina heroina y LSD,... Esta niña probo de todo, su organismo sebe estar vuelto loco, tanbien queria hablarles acerca de las cicatrices que tiene y la falta de peso que presenta... ella misma se esta matando

-¿podemos verla?

-si solo no la alteren o podrian ocacionar otro ataque y seria muy peligros

-ok

-bailey llevalos y ustedes pueden venir conmigo necesito hablarle de los procedimientos que le haremos -videl y gohan asintieron y se marcharon con el doctor los demas siguieron ala enfermera hasta llegar auna habitacion donde se encontraba pan no era muy grande pero tenia una cama donde estaba recostada enchufada a diversas cosas, a un lado tenia un pequeño sofa que a simple vista se veía incomo un par de silla al otro lado una television pegada ala pared y una puerta que daba al baño

-¿como estas pan? - pregunto goten tomando su mano todos habian entrado angelus y erik se sentaron en el sofa liam y Hurian acercaron las sillas para estar mas cerca de ella, goten y trunks permanecieron parados unos encada lado de la cama

-me duele el cerebro

-¿acaso tienes? Porque no parece

-goten - lo llamo trunks -recuerda lo que dijo el doctor

-nos distes un gran susto pan -se le acercó angelus

-lo siento

\- pude sentir cuando tu corazón dejo de latir... Me asustaste mucho

-pensamos que te perderiamos

-desgraciadamente... Sigo aqui

-¡no digas eso! - la regaño trunks

-¿tu que haces aqui?

-me preocupe... Fui a tu casa y no estabas luego alguien llamo y dijo que estabas en el hospital

-pues estoy bien... Ya te puedes ir

-no me ire

-panny...

-no me di... Aaa ¿que quieres cara de xoloitzcuincle? - hurian solo sonrio

-quiero que estés mejor - se levanto de la silla y la abrazo casi se podia ver arriba de ella, de nuevo los celos invadieron Trunks, tenia ganas de tomarlo de las greñas y sacarlo a patadas de ahi, pero no podia, eso podria alterar a pan y ocacionarle otro ataque

-ya estoy mejor de verdad - correspondio el abrazo con afecto "¿porque lo abraza?" "pensaba que no le gustaba el contanto fisico" pensaba aquel pelilila

-¿como esta la paciente? - dijo el doctor interrumpiendo el abrazo atras de el venían videl y gohan

-ya me quiero ir

-pues que lastima porque no iras a ningun lado - sermoneo gohan, estaba realmente furioso con ella - tu misma te lo provocaste ahora te aguantas

-¿papa? -el nunca le habia alsado la voz de esa manera

-¿desde cuando pan? -interrogo su madre con lagrimas cayendo de sus azules ojos

-¿desde cuando que? - algo en ella le decia que sus padres ya estaban al tanto de sus adicciones

-¿desde cuando te drogas? - todos guardaron silecio hurian la miro, queria preguntarle tantas cosas el era su mejor amigo y nunca lo noto, es decir, pan aveces en las fiestas tomaba mas de la cuenta pero que chico de 15 años no lo hacia... Ademas el siempre la cuidaba y no dejaba que llegara aun nivel de preocupación

-¿pan eso es verdad? - fue lo unico que salio de sus labios

-tal vez -susurro

-¡¿Desde cuando?! - grito su padre

-hace año y medio - declaró, su rostro no mostraba preocupacion alguna era como si aquella situacion no le importara - ¿quieres los detalles? ... Bien comencé con la marihuana pero no me funsiono, después probe la heroina me hacia sentir como zombie, siempre tenia mucho sueño, ademas de que sentía la nececidad de querer mas asi que la deje y la cambie por el LSD me gusto.. Se sentia muy bien aunque despues se volvio raro - rio- literalmente sentia que podia oir los colores y ver los sonidos -chasqueó la lengua un par de veces - de ahi probe a cocaina tambien me hacia sientir bien... Pero ala larga me ponia irritable sentia vertigo y creo que desarrolle paranoia -rio de nueva cuenta, sus padres y tio escuchaban muy atentos, todo lo que pan habia dicho era cierto, todos esos comportamientos que ella habia tenido era por efecto de las drogas y jamas lo notaron - hasta que probé el éxtasis y esmuy efectivo, hasta la fecha me ha funcionado controla muy bien mis estados de animo... Hasta tu misma lo dijiste mama soy mas alegre

-pan... Esto es ridiculo... Podrias morir - intervino trunks

-¿y?

-¿como que "y"?

-si la gente muere todo el tiempo, de camino al trabajo, ala escuela, de un avionaso, atropellados, de cáncer, de viejos... Salvando ala tierra - todos comprendieron - o... Siendo asesinda por tu propia nieta...

-pan tu no... -trato de hablar su padre

-¡tu no estabas ahi no sabes nada! - exclamó

-señores calma -pidio el doctor

-no entiendes nada ¿cierto? Eres una egoista - reclamo goten - solo piensas e ti misma y en tus sentimientos dime ¿has pensado en nosotros? ¿En lo que sentiremos cuando te mueras? ¿Lo mucho que vamos a sufrir? No es como si te muriersas y nosotros sltaramos de felicidad pan solo estas...

-no - interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro - ustedes no entienden... No me importa... Ya nada me importa

-toma - dijo trunks disgustado dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza - tanta droga pudrió tu cerebro

-oye no me toques

-basta - aclaro gohan - ya lo hecho hecho esta - se acerco a su hija hurian se quito de enmedio para que este pudiera sentarse sobre la cama - pan... Lo siento no te hemos puesto la atencion necesaria

-todo esto es nuestra culpa -confirmo su madre también acercandose a ella, estaba envuelta en un mar de llanto

-si tu mueres será nuestra culpa

-no lo es... Fue mi...

-no pan... Como tus padres debimos darnos cuenta y no lo hicimos, pero si nos lo permites -gohan comenzo a llorar sin poder seguir hablando, trunks, goten y pan se asombraron el hecho de verlo llorar implicaba que el estaba desesperado porla situación de su hija

-papa no llores - se levanto de la cama para quedar sentada, sintio unos piquetes agudos en su brazo provocados por las agujas que le inyectaban el suero pero los ignoro y abrazo a su padre - nunca fue mi intención preocuparlos... No quiero verlos asi... Papa prometo recuperarme te lo dije...

-pues no parece pan - la abrazo - no quiero perderte ati también... Prometeme que no te dejaras morir

-yo..

-porfavor

-papá... Yo - volteo a ver asu madre lucia palida y demacrada, y no era solo hoy ella comenzó a lucir asi desde que se corto las venas, también su padre se veía asi, no solo estaba atentando contra su vida, si no que tambien se estaba llevando asus padres con ella y a goten -lo intentaré - musitó - lo prometo

-bueno -interrumpio el doctor - ¿cual es la droga que mas has usado?

-LSD, cocaina y extasis

-la cocaina ¿la inhalas o te la inyectas?

-inhalo

-¿el éxtasis?

-pastillas

-como consumes el LSD?

-... Inyecatada... -mintió -

-¿Cada cuanto? -pan suspiró

\- el LSD... por las noches la cocaina últimamente casi a diario.. hoy consumi un poco y el éxtasis todos los dias... - el doctor la miro e hizo un gesto de preocupación en seguida suspiró

\- has sufrido una sobre dosis... Tienes suerte, pudiste morir, todo eso que has consumido provoco una reacciones en tu corazón ocacionando arritmias cardiacas por eso te dio un infarto miocardio, recibiras un tratamiento para sacar todo eso de tu organismo y después te haremos las pruebas necesarias para saber si no hay ningun daño permanente o solo fue la sobre dosis

-¿y me puedo ir ami casa?

-no... Necesito tenerte bajo observaciones tu ritmo cardíaco aun esta alterado debemos prevenir otro infarto ademas de que las medicinas que te daremos son muy fuertes - informo - dependiendo de tu mejora veremos si te puedo dar de alta, tambien estas muy desidratada, en cuanto ese suero se acabe vendrá la enfermera y colocará otro... Necesito que alguien se quede con ella esta noche para checarla

-yo - dijo gohan

\- no creo que sea buena idea gohan - aclaro trunks - no han descansado muy bien esta última semana con el proyecto de C. C. Ni tu ni videl estan en condiciones

-entonces yo me quedo- dijo goten

-tienes que presentar tu tesis mañana y no la has terminado

-¿yo no me puedo quedar verdad? - pregunto Hurian

-necesito que sea mayor de edad

-puedo retrasar mi tesis un par de dias

-no seas tonto... No lo permitire

-yo me puedo quedar... No tengo nada que hacer y mañana no trabajaré - manifestó trunks sonriente

-mejor me quedo sola

-no le trunks.. Seria abusar demasiado

-por supuesto que no, lo hare encantado - intercambiaron miradas y aunque no querian aceptarlo aquel chico tenia razon ellos apenas si habian dormido 8 horas en toda la semana

-deacuerdo - sonrieron con esfuerzo

-COF COF COF COF COF - tosió con desesperacion sentia que el aire se le iba de los pulmones

-pan... Pan respira -

-no... Puedo... - Jadeo el doctor se acerco a ella le quito la canula nasal y en su lugar coloco una mascarilla en su boca y nariz

-¿mejor? -ella asintio con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mascarilla con su mano - descansa - la ayudo a recostarse - necesito que firmen la autorización para que el joven pueda quedarse esta noche

-claro

-nosotros nos vamos pero venimos mañana ¿si enana?

-portate bien

-no trumes al pobre que se quedara contigo - sonrio

-adios moustro - no tan convencido de dejar asu sobrina en manos de trunks se le acercó y depósito un suave beso en su frente

-los odio - se levanto la mascarilla para hablarles

-mentira nos quieres - dijo erik

-nos amas -dijo liam

-nos adoras -dijo angelus

-y no puedes vivir sin nosotros - cantaron los 5 chicos ala vez

-largo - sonrio

-¿quieres que te deje mi guitarra? - preguntó erik acercandose le

-si gracias...

-Amm ¿que andaban haciendo en el parque? -preguntó goten ahora que les ponia atencion todos llevaban guitarra

-esque andábamos cantanto en el metro

-¿y sin mi? - acalro pan atravez de su bozal

-si pero tu ya tienes trabajo nosotros no - mostro su lengua

-bueno firmamos los papeles y voy a cambiarme -intervino trunks alejando a hurian - ahora vuelvo

-hija descansa mañana venimos a verte, te traere un poco de ropa - la beso era la segunda vez que alguien la besaba, en verdad estaba mal

-vámonos - todos saliero de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo

-doctor - lo llamo -¿podria quedarme con ella hasta que el regrese? No, no quiero que se quede sola

-una enfermera la estará checando

-si pero de todos modos quisiera quedarme - miro a gohan ya videl - si no les importa

-claro hurian, ya sabemos que ustedes dos son como uña y mugre -el sonrió

-gracias - dio la vuelta y corrio de nuevo hasta la habitación de pan - me quedare un rato contigo.. Descansa -ella sonrio y cerro sus ojos en verdad estaba cansada y solo queria dormir

-¿puedo preguntarles algo? - cuestiono trunks

-si ¿que pasa?

-¿no les molesta que ese chico pase mucho tiempo con pan?

-pues debo admitir que al principio ami me disgustaba un poco, aveces el se metia asu cuarto y los encontrábamos durmiendo juntos

-¡¿QUE?!

-si fue traumatico para mi pero... -trunks no se sentia muy molesto y confundido - Hurian es Gay - aclaró

-pense que el gay era Erik -al decir esto Angelus, Liam y goten soltaron una carcajada disgustando alas enfermeras que los silenciaron de inmediato, Erik lo fulmino con la mirada y se puso completamente rojo de la cara

-yo no soy gay - dijo furioso

-no te enojes Erik - pidio el mayor de los halliwell - jajajaja es que pareces jajaja todos pensabamos que lo eras

-ademas siempre estabas junto a Hurian parecian novios

-ja ja ja - rio con sarcasmo y cruzo los brazos - con estos amigos que me cargo para que quiero enemigos - todos rieron

Los chicos se habian marchado y trunks firmo los papelea junto con sus amigos ya solo tenia que ir a cambiarse y comer un poco, se despidio de los Son y emprendio el vuelo en direccion opuesta ala de ellos, estaba preocupado por ellos y en especial por pan ¿como es que pan habia llegado tan lejos? ¿En que estaria pensando? ¿En verdad queria morir? ¿Tan mal esta para preferir la muerte? Agilizo el vuelo para cruzar la ciudad en unos minutos

-fui yo quien ocaciono todo esto, todo por no ser sincero pero ¿como sabia su nombre? yo jamas la mencione... Por eso estaba tan callada conmigo... Tal vez fue Bra... Estuvo toda la mañana con ella - aterrizo en el patio delantero de su casa cayendo de puntas con suavidad solto un gran suspiro y camino hacia la puerta, al entrar noto unos kis conocidos en la cocina -Buenas noches familia - saludo. Bulma y Bra estaban ordenando una lista en su libreta, nombres de familiares y amigos aparecian en esta, Vegeta esta comiendo sin prestarles la mas minima atención

-trunks ¿donde estabas? Mai te busco en la tarde

-si tu querida noviesita estuvo de lambiscona con mamá

-Bra no hables asi de Mai -la regaño su madre - no se porque no te agrada ella es una muy buena muchachita - bra rodó los ojos y fue con su padre a comer - ¿quieres cenar... ?

-¿que sucedio? - pregunto vegeta dejando aun lado su comida, solo basto una mirada para saber que algo preocupaba asu hijo

-... Si mamá... Gracias - miro asu padre - me ire a duchar y cuando regrese les platico la situación... - dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina dejando asu familia preocupada

Los Son habia llegado asu casa, nadie hablo solo se fueron a diferentes partes de esa residencia, Goten fue directamente asu habitacion daba gracias a kamisama porque tenia que terminar su tesis y asi no pensaria en su sobrina, se quito el sueter y se sentó frente a su computadora. Gohan se habia ido ala pequeña cantina que tenian en la cocina saco una botella de escoses y sirvio un poco en un vaso para despues tomarlo sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados apesar se haber llorado sentia las ganas de llorar mas y mas, su unica hija habia caido en vicios y el estaba ahí tomando tratando de olvidar un vicio con otro, Videl estaba sentada en la cama de Pan abrazando un pequeño oso color blanco que le habian regalado cuando cumplio 6 años sus ojos seguian derramando lagrimas y su corazón le dolia demaciado, no entendia como esto se habia salido de control ¿cuando fue que su hija habia caído en las drogas? ¿Como no lo noto? ¿Porque no insistió? ¿Porque?...

-buenas noches - saludo bailey

-buenas noches respondio Hurian al verla entrar, ella se acerco apan y checo sus signos vitales, verifico que el suero estuviera bien puesto y cuanto faltaba para poner el segundo, anoto todo en un expediente que estaba en la parte trasera de la camilla

-enfermera - la llamo pan despertando

-descansa

-¿me puede quitar esto? - pregunto tomando con su mano la mascarilla que Anteriormente le habian puesto

-¿ya puedes respirar mejor?

-si... Siento que esto me sofoca

-deacuerdo - se le acercó y con sumo cuidado se la retiró -la dejare en este lugar por si te vuelve a faltar el aire y la canula no te es suficiente - puso el objeto arriba del monitor cardíaco enseñandole a ambos el lugar donde lo puso, despues coloco aquella mangera atorandola en sus orejas y colocandola en su nariz

-gracias - la enfermera la sonrió y salio de la

habitacion

-¿como te sientes?

-mejor creo que dormir me ayudo un poco

-pan... ¿Porque lo hiciste?... ¿Mi amistad no es suficiente...?

-hurian... No se que decir... Solo me queria sentir mejor

-pan ¿sabes como vivo?... Y aun asi jamas recurriría alas drogas

-lose... Peedon Hurian pero... ¿que mas quieres que te diga?

-solo dime que las dejaras

-lo hare...

-trunks ¿ahora si nos diras porque traes esa cara? -pregunto su madre acercandole un plato de comida, se sento junto a ella y tomo un trago de jugo de naranja

-tengo que volver al hospital

-¡¿QUEE?! -gritaron acoro madre e hija bulma le toco la frente y lo examinó de cerca, el solo sonrió - ¿te sientes mal?

-¿te duele algo hermanito? ¿Que te pasa?

-no mamá yo estoy bien - sonrió y comenzó a comer de prisa

-ay que malo eres trunks pensamos que te estabas muriendo

-entonces ¿a que vas al hospital? ¿Es... Mai?

¿Le paso algo?

-por supuesto que no mamá... -bajo la mirada y cerro los puños - es... Pan.. Ella esta internada...

-¿que le paso? - pregunto Bra, su hermano desvio la mirada y dejo de comer - trunks ¿que le paso? Esta mañana estaba bien

-ella... -resopló - abuso de ciertas drogas y...

-¿que? -preguntaron incredula, vegeta also la vista estaba sorprendiso el conocia a esa mocosa como el la llamaba y jamas penso que ella pudiera hacer eso

\- tuvo una sobredosis

-¡no mientas Trunks! - gritó su hermana -¡yo la vi... Estaba bien!

-lo se yo también la vi bien... Todo paso en la tarde... Ella tuvo un infarto miocardio

-por dende - bulma estaba afligida conocia a esa niña desde que nacio, tenia casi la misma edad que su hija, era alguien especial, siempre llena de alegria - ¿como estan Goha y Vide?

-nada bien... Nunca habia visto llorar a gohan.. Y videl esta destrozada, el único que se ve bien es Goten... Pero no se como este realmente

-¿y ella que dijo?

-pues por la discusión que tuvieron... Dio a entender que no le importaba morir y que habia recurrido alas drogas para ya no estar teiste y no preocuparlos

-¡quiero verla! ¡Porfavor Trunks llevame contigo!

-no bra, no te dejaran pasar, la hora de visitas termino

-¿y tu? ¿Porque vas?

-yo me quedare para cuidarla, gohan y videl no estan en condiciones, y goten tiene lo de su tesis mañana, asi que yo me ofrecí segun el doctor debe quedarse algien con ella por si tiene ansiedad por las drogas

-me sorprende -intervino vegeta - debio de haber consumido mucho de esas porquerias ya que nosotros como saiyajin no nos afectan tanto... Eso pasa por no entrenar... ¡Bra! - le grito - ¡te prohibo que tragues esas cosas?

-pero papá yo no...

-estas advertida - tosos se sorprendieron por la reaccion de vegeta - hump - cruzo los brazos y se marchó - mocosa estupida - gruñia mientras se alejaba, era obvio que se refería a pan ya que asu hija no le diria asi

-oye bra - termino de comer - ¿tu le hablaste a Pan de Mai?

-yo... - un tick apareció en su ojo derecho y su boca se enchueco con una risa nerviosa - por supuesto que no ¿acaso crees que voy a malgastar mi valioso tiempo hablando de esa? Pfff

-aah.. Bueno.. Solo preguntaba... Es hora de irme -"si ella no le dijo ¿quien fue?

-trunks... Dile que mañana iremos a verla - le indico su madre

-si mamá las veo mañana

Hurian permanecia recostado en el sofa con los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza y con los pies salidos del mueble, puesto que estaba pequeño como para que todo su cuerpo entrara

-tomala te lo dije te cacharon - peleaba hurian con los personajes de una novela que estaba pasando por la television - pero nunca me hiciste caso

-es que no se lo gritaste mas fuerte - añadio pan

-¡nooooo! - grito cuando acabo la transmision -debo saber mas aaaaaggg! Solo me ilucionan

-jajajaja

-oye - se enderezó- cantemos ¿si?

-si ¿por que no? - tomo el control de la televisión y la apago despues se levanto del sofa y tomo la guitarra que Erik le habia dejado asu amiga y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes hasta crear una melodia que pan reconoció enseguida...

Hurian:

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

Pan:

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Hurian:

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Ambos:

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

Hurian:

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Pan:

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Hurian:

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Pan:

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Hurian:

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

Ambos:

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

Pan:

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Hurian:

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Pan:

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Hurian:

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Ambos:

Unless you show me how

Hurian:

When you feel my heat

Ambos:

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Hurian:

Don't get too close

Ambos:

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Varias enfermeras, doctores y hasta pacientes se habian amontonado en la puerta de aquella habitacion, la musica y grandes voces que interpretaban la cancion "demons" resonaban por el pasillo atrayendo la atencion del publico del hosital wukong, Trunk al ver ala gente reunida en la habitación de pan corrio alarmado pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio ala chica que le habia robado el corazón cantando como un verdadero angel junto a su amiguito, mientras hurian tocaba la guitarra pan tocaba sus rodillas como si fueran la caja de sonidos que los musicos ocupan en sesiones acusticas, pronto terminaron y fueron obasinados con aplausos y chiflidos, hurian se levanto y dio las gracias inclinándose hacia enfrente como dando una reverencia asu amable publico, trunks se les unio y les aplaudio, esto era algo que no sabia de pan... En realidad no sabia muchas cosas de ella, si ese fuera el caso hubiera sabido sobre sus adicciones

-bueno, bueno todo estuvo muy bonito pero la paciente tiene que descansar - dijo Bailey corriendo asus compañeros de trabajo y alos pacientes - no deberias de estar cantanto te recuerdo que hace unos momentos no podias respirar bien

-lei en una revista que cantar ayuda arespirar mejor

-eso solo es un mito - dijo trunks al entrar ala habitación, ella lo vio de pies a cabeza el traia puesto una simple camisa blanca que marcaba sus musculoso pecho y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules un poco desgastados, aunque no queria admitirlo el se veia guapo - ya regrese ¿como estas? - ella rodo los ojos, estaba harta de que siempre le preguntaran lo mismo acaso no conocian mas preguntas

-supongo que bien

-regreso mas tarde - añadio la enfermera despues de acomodarla en la cama

-si gracias - dijo trunks

-no debiste volver

-tengo que cuidarte... Me preocupas

-panaguas... - la llamo hurian - ya es tarde confio en que te dejo en buenas manos - miro de reojo aquel hombre que por alguna razon no le caia muy bien -mañana volvere

-si hurian gracias... Por tu sabes... Salvarme la vida

-enana lo haria una y mil veces mas-le sonrio y la abrazo

-oye mañana me puedes traer una libreta y lapicero -el chico arqueo las cejas de la sorpresa - no pongas esa cara y ya lárgate

-adios enana te la encargo mucho - se dirigio a trunks quien asintió, salio de la habitacion y se perdió de su vista por fin estaban solos y no sabia si era el momento para hablar con ella y aclarar la situación, pero necesita hacerlo, se lo debia

-pan... -se acerco a su cama y jalo una silla la tomo del respaldo y se monto en ella recargo sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo -¿quien te dijo que Mai era mi novio?

-¿en serio quieres hablar ahora?

-si pan dime ¿quien te lo dijo?

-¿eso importa?

-¿porque siempre me respondes con una pregunta?

-por que asi soy yo... Trunks te dije que no queria verte... Y aqui estas... ¿Este era tu plan? ¿Quedarte a solas conmigo para hablar de algo que yo no quiero?

-pan... - se levantó de la silla y quiso tomar su mano pero ella la quito -te amo - ella lo miro sorprendida

-tu no me amas

-claro que si ¿que no vez como me tienes?

-no te me acerques... Por favor vete

-no me iré

-¡que te larges!

-no

-¡LARGOO! - grito su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y aquella maquina comenzo a mostrar la prision que subia d rápidamente - ¡largate! - al ver como se altero no pudo hacer nada mas que salir de la habitación, cerro la puerta y exhaló varias veces tratando de calmarse dio un golpe en la pared creando un hueco

-genial -se quejo de el mismo, tomo un cuadro de un niño y una doctora sonriendo y lo puso en donde habia roto la pared, apenas y lo tapaba, dentro de aquel cuarto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte el volteo asustado hacia la puerta y por unos segundo espero a escucharlo otra vez pero solo escucho un quejido inmediatamente abrio la puerta cuando entro no vio a pan en la cama la busco con la mirada por la habitación, claro no era como que estubiera tan grande pero los nervios no lo dejaban pensar, después de revisar el lugar miro hacia la puerta del baño estaba abierta y se veian las patas del atril que sostenía su medicamento, corrio hacia el y vio a pan tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse

-te dije que te fueras - le susurro mientras el la tomaba en sus brazos para cargarla

-no me iré - recogio el atril y lo jalo con una mano libre mientras cargaba a pan - me necesitas - ella suspiró sabia que tenía razon no podia ni ir al baño.

Jalo las sabanas para acostarla en la cama con sumo cuidado y despues la tapo con las mismas, ella mantenia la mirada fija en otro lugar, se sentia inutil y con el ahi era peor

-tu eres mi novia - dijo despues de acomodarle las sabanas

-¿que? - los negros ojos de aquella chica enferma se abrieron de par en par pero seguian sin verlo

-te am...

-¡callate trunks! - lo interrumpió no queria escucharlo

-yo no... Si mai y yo...

-son novios lo se toda la oficina lo sabe... Todos lo sabian menos yo..

-pero ella no es mi novia... Ya no siento nada por ella desde hace mucho... No he terminado con ella... Oficialmente... Por eso el que te lo dijo piensa que entre nosotros aun hay algo...

-nadie me lo dijo... Yo te vi besandola

-ella me beso ami

-si claro y no hiciste nada por detenerla... - lo miro alos ojos - aun cuando me viste ahi no hiciste nada... Yo espere una explicacion pero jamas me la diste...

-pan... Yo ala unica que amo es a ti Pan... ¿Confias en mi?

-no -por unos segundo todo se silencio "¿tan fácil la perdí?" se pregunto -Temo... -Murmuró - que si vuelvo a confiar en ti saldre nuevamente herida

-no pan yo jamas te haria daño confia en mi - tomo su debil mano y la posiciono en su pecho cerca de su corazón -¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes como late mi corazón? Y es todo por ti - bajo su mano para regresarla ala cama no sabia que decir ni que pensar "¿sera verdad todo esto o es pura paranoia causada por las drogas?

-quiero dormir un poco mas - fue lo único que pudo decir se acomodó de un lado dandole la espalda y cerro sus ojos

-te amo pan... Descansa - permanecio en ese mismo lugar observando el monitor checando el ritmo cardíaco de pan, su vista se volvio cansada y pronto quedo dormido. pasaron 2 y en esa posicion fue imposible no despertar de golpe por el dolor de cuello, se levanto y camino hacia el sofa tratando de encontrar una forma de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible ese sofa era muy incomodo, sin notarlo pan se burlaba de el en silencio hasta que lo inevitable paso trunks cayo de cabeza al suelo - esto no funcionando

-¿esta incomodo señor Brief?

-¿pan? Perdon te desperte

-no, ya estaba despierta, no puedo dormir y creo que tu tampoco

\- si es que no estoy acostumbrado - rasco su nuca y sonrió

-ve aqui - se orillo en la cama y le enseño el espacio que habia dejado - duerme conmigo

-¿estas segura?

-si en mi casa cuando no puedo dormir me voy al cuarto de goten y dormimos juntos o aveces cuando el padre de Hurian se emborracha se escapa a mi casa y se duerme conmigo pero si no quieres...

-no, si ya voy - camino hasta la cama y se apresuro acostarse aun lado de ella tartando de no aplastar su canula nasal la envolvio con su brazo derecho y la acerco a el - duerme

-si

-pan - also la vista para verlo directo a esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban - te amo - la beso y ella correspondio con pasion como solo ellos sabian hacerlo.

La noche paso rapidamente en verdad habian dormido bien estando juntos ya todo estaria bien entre ellos.. trunks jalo su mano esperando atraer un cuerpo junto a el pero no encontró nada asu lado abrio los ojos y no la vio, se sento de golpe y la encontro revisando varias cosas en el sofa todo estaba tirado y ella se veia desesperada - ¿pan que haces?

-¿donde esta mi ropa? - seguia buscando con desesperación tirando todo al suelo

-esta aquí - respondió parándose y recogiendo la ropa del suelo, ella lo miro y corrio hacia el arrebatandole el pantalón - tranquila ¿para que lo quieres? -ella hizo caso omiso a esa pregunta y jaloneo todas las bolsas sin encontrar nada

-¡¿donde esta?! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿donde esta?

-el doctor dijo que no debias alterarte... -vi todo los artefactos y medicamentos que le habian puesto y hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta de que se los habia quitado -¿pan porque te los quitaste? - ella solo se tiro al piso para buscar bajo la cama y lo encontro su pastillero estaba tirado - ¿que haces? - la levanto

\- lo necesito - dijo con voz baja

-yo te lo doy - se asomo bajo la cama y vio la pequeña cajita redonda que tanto buscaba pan, la tomo y se levanto con esta en mano -¿que es esto? - la abrio y pudo notar un par de pastillas de colores, una gomita azucarada color roja y un pedazo de papel hecho bola

-la necesito - musitó, sus labios se pusieron secos y sus pupilas se dilataron, se avalanzo a el tratabdo de quitarle el pastillero ala fuerza pero el lo alejo fuera de su alcance - ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡ES MIOOO LO NECESITOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡DAMELOOOO!!! - lo jaloneaba y golpeaba tratando de quitarselo

-¡NO PAN TRANQUILA! - la abrazo para que no pudiera moverse pero pan estaba muy alterada y su desesperacion era tanta que no le importaba si usaba suficiente poder para matarlo ella solo queria su droga

-¡¡DAMELOOOOO!!

-NO - la tiro al suelo abrio la ventana y tiro aquel artefacto, cerro la ventana y corrio ala puerta -¡ENFERMERA! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! - devolvio la mirada y vio apan tratando de salir por la misma ventana corrio hacia ella y la encarcelo en sus brazos tratando de calmarla

-¿que sucedé? - pregunto el doctor al entrar y ver aquella situación, pan comenzaba a Convulsionarse - bailey un tranquilisante ¡RÁPIDO! -la enfermera corrio de prisa mientras ellos trataban de calmarla -¿que sucedión

-ella queria droga

-¿de donde?

-un pastillero, ella lo traia en su pantalon lo tire por la ventana

-maldicion Bailey

-aqui esta

-sujeten la - tanto trunks como aquella chica tomarona a pan de los brazos y piernas para inmobilizarla haciendole mas facil al doctor el aplicarle el tranquilisante, also la manga de la bata e inyecto la aguja desalojando el medicamento en su cuerpo en segundos ella dejo de pelear y cayo inconciente - debemos llevarla ala cama...

Pasaron 3 horas desde ese incidente, trunks estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas leyendo una revista y de vez en cuando la miraba

-¡buenos dias! - grito bra desde la puerta

-sshh - la cayo su hermano

-lo siento - susurro - ¿aun no despierta?

\- no... Le pusieron un tranquilisante

-¿para que? - pregunto gohan al llegar seguido de videl bulma y vegeta

-con permiso - anuncio un enfermero entrando con un carrito que llevaba leche de almendras y un platon de cereales y frutas - despierta - le hablo a pan con delicadeza

-¿no es mejor dejarla dormir?

-no los medicamentos que esta tomando son fuertes y tiene que alimentarse bien

-buenos dias - saludo bostezando -¿que hora es?

-son las doce de la tarde

-¿dormi tanto? -el enfermero la ayudo a sentarse y le puso una mesita plegable con su desayuno - gracias

-en un rato mas vuelvo para llevarmelo asi que come - indico el hombre saliendo de la habitacion

-¿como estas hija? - se le acercó y la beso en la cabeza

-estado mejor - hizo una mueca y decidió probar un trago de la leche

-¿has pasado bien la noche? - miro a trunks

-sip - continuo comiendo, no sabia porque pero tenia mucha hambre

-hola pan - saludo bulma con su singular sonrisa

-hola..

-wow antes no eras tan callada

-antes no usaba drogas - sonrio

-buenas tardes - saludo el doctor

-buenas tardes... Doctor... trunks dijo que tubieron que ponerle un tranquilizante ¿porque?

\- ¿se lo decimos pan? - la miro

-¿decirles que?

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? - ella negó con la cabeza - ¿y recuerdas esto? - enseño el pastillero, la respiración de pan comenzo a dificultarse y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba poco a poco

-eso es mio demelo - dijo

-doctor no creo que sea buena idea - añadió trunks levantandose del sofá

-no te preocupes, no es tuyo -aclaro - este es mio y esta vacio ¿vez? -lo abrio y confirmo se tranquilizo un poco pero aun asi sus latidos eran altos - presentaste un violento episodio de abstinencia es por eso que tuvimos que ponerle un tranquilisante - gohan suspiró - ella traía un pastillero parecido al mio con extasis, una gomita impregnada de LSD y un pedasito de papel arrugado adivino que era cocaina - todos la miraron

-no recuerdo nada

\- es normal... me mentiste - la miro - me dijiste que te inyecatabas no que usabas dulces impregnados

-lo siento... -el solo hizo una mueca

-Gracias a el - señalo a trunks - no consumio nada pero si se altero un poco su corazón, debemos checar que el tranquilisante no haya empeorado la situación

-¿que estudios le haran? -pregunto bulma

-le haremos una tomografia, un ecocardiograma y un estudio electrofisiológico

-¿en que tiempo se los haran?

-hoy por la tarde

-¿no es muy pronto? la droga aun esta en su sistema y eso alterara los resultados

-si pero sus arritmias no ceden -explicó - si esperamos demaciado tal vez sea muy tarde... Lleva año y medio consumiendo sustancias quimicas

-pero hay muchas personas que hacen lo mismo y nos les afecta tanto, es decir no quiero justificar lo que pan hizo pero...

-la entiendo.. tenga en cuenta que muchos de los que consumen esto no tienen desordenes alimenticios

-oh - bulma murio a pan ella habia dejado de comer y solo miraba al vacio

-¡kamisama! ¿Que paso? - pregunto hurian muy asustado al ver tanta gente en la habitacion de su amiga

-hurian... No el doctor nos estaba diciendo que en la tarde le realizaran los estudios a pan

-aaay menos mal - sonrió

-bueno eso es todo por ahora me retiro

-hasta luego doctor

-toma - le entrego una libreta negra y una pluma color azul

-gracias

-ooo comida, hastelo - se sento en la cama de pan y comenzo a comer del plato de su amiga

-eso es de ella - le regaño bra -¿que no te dieron de comer en tu casa?

-nop mi padre no me alimenta ademas desde anoche esta tomando... Preferi salirme sin comer o le haria compañia a pan jajaja

-tu padre es un bastardo - añadio pan con enfado

-lo se come - tomo un trozo de platano con el tenedor y se lo dio a pan - come cara de culo

-no quiero marica

-que tragues xoloitzcuincle - le abrio la boca la hizo comer - iiiuu lo llenaste de baba - ella rio en verdad Hurian sabia como alegrarle el dia aunque el estuviera peor que ella

-maldicion

-no maldigas -dijo hurian con la boca llena

-ya quiero irme a casa

-debiste pensarlo antes de meterte tanta porquería - añadio vegeta - una saiyajin como tu no debio rebajarse a tal grado, para eso sirve el entrenamiento, para expulsar la frustración los miedos... Toda la carga emocional - la regaño, todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-no pedi su opinión -las miradas regresaron a ella

-maldita mocosa -cruzo los brazos - ¿acaso crees que esto le gustaria a kakaroto? - callaron, vegeta habia tocado un nervio muy doloroso, sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que no queria derramar, no ahi, no ahora

-¿y-y... los chicos? - tallo sus ojos y se dirigio a hurian

-amm angelus y liam andan arregalndo un asunto y Erik ya sabes que el siempre se pierde

-¿que asunto?

-mmmmm creo que es mejor si ellos te lo dicen

-aaa

-hola - saludo Goten cansado por llegar corriendo -perdon por llegar tarde - vestia un traje color negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul rey, se veia muy Guapo pero ala vez se veia incómodo

-¿como te fue?

-pues... -dudo - digamos que estan viendo al nuevo licenciado en criminologia

-wow felicidades - todos le aplaudieron avergonzandolo (vueno vegeta ni lo miro), Bra lo abrazo repentinamente ( eso si que lo vio vegeta)

-ven aca - lo llamo pan con los brazos abiertos

-¿que me vas hacer? - preguntó temeroso

-te voy a dar un abrazo

-¿quien eres y que has hecho con mi sobrina?

-3... 2..

-no, no si quiero - corrio hasta ella quitando a hurian del camino y termino por abrazarla, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apreto fuertemente - necesito que estes mejor para la graduación

-ya puedo morir en paz...

-no digas eso - depronto sintio que su sobrina lo solto de su agarre y que sus brazos cayeron en los costados de su cuerpo su cabeza cayo hacia atrás, las maquinas comenzaron a pitar precipitadamente - ¿pan? - la sacudio para que despertara sin soltarla -¡pan! - todos se alarmaron y corrieron averla y tratar de separar a goten de ella, vegeta salio de la habitacion y busco un medico o alguna enfermera, Hurian presiono el boton de codigo azul, bra abrazo a su hermano, videl tomo a gohan de la mano y la apretó fuerte al igual que bulma -¡¡PAAAAN!! ¡PAAAAAANNN MIRAMEEE!! ¡¡ABRE LOS OJOOOS!!

-¿que sucedio? - pregunto el doctor al entrar

-le baja la presion

-sueltala - le decian a goten pero el no queria

-salgan - añadio la enfermera llevando a todos hacia afuera

-si no quieres que muera sueltala hijo - la solto y camino hacia atrás torpemente el doctor la recosto en la cama y comenzó a darle RCP

-demaciadas arritmias - declaro mientras le ponia mayor oxigenacion

\- tiene la presion por los suelos

-no respira

-bandeja de entubasion - ordeno el doctor y la enfermera movio el carrito que traia todos las herramientas que necesitaba, diferentes tubos con diferentes tamaños saco uno y lo comenzo a destapar cuando el monitor sono con solo un pitido como la primera vez - ¡carro de reanimación! - grito y esta vez fue un enfermero el salio en busca de dicho artefacto, destapo el tubo y lo metio por su garganta hasta el fondo despues conecto la bolsa auto inflable oprimiendo 2 veces cada 30 comprensiones para brindarle oxígeno directamente a sus pulmones

-aqui esta -

-3...2...1... - dejo de darle masaje cardíaco para ladear su cuerpo y meter un tabla bajo de ella, despues quitaron la almohada y el doctor continuo con el masaje, una enfermera puso unos cables en el pecho de pan para monitorear el ritmo del paro e inyecto unos fármacos - aqui tiene doctor - le dio unas paletas alas cuales les unto una crema azul

-cargen a 300 - le quitaron la mascara de oxigeno sin dejar de dar compresiones -fuera - indico y todos dejaron de tocarla, los ojos de goten se inundaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en caer, el cuerpo de su sobrina se arqueo por el impacto de aquel choque - vuelva a cargar - indico al no ver reacción - fuera - volvieron a darle otro choque pero ella no respondia ya habian pasado 30 minutos y no habia respuesta, los Electrochoques seguian, las enfermeeas miraban al doctor pues sabian que ya no podian hacer nada, pero el seguia con la esperanza de salvarla - cargen a 360

-doctor...

-¡cargen!

-es tarde... Ya no podemos hacer nada

-¡vuelvan a cargar! - Goten trato de recargarse en la pared pero cayo de golpe al suelo, aquel pitido seguia sonando y ya nadie hacia nada

-no te preocupes - dijo una voz conocida para aquel chico- ella saldra de esta - sintio una mano sobre su hombro derecho - no permitiré que le pase algo - camino hacia el cuerpo de su nieta le tomo la mano sonriendo y despues regreso la vista hacia goten aun con la sonrisa en el rostro also su puño con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba - te lo prometo hijo... Ella estara bien..

-hora de la mu... - trato de decir el doctor pero fue interrumpido por el monitor que comenzó a sonar de forma normal

-la tenemos - grito un enfermero... Pan abrio los ojos

-la presión esta subiendo

-su ritmo cardíaco se esta estabilizando

-¿que demonios paso doctor?

-no lose... Quiero una tomografia y un electro de inmediato - indico limpiandose el sudor de su frente. Acababa de presenciar un milagro...


	5. 5-La Boda Parte 1

La tensión crecia acada momento fuera de esa habitación, Videl caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible, su hija estaba muriendo y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡ya tardaron mucho gohan! - decia con dificultad

-lo se videl... Pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar

-todo saldra bien videl ten fe

-es solo que pan... Dejo de pelear hace mucho... Tengo miedo de perderla

-ella estara bien... - la puerta se abrio dejando ver un enfermero empujando la camilla de pan, atras de ellos salieron todos los demas dejando a dentro solo a 3 personas, pan se veia muy mal, estaba conciente pero casi no podia moverse, sentia el cuero adolorido y muy pesado.

-pan... -todos se acercaron

-¿como esta?

-¿esta bien?

-¿a donde la llevan?

-¿que le sucedio?

-calma, todos calma... -indico el chico - el doctor esta atendiendo al joven - informo - el les dira todo con detalle, yo llevare ala paciente hacerle los estudios que pidio el doctor, ella no esta bien y no es necesario que la estresen con tantas preguntas - se dio la vuelta y se marcho

-¡ay que amargado! - exclamó bra sacandole la lengua, todos entraron al cuarto y vieron al medico hablando con goten, el se veia fatal, estaba palido y tenia la boca seca ademas de las ojeras por haberse desvelado el ultimo mes por su tesis, bailey le inyecto un medicamento que le receto el hombre de bata blanca

-goten ¿estas bien?

-si el estará bien, entro en shock, ademas me informa que no ha desayunado... Se le bajo la azúcar

-si ya me siento mejor

-ire a comprarte algo - dijo trunks y salio rapido hacia la cafetería

-¿que paso con pan?

-pues ella - suspiró - no esta nada bien... Ha sobrevivido a 2 ataques uno cada vez mas riesgoso que el otro, esta vez la perdimos por unos minutos... la llevaron a realizarse los estudios de manera inmediata ya veremos que nos arrojan... Su hija esta viva de milagro... En cuanto tenga los resultados vendre a verlos

-¿en cuanto tiempo estarán?

-tal vez nos lleve toda la tarde... Les recomiendo que vayan por algo de comer o a cambiarse

-¿que les dijo? - pregunto al entrar y ver al doctor salir

-¿que pan esta viva de milagro? - lloro su hermana

-¿como? - le entrego un sándwich asu amigo

-gracias

-¿tan mal esta?

-no fue un milagro - aclaro goten - el la trajo de vuelta

-¿que? ¿Quien? ¿De quien hablas?

-el la salvo... Fue mi papá - todos lo miraron con asombro, no entendian lo que ese chico palido decia

-¿como es que viste a papa? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

-yo...

-¿a goku? - preguntó bulma -¿donde?

-imposible kakaroto esta muerto

-lo se pero yo lo vi... Cuando pan... Dejo de respirar y todos decían que ella estaba muerta... Sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban de las piernas y caí... Fue cuando senti su mano - toco su hombro derecho - sobre mi hombro y me dijo que pan saldria de esta situación y que el la protegería... Cuando ella despertó el desapareció -todos intercambiaron miradas no sabian si lo que goten vio era cierto o solo fue efecto del trauma que acababa de vivir

-bueno... Si goku la esta cuidando... Estoy segura que ella estará bien, ya lo veran - bulma sonrio y guiño su ojo derecho

-mama... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - pidio su hijo mayor

-si claro - ambos salieron -¿que sucede?

-no quiero irme... Quiero quedarme

-pero esta noche es la cena de ensayo de tu boda

-lose... Pero...

-ella estara bien... El lunes por la mañana vendremos a visitarla

-¿no podemos posponerla? O tal vez...

-NO trunks ...

-pero...

-ya la has atrasado mucho...

-no me quiero casar madre... -bra escuchaba atentamente tras la puerta cuando salia para hablarles - no con ella... Yo... Me enamore de alguien mas

-trunks no me vengas con eso ahora - replico su madre con desesperanza -tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos

-no puedo no me obligues te lo suplico yo amo a...

-¿a quien? - lo miró a los ojos tratando de entender asu hijo, el solo meneo los ojos hacia la habitación de pan y fue cuando su madre entendió todo -¿pan? -bra se asombro - trunks ¡¿pan?! ¡Santo cielo solo es una niña!

-lo se madre.. Lose... Pero paso... Y no pude evitarlo... Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... La siento aun cuando se que no esta, puedo olerla.. Puedo...

-es la conexión - dijo bulma aclarando su mente - Gohan te va matar - rio

-¿te ríes?

-me burlo... Jajajajajajaja -ambos rieron hasta agotar su respiración - hijo mio que mas quisiera yo que apoyarte... Pero tienes que hacerte responsable

-lo hare... Puedo hacerlo sin tener que casarme

-esa no es la manera y lo sabes

-mamá

-no trunks... Esta vez tendre que decir que no... Y es mi ultima palabra... Vamos a dentro a despedirnos tenemos mucho que hacer - lo dejo y entro de nuevo, ella era una fiel creyente del amor y si su hijo le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de cualquier otra chica, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hubiera apoyado y de inmediato hubiera cancelado todo... Pero se trataba de pan ella tenia 15 años y el 23 casi 24 eso era algo enfermizo ¿o no? , miro a su hija y a goten... Sabia que esos dos se traian algo y ella siempre lo apoyo ¿porque no puede hacer lo mismo con trunks? ¿Es por la situacion de pan? ¿Porque su hijo metio la pata con Mai? - gohan, videl... Nosotros debemos irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para esta noche

-si bulma entendemos y... Perdona que no asistamos trunks...

-se que querrias que pan estuviera ahi para apoyarte pero...

-no se preocupen - aclaro bulma al ver la cara de su hijo - el entiende... Por favor mantenganos informados

-si bulma...

-felicidades trunks - el pobre no dijo nada solo salio con la cabeza baja

-vegeta - llamo su esposa

-¡ya voy mujer!... -Camino tras ella y se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta - la mocosa estara bien... - se marcho y dejo a los 4 pensando

-¿que les parece si vamos a comer? - pregunto gohan sin nada de animos pero al ver la cara de su familia trato de alivianar el ambiente, por lo regular la comida los alegraba, almenos mientras esta duraba

-si -dijo goten con una sonrisa fingida - tengo hambre

-vamos Hurian

-si gracias

-yo me quiero quedar...

-pero videl... El doctor dijo que tardarian, no te puedes quedar aqui sola... desde ayer que no comes

-no tengo animos gohan

-vamos mamá de pan -la llamo Hurian con su simpatía - le dice a ella que tiene que comer bien pero usted no lo hace ¿que ejemplo le esta dando...? - ella lo miro y le sonrió, ese niño era único en verdad

-deacuerdo - lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo, ese chico era como su hijo.Desde hacia ya mucho que el aparecia en su casa, comia con ellos, dormia con ellos y cuando no lo veian se preocupaban y lo extrañaban.

Todos salieron y llegaron a un tipo de cafeteria cerca del hospital, no querian poner gran distancia entre ellos y su hija, por si algo surgía, gohan platicaba con videl acerca de una ideas que habia tenido para el proyecto que estaban haciendo en C. C. El sabia que era mejor mantener ocupada la mente de su esposa y dejara de pensar en todas las cosa que pudieran salir mal con su hija, y hurian platicaba con goten acerca de su tesis, de su presentacion para la titulación puesto que queria estudiar lo mismo que el, pronto los ojos de los pocos comensales y empleados se abrieron y salieron desorbitados al ver la cantidad de comida que llevaban hacia aquella mesa, tanto videl como Hurian ya estaban acostumbrados ala forma de comer de aquellos dos "y eso que no han visto comer a mi suegro" penso videl al percatarse que eran el centro de atención, la comida fue desapareciendo y los 2 semi saiyajines quedaron satisfechos, al pagar la cuenta ya solo quedaba regresar al hospital esperar por noticias, cuando llegaron la habitacion aun estaba vacia las horas pasaron y nadie se habia movido de ese lugar, videl comenzó a incomodarse sentia un mal presentimiento y el no saber nada le comia el alma, hurian con toda la calma del mundo le pidio que no se preocupara que las malas notician son las que se saben primero y que si el doctor todavia no iba era porque se estaba tomando su tiempo para revisar bien a pan y no dejar pasar nada, ella lo abrazo con dulzura en verdad amaba a ese pelinegro

-ya tengo los resultados - anuncio el doctor entrando de golpe al cuarto y haciéndolos pararse por la inercia - y me temo que no son nada buenos -adios ala teoría de hurian

-¿que tiene nuestra hija?

-la tomografía no mostró ningun problema pero seguiremos haciendo estudios para asegurarnos de que no haya problemas a largo plazo... En cuanto al electro... su corazon esta dañado pero no creo que fuera por la droga, es decir si esta ayudo asu deterioro por eso su corazón esta muy debil, debemos tratarlo de inmediato

-¿necesita cirugua? - gohan asustado

-me temo que si, hace unos instantes le hicimos un pequeño estudio antiarritmico para controlar cualquier irregularidad en los latidos de su corazón pero por desgracia no funcionó, el electro nos mostró su estado... Sere honesto, esta cirugía para ella sera de alto riesgo tal vez... No la soporte - videl cayó de espalda en el sofá en vuelta en llanto, gohan se quedo mudo, goten recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos y hurian se levanto del sofá y decidio ver la vista de la ciudad - ustedes como padres decidirán lo que consideren mejor para su hija... Yo como doctor les recomiendo la cirugía, tiene una posiblidad del 20% de sobrevivir sin ella su hija estaria en agonia hasta que fallesca... Uatedes deciden...

-¿si ella no se opera morira?

-me temo que si

-¿cuanto tiempo?

-por como lo veo 3 semanas...

-se lo haremos saber... -Dijo gohan al borde de las lagrimas

-tomense su tiempo... La paciente esta en recuperación - comprendiendo su angustia, no dijo nada mas y se marchó del lugar

-¿que haremos gohan?

-ire a ver al maestro karin... Tal vez tenga una semilla... O ire al templo y traere a dende

-¿y si no funsiona?

-tiene que funcionar - salio apurado del hoapital y arranco el vuelo elevando su ki para ir mas rápido y en tan solo unos segundos llego ala torre donde vio a un gato blanco y viejo y aun hombre regordete jugando damas chinas con el - maestro karin... Por favor ¿tiene alguna semilla del ermitaño?

-hola gohan - saludo el hombre - hace mucho que no nos vemos

-¿tiene alguna? - dijo ignorándolo por completo, aquel gato se levanto y lo observo detenidamente,

-lo siento - se relambio la mano y tallo su cara - no es temporada no tengo ni una sola

-¿esta seguro? ¿Puede buscar?

-ya te dijo que no hay gohan... Quien la necesita

\- mi hija - susurro y salio volando hacia arriba para llegar al templo, segundos despues llego vegeta vestido de traje gris y zapatos negros

-jajajaja vegeta nunca crei vivir para verte vestido asi - rio yajirobe

-¡¡CALLATE MALDITO INSECTOO!! -le grito haciendolo caer del susto -¿aque vino gohan?

-por una semilla del ermitaño - vegeta seguia mirando hacia arriba sabia lo que planeaba y también sabia que la situacion de su mocosa era delicada para recurrir a esto

-¿se la dieron?

-no - el dirigio la mirada hacia ellos - se acabaron, la cosechas no dio nada ahora

-ustedes nunca sirven cuando se les necesita - gruño y con una mirada de pocos amigos salio de ese lugar hasta su casa y retomo la postura habitual de el: brazos cruzados recargado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Gohan llego rapidamente al templo y corrio hacia a dentro donde encontro a mr popo regando los arbustos que tenian aun costado

-¿donde esta dende?

-el debes estar adentros - respondió con su acento

-¡dende! -lo llamo varias veces hasta que este salio

-¡gohan! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - exclamó alegremente

-tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo

-¿que sucede?

-mi hija esta muriendo... Por favor ayudala

-por supuesto - dijo asustado - llevame con ella -el asintió y ambos salieron volando, en el trayecto le explico lo mas que pudo de la situacion, llegaron y tocaron tierra firme para luego entrar a prisa cuando llegaron pan ya estaba en su habitación aun dormida

-por favor dende curala

-lo intentare... Pero gohan mis poderes solo sirven con heridas no con...

-solo haslo por favor

-si - levanto sus manos y las paso sobre el pecho de pan, una luz comenzó a brotar de ellas iluminandola por completo una brisa la envolvio y la luz se hizo mas fuerte y calida, poco a poco se fue apagando y dende quedo agotado, todos miraban atentos preguntandose si habia funsionado pero pan seguia inconciente - lo siento - musito -yo no puedo curar enfermedades

-no... Te preocupes... Dende... Era obvio...

-¿y ahora? Gohan...

-que hagan la cirugía - dijo seriamente

-¿que?

-si de todas maneras morira que hagan la cirugía...

-ella no va amorir - recalco su hermano

-pero...

\- si ella logra soportarla...

-ella puede y... Papa la esta cuidando

-goten... No sabemos si lo que viste fue...

-yo se lo que vi gohan... Yo no quiero que mi sobrina muera y perdon pero prefiero tratar de hacer... De pensar en que esto la ayudará a perder el tiempo

-además - recalcó hurian - si no la hacen ella estara sufriendo hasta que muera y seran 3 semanas tal vez mas... Tal vez menos... Yo no quiero verla sufrir - videl miro a su esposo, lo que estos dos muchachos decian era la verdad

-no lo pense antes... Pero si ella muere ahi

-no lo hara...

\- a sobrevivido a 2 ataques... No esperaremos al tercero

-ire a buscar al medico - salió de la habitación, ellos tenían razón si todo lo demas no funcionó tal vez la cirugía si tenia que servir.

El celular se hurian sono, el solo vio la pantalla para después apagarlo, volvio a ver por la ventana ya estaba oscuro y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse, aquel paisaje iluminado era hermoso.

-tengo que irme - añadio - mi padre me esta buscando - se dirigio hacia la puerta - mamá de pan - ella siempre sonreía cuando la llamaba así - manténganme informado ¿si?

-claro hurian ve con cuidado

-adios goten

-adios

-adiós papá de pan - se despidió al verlo en el pasillo

-adios hijo del vecino -trato de sonreir

-dende... - lo llamo videl - ¿no vas a ir con bulma?

-pues... Yo...

-es mejor que vayas... Y podrias decirle sobre la cirugía de pan - menciono gohan al entrar - anda ve...

-¿seguros?

-si

-perdon por no poder hacer nada

-no te preocupes yo sabia que tal vez no iba a funsionar pero quice intentarlo de todos modos

-todo saldra bien gohan, videl

-gracias dende

-nos vemos luego

En Corporación Capsula se vestian de fiesta, gente comenzaba a llegar apresurados a un gran evento muy importante para la familia Brief. Los empleados recibian alos invitados con una calida bienvenida, para algunos solo bastaba llegar volando y aterrizar en medio del patio de aquella gran mansion, algunos de los invitados eran completos desconocidos, tal vez socios de la empresa familiar o invitados de la novia, ellos miraban a los amigos mas cercanos con un poco de desagradó siempre caminando con la cabeza arriba, presumiendo que eran de clase alta, era como si se sintieran mejores que los demás. Ya casi entrando alas 9 de la noche llego yamcha, después krilin acompañado de su esposa No 18 e hija ella venia con su actual novio Uub y el maestro Roshi, tiempo despues llego ten shi han y chaoz y por ultimo dende. Bulma dio la bienvenida a todos a su casa y tiempo después anuncio a su hijo y a Mai por el micrófono, ambos salieron entrelazando sus brazos, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mai caminaba con la cabeza en alto y creyendose la reina del lugar, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa entallado, un poco arriba de la rodilla con un gran escote en la espalda y otro al frente que no dejaba nada ala imaginación su cabello estaba trenzado de lado y llevaba suelto su flequillo, su rostro iba muy maquillado, se veía hermosa, Trunks vestia un traje negro estampado con camisa blanca y corbata roja su rostro no mostra alegria en absoluto.

Saludaron alos invitados y estos los felicitaban, ya habian caminado por todo el lugar juntos, mai por fin se había separado del el, y pensar que iba a estar pegado a ella toda su vida le causaba un gran dolor, se dirigio ala barra y pidio un wisky doble para empezar

-¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta farsa? - gruño su padre, estaba molesto por que su hija lo habia obligado a ponerse un traje elegante e incómodo

-¿papá de que hablas? - preguntó confundido

-no te hagas el idiota, bien sabes de lo que hablo, no tienes ninguna obligación para hacerlo y nunca las has tenido

-claro que la tengo - dijo con disgusto

-has lo que quieras... Pero yo te lo adverti... Deberias estar con la mocosa de gohan...

-¿que? ¿Como...?

-yo lo se todo - rio para si mismo y luego se marcho dejandolo confundido "¿acaso todos lo saben?" "¿soy tan obvio?"

-felicidades - se acercó krilin para felicitarlo dandole un gran abrazo -ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza

-gracias Krilin - dijo sin animos

-parece que te estuvieran obligando - comunicó No 18 al ver su expresión

-no jajajaja esque estoy cansado no dormi muy bien anoche

-vaya vaya no pierdes el tiempo picaron esperen ala noche de bodas - dijo el hombre de pequeña estatura codeandolo en un costado

-no - se sonrojo - no es lo que piensas... Es solo que...

-oye y ¿pan no va avenir? - pregunto maron uniendose ala conversacion - no la veo

-ahora que lo dices no veo a gohan ni a videl

-no... No vendran

-¿porque? - pregunto krilin cada vez mas personas se les acercaban y hacian preguntas que el no sabia que responder ni que decir

-mi amor aqui estas - interrumpió mai tomandolo del brazo - la cena ya esta lista pueden ir asu mesa para comenzar a cenar

-trunks ¿que le sucedio a gohan?

-el esta bien... -bajo la mirada - ... Es pan la que esta mal

-¿que tiene pan? - ahora pregunto uub con preocupación

-aaaashhh - se quejo la ojiazul - este es uno de los dias mas imortantes de mi vida -reclamó - ¿podrian dejar de hablar de la moribunda drogadicta esa? - todos la miraron con asombro

-¿que dijo?

-callate mai - se separo de ella y la miro con enojo, su prometida habia hablado de mas y de la peor manera

-es la verdad, desde que llegaron del hospital no paran de hablar de ella... Pobrecita panny como esta sufriendo, pobrecita panny se va a morir - decia imitando la voz de una chiquilla mimamada - ¡por mi que se muera de una vez! - grito y se fue de ese lugar dejando a todos molestos por sus comentarios.

Hurian caminaba por el oscuro bosque tardandose mas de lo que debía, sabia lo que significaba llegar a su casa a esas horas de la noche y peor aun sin contestar el teléfono, estaba consiente y aun asi lo habia hecho, con un gran suspiro y armandose de valor entro, las luces estaban prendidas, su padre estaba en casa, camino sigilosamente en direccion a su habitación tratando de evitar el toparse con el, hasta que una botella de cerveza exploto contra la pared enfrente de el, por instinto se tiro al suelo y cubrio su cabeza con ambos brazos

-¡¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ANDABAS?!! ¡¿CREES QUE TE MANDAS SOLO?!! -lo tomo del cabello y lo arrastro hasta la sala

-estaba con pan - explicaba tratando de safarse

-esa maldita zorra espero te la hayas cogido - lo miro alos ojos mientras sostenia su cabellera entre los dedos - no que va si eres un maldito marica - lo escupio en la cara y lo azoto contra el suelo -por eso se fue tu madre por que no queria un homosexual como hijo

-papá basta

-¡maldita marica nisiquiera te puedes defender

-¡tu eres un maldito ebrio que nada mas estas jodiendome la vida! ¡SI MI MADRE SE FUE ES TU CULPA! -grito enojado ya estaba harto de que su padre lo golpeara y culpara por todo

-¿que dijiste? - trato de correr pero el lo alcanzo y golpeo fuertemente en el estómago, sacandole el aire y volviendolo tirar al suelo, ahi echado en el piso comenzo a patearlo sin control una y otra vez ignorando las suplicas de su hijo para que se detuviera...

La cirugía habian comenzado pan ya se encontraba en el quirofano, le habian aplicado anestesia general y la habian dormido por completo, un cardiocirujano y un grupo de enfermeras se acercaron ala mesa depues de lavarse las manos y ponerse batas azules y guantes esterilizados, encima de la mesa donde se encontraba su paciente se encontraba una gran lampara iluminando su cuerpo semi desnudo que solo era tapado por una sabana azul que cubria dela cintura hacia abajo y dejaba libre su pecho donde se realizaria la operación

-bisturí - pidio el hombre a cargo, la enfermera asu derecha le dio un tipo de cuchillo quirujico en su mano, el hizo un corte de 20 cm en medio del tórax, pidio unas palancas para estirar la piel y tener mejor acceso, después pidio otra herramienta para separar el esternón y realizar una abertura haciendole visible el corazón de su paciente, identifico la orta y el vaso sanguíneo que va del corazón al resto del cuerpo, otro doctor se habian encargado de conectarla auna bomba de sistema de circulación extracorporal, aquella maquina realizaria el trabajo del corazón y los pulmones de su paciente.

Mientras que su corazon era detenido para realizar la operación ese artefacto aportaba el oxigeno ala sangre y la hacia circular por todo su cuerpo, las manos de aquellos cirujanos comenzaron a invadir el interior de pan con pinzas, forceps, tijeras separadores, cualquier cosa que necesitasen estaban dentro de ella

-videl - llamo goten -¿por que no se van a casa a descansar?

-no quiero separarme de pan

-si pero mirate, estas toda palida, parece que te fueras a desmayar en cualquiee momento... Y tu-llamo a su hermano - tienes cara de muerto, pan es la enferma y se ve mejor que ustedes

-mira quien habla... ¿No te has visto en un espejo?

-si pero estoy mejor que ustedes dos... Vayan a descansar yo los llamo si pasa algo

-no lo se goten... No hemos estado con pan desde que a estado internada

-entonces quedense y vean como pan se preocupa al verles las caras de zombies - ambos se miraron goten tenía razon pero videl seguía negando con la cabeza

-creo que tiene razón videl...

-trunks dime ¿es cierto? -pregunto uub

-si pan esta muy grave en el hospital - afirmo dende

-¿tu como lo sabes?

-gohan fue a buscarme desesperado por mi ayuda... Pero yo no pude hacer nada... Mis poderes no funsionaron

-¿como esta gohan?

-mal... Se ve muy acabado

-entendería si quisieran ir a verlos pero no creo que los dejen entrar y mañana no ha visitas asi que tendran que esperar hasta el lunes

-entiendo

-ademas de que hoy la van a operar - dijo dende

-¿tan rapido?¿que paso con los estudios?

-no lo se... Pero dijeron que tal vez no soportaria la cirugía

-maldicion...

-¡chicos es hora del brindis! - los llamo bulma, todos entraron y tomaron sus asientos en las mesas que les habian asignado

-buenas noches y bienvenidos - dijo una chica delgada de cabellos castaños ojos claros mientras estaba parada al frente de todos con una copa en la mano - a este evento tan especial en el que nuestros queridos mai y trunks nos han querido hacer participes de su amor, se que yo no soy la encargada del brindis, pero como el padrino se perdio en el camino debo hacerlo yo, no venia preparada asi que sean comprensivos conmigo - sonrió - en fin antes que nada quiero felicitar alos chicos, parece que fue ayer cuando crei que mi mejor amiga debia conocer a un buen hombre y no quedarse solterona, recuerdo su cara cuando se lo dije, como de "¿me estas diciendo que necesito un novio?" y yo me decia ami misma "si amiga ya es hora" goten un amigo mio de la universidad llevo a trunks a una fiesta en la que ibamos a estar nosotras y solo los presentamos, platicaron durante horas, intercambiaron teléfonos y lo demas es historia, estoy muy feliz de poder compartir esto con mis dos grandes amigos y les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo ¡SALUD! - todos brindaron menos trunks el no queria celebrar nada, aquellas palabras lo hicieron recordar el dia que conocio a mai y el día que decidio ya no ser mas un gigolo, tener una pareja estable y Mai fue la que por "suerte" salio, aunque no la amaba ella era atractiva, era su unica virtud, con ella no sentia nada, su mayor error fue no esperar por pan, el siempre sintio algo por ella, desde el viaje en aquella nave lo sintio pero la dejo ir por que se veia muy mal que alguien mayor se fijara en una niña, asi que puso sus intensiones sobre alguien mas y la verdad era que tal vez eligió a mai por ser tan parecida fisicamente a pan, "si sus ojos fueran negros" penso tomo un trago de champaña "ni asi seria igual" se levanto de su asiento y se acalaro la garganta para comenzar hablar

-bueno gracias por venir hoy a esta... Esta reunion, gracias por tus palabras, si bien goten no esta aqui no es porque no quizo, el y su familia estan pasando por un monento muy dificil, es por eso su asusencia, tambien pido perdon de antemano ya que bajo estas circunstancias he decidido atrasar la fecha de la boda...

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! - grito furiosa Mai

-lo sienti pero no puedo estar aqui celebrando mientras nuestros amigos estan sufriendo, es por eso que tome esa decisión pronto les mandaremos la nueva fecha gracias

-no me puedes hacer esto trunks... ¿Sabes como me voy a ver cuando nos casemos?

-esos es lo de menos

-claro como tu no vas a engordar... El vestino no me va a quedar

-Mai entiende... Si existe un poco de compasión en ti me apoyaras en esto

-no es justo

-la vida no es justa...

Pan caminaba sin ninguna direccion en mente, ella solo buscaba una salida de ese oscuro lugar donde no habia nada y solo la luz que la envolvia alumbraba su camino, estaba desorientada, no habia señales de vida todo a su alrededor solo era una inmensa oscuridad se parecia un poco ala habitacion del tiempo solo que en lugar de todo estar de color blanco esto era negro, a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta, era un hombre mayor con un dogi anaranjado este la miraba ala distancia con sus manos recargadas en su cadera con una ceja curvada y los labios torcidos haciéndole una mueca

-no deberias estar aqui - le dijo con esa voz tan peculiar que ella recordaba

-tu tampoco

-yo ya estoy viejo y vivi mi vida

-me abandonaste... A todos

-les di una oportunidad

-¿una oportunidad?

-te di un mundo en el que vivir en paz

-yo no quiero paz... Yo te quiero ati...

-videl ven a dormir

-no puedo... Siento que mi hija podria morir y yo no estoy con ella

-eso no pasara amor... Ven -la abrazo y la llevo ala cama - si algo malo llegase a pasar goten nos avisara... - termino de decir y el timbre sono una y otra vez de manera alarmante ambos bajaron corriendo pensando en que era goten el que llamaba asu puerta pero ¿porque no habia usado el teléfono o porque no habia entrado si tenia llaves? Videl abrio la puerta y un joven de cabello negro cayo inconciente antes sus pies

-¡hurian! - grito al verlo en ese estado

-llamare una ambulancia - dijo gohan dejando al muchacho con su esposa

-estaras bien no te preocupes - lo tomo entre sus brazos, el tenia la cara llena de sangre, la nariz destrozada un ojo morado el otro ni se le veía quizás lo perdio, sus labios rotos su boca no dejaba de expulsar sangre

-¡HURIAN! - se escucho un grito afuera de la casa, videl asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio a un hombre de aspecto repugnante caminar hacia ella - maldito desgraciado - tomo al chico de un pie y trato de llevarselo arrastras

-¡¡DEJELO EN PAZ!! - vocifero videl

\- ¡quítate estupida es mi hijo! - continuó arrastarbdo el cuerpo de hurian

-¡DIJE QUE LO DEJARA! - lo empujo para que lo soltara

-¡¡MALDITA ZORRA NO TE METAS!! ¡TU Y TU HIJA SON UNAS MALDITAS ZORRAS BUENAS PARA NADA!! - le grito alsando su brazo para golpearla pero fue detenido por gohan, estaba furioso, no era la primera vez que ese hombre golpeaba a su hijo o insultaba a pan, esta vez habia exagerado al punto de dejar a hurian casi muerto y encima iba a golpear a videl, jamas lo permitiría, el habia jurado desde aquel dia en que Spopovich habia torturado a videl en el torneo de artes marciales que nunca nadie la volveria a tocar, que el la protegeria y ese maldito se atrevió a amenazarla, apretó su mano rompiendole la muñeca en el acto, sus ojos ya no eran negros eran verdes y su cabello era amarillo, asu alrededor pequeños rayos color azul se formaban

-jamas te atrevas a tocarla - dijo friamente - te voy a matar maldito.. nunca perdonare lo que le hiciste a tu hijo -doblo el brazo de aquel tipo haciendolo grita

-¡¡GOHAAAN!! -grito videl -¡¡DEJALO GOHAN!! -dejo a hurian recostado un momento y corrio hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, lo sujeto del brazo y busco sus ojos -gohan déjalo por favor, yo estoy bien no me hizo nada -le suplicaba con voz serena pero el no le ponia atencion asi que lo tomo del rostro para que la mirara -gohan por favor - sus ojos se concentraron en ella y con un parpadeo entro en razon soltando aquel hombre que seguia gritando y hasta del miedo se habia orinado en sus sucios pantalones

-videl...

-gohan - le sonrio - ...hurian esta mal...

-pan debes volver - le decia su querido abuelo goku

-no, vuelve conmigo

-yo no puedo... Ya no pertenezco a tu mundo

-¿porque?

-por que estoy muerto

-yo te puedo traer de vuelta

-no pan, no puedes

-si puedo y se como hacerlo

-dije que no... - la miro seriamente - si lo haces estare muy...

-¿acaso no me quieres?

-pan yo te adoro... Por eso debes volver

-me quedare contigo

-¡no! Pan vete no puedes estar aqui

-¿por que no?

-ya te lo dije... - algo atras de el le llamo la atencion e ignoro lo que su abuelo le decia para ver a quella persona - pan - dio unos pasos y entonces lo vio - no hay tiempo... Debes volver.. ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿hurian? - pregunto al ver a su amigo en ese lugar completamente desorientado

-¿pan? ¿Donde estamos? - Goku volteo y lo vio algo confundido

-muertos

-¿que?... Esta ves se le paso la mano a mi padre

-¿el te hizo esto?

-y ¿no podemos volver? Yo aun no quiero...

-pueden volver aun o estan muertos pero se les acaba el tiempo

-¿y como lo hacemos?

-basta con desearlo

-vamos pan

-no... -miro a su abuelito - yo no ire a ningun lado

-pan no insistas.. No puedes piensa en gohan, en videl, en goten y en trunks ellos estan sufriendo

-sin ti yo no me voy pan

-no hurian tu debes irte no debes acabar asi

-tu tampoco

-yo elegí, esta es mi decisión...

-ya no hay tiempo... -anunció goku preocupado - ¡vayanse!...

-¡AYUDA! - Grito gohan al ingresar al hopital con hurian en brazos, un doctor alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio los atendió rapidamente un enfermero trajo una camilla donde lo recostaron

-¿que le paso?

-lo golperon

-¿quien seria capaz de dejarlo asi?

-su padre... - la atención por unos segundos fue para ellos despues la regresaron al chico

-¿ustedes son sus padres? - pregunto el doctor viendo a gohan con desprecio

-no... Nosotros vivimos...

-somos sus vecinos

-preparen un quirofano y llamen a servicio sociales -indico el medico a cargo antes de salir corriendo para atender a su paciente. Permanecieron parados abrazados pensando en que las cosas estaban empeorando cada vez mas y se preguntaban como era que habian dejado que todo esto pasara, unos minutos despues llego una señora delgada con unos papeles en la mano junto a un par de policias que los interrogaron por una hora, "¿cual es la relacion que tienen con el?" "¿son familiares?" "¿desde cuando lo conocen?" "¿alguna vez han presenciado el maltrato hacia el chico?" "¿su hija esta aqui por abuso?" "¿han golpeado a su hija?" "su hogar esta formado por violencia?"

-basta ¡basta! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Nosotros jamas golpearimanos a nuestra hija!

-si ella esta aqui es por otra cosa, y nada tiene que ver con esto- respondían con el enojo suficiente para ser el centro de atención - aqui el problema es que mientras ustedes nos haces preguntas estupidas el maldito bastardo ya debe de haberse escapado

-el señor Zac Grace ya esta bajo nuestra custodia

-¿entonces porque nos interrogan a nosotros?

-el Presento una denuncia en su contra por agrecion fisica, tiene roto todo el brazo ademas dice que amenazó con matarlo -gohan solo cerro los ojos, sabia que esa poca furia que desato con el no dejaria nada bueno, miro a su esposa y dio gracias de que ella lo huiera detenido

-si lo hice - admito y videl lo vio con asombro

-gohan...

-deacuerdo entonces... - saco unas esposas y se las puso - señor Gohan Son se encuentra bajo arresto por la unidad de policia de ciudad satan...

-¡¿que no?!

-calma videl ve con pan yo estare bien

-tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga sera usando en su contra, tiene derecho aun abogado, si no cuenta con uno el estado le proporcionara uno de forma gratuita - se llevaron a gohan y lo metieron ala patrulla

-gohan...

-señora podria darme algunos datos sobre la familia del joven Grace

-el no tiene familia... Su madre lo abandono y su padre ese maldito desgraciado merece pudrirse en la carcel - lloraba sin control y caia lentamente sosteniendose en la pared

-tranquila - dcia la mujer tratando de consolarla - ¿sabe de algun parienten al que pudiera notificarle?

-no no tiene a nadie

-entonces llamare a servicio infantiles para que alguien venga por el

-no... -musito - hurian nos tiene a nosotros... Yo me hare responsable, lo adoptare si es necesario - se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas no iba a flaquear ahora que su familia la necesitaba mas

-señora - dijo sorprendida - ¿esta sgura de lo que...?

-ese niño ha vivido mas en nuestra casa que con su bastardo padre... Yo ya lo considero mi hijo y si solo hace falta mi firma en un papel lo hare

-esta bien... Yo arreglare todo lo necesario - le sonrió - yo la llamo

-gracias... - limpio su rostro y camino hacia el cuarto de su hija con la esperanza de que tuviera buenas noticias

-¿esta bien? - pregunto al verla - ¿cuando la trajeon?

\- hace un momento, estaba por llamarlos ¿que haces aqui? Y ¿ gohan?

-Hurian... Lo estan operando - decia sin ninguna emocion y sin quitarle la vista a su hija

-¿que? ¿Que le paso?

-su... Maldito padre - comenzo a llorar de nuevo descontroladamente, goten corrio hacia ella al verla casi caer -goten ¿porque nos pasa esto a nosotros?

-¿donde esta gohan?

-se lo llevaron - lo abrazo y lloro sobre su hombro - lo arrestaron

-¿como que lo arrestaron?... Videl... Dime - la separó de el para verla alos ojos

-el se se convirtio... en super saiyajin y... le rompio el brazo a zac... Dijo que lo iba amatar

-¿y lo mato?

-no pero ese idiota... lo denuncio y ahora el que esta en la carcel es gohan... El solo... El solo trato de defendernos...

-no llores - la abrazo - el va a estar bien solo debe pagar una multa o hacer servicio ala comunidad mañana iremos temprano y veremos que podemos hacer... llama a Isao para que nos ayude el es buen abogado ya veras que mañana todo se arregla

-lo habia olvidado - se separo de goten y el le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares - lo llamare enseguida - miro su reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana - espero no despertarlo

-el nunca duerme

-hola buenas noches se encuentra el señor Isao - salio de la habitacion - gracias - espero unos momentos hasta que respodieron su llamada, le explico todo lo sucedido y pidio su ayuda par sacar a goha de prision el confirmo y dejo su comodo hogar para ir con ella a ala estacion de policia en busca de su amigo, el le debia mucho a videl y asu padre se podria decir que salvaron su familia, su negocio, su vida y habia prometido ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. -goten tengo que irme isao me va esperar en la delegación sacaremos a gohan.. mañana vendremos

-no mejor descancen, vayan directo a casa y duerman un poco

-pero...

Yo la cuido...

-¿que pasara con hurian?

-yo lo cuido tambien no hay problema

-hablare con los doctores para que lo traigan a esta habitación y no andes adando vuelta

-si...

Gohan estaba sentado en el suelo adentro de una celda, las paredes se veian sucias y habia escritura bulgar por todos lados tenia una rodilla doblada donde recargaba su brazo izquierdo y ocultaba su rostro, en esos momentos odiaba su vida, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, extrañaba aquellos dias en los que era feliz junto a su familia, sus padres, su hermano, su esposa... Su hija, extrañaba verla sonreir, verla emocionada, cuando le compro su primer par de patines, cuando la inscribio en la clase de patinaje sobre hielo, cuando gano el oro junto su amigo erik en las olimpiadas junior, cuando cantaba, incluso cuando se escapaba para ir alas carreras clandestinas cerca de la montaña paoz, ahora ella no sonreia mas ya no cantaba, se alejo del patinaje y cambio todo por drogas, unas lagrimas se escaparon de su rostro, su furia lo dominaba desde siempre y a eso le habia podido sacar provecho cuando peleo contra cell, pero ahora lo unico que saco de esto fue ir ala cárcel, "lo hubiera matado" pensó "el esta libre y yo aqui lejos de mi hija, ella me necesita" "no aquien engaño, si lo hubiera asesinado jamas me lo perdonaria" "y pensar que mi padre dio su vida por personas como el"

-gohan - lo llamo videl sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿videl? ¿isao? - se levanto y camino hacia ellos, abrazo y beso a su mujer atravez de los barrotes como si no la hubiera visto en años

-tranquilo compañero te venimos a sacar

-¿como?

-pusimos una contra demanda, lo acusamos de intento de homicidio en primer grado hacia su hijo, invacion de propiedad privada, amenaza, agresión hacia videl y el último cargo no te gustará...

-gohan porfavor necesito que te calmes y que no hagas un escándalo

-¿de que lo acusaron? - pregunto nervioso

-escuchame... Se que debi decírtelo.. Pero pan no quizo... Ella penso que tu cometerias una locura ... Ademas el pobre de hurian se quedaria solo...

-videl me estas asustando - devolvio su cuerpo para ver a isao y lo volvio a preguntar con calma -¿ de que lo acusaron?

-intento de... Violacion... A pan - el rostro de Gohan se transformo su mirada era de un maldito asesino ni siquiera cuando peleo contra freezar, con cell o majin bu habia puesto esa cara, sus manos apretaron los barrotes rompiendolos - calma gohan

-¡¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!! ¡!ESE BASTARDO TRATO DE TOCAR AMI HIJA!!

-pero no lo hizo...

-¡¿y tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?!

-¡mirate como estas! No podia decirte nada para que no explotara como ahora

-no he explotado videl me estoy conteniendo... - respiró profundamente y agacho la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse

-no le paso nada... Hurian la defendio

-¿cuando fue?

-fue la primera vez que hurian durmio en la casa

-... Videl... Eso fue hace 5 años... Pan solo tenia 10 ese maldito ggggrrrr - se alejo de los barrotes y camino hacia la pared dandole un golpe y haciendo un enorme hoyo en ella

-con todo eso le daran de 10 a 20 años gohan

-lo quiero castrar al maldito mal nacido...

-la mala noticia es que no te dejaran salir hasta mañana en la tarde

-¿se pagara fianza?

\- obvio no, por lo que sabemos el golpeo asu hijo, el en un desesperado intento de escaparse, corrio hacia ustedes donde lo protegieron, el entro a su casa por la fuerza e intento agredir a tu esposa, tu solo la defendiste

-fue defensa propia - sonrio

-retiraran todos los cargos pero como el sistema es muy lento tardaran hasta mañana...

-por la tarde - seguia furioso pero saber que saldria libre y que no hizo nada malo lo tranquilizaba y sabia que de esto aprendería a no dejarse llevar por la furia, eso nunca deja nada bueno, claro estaba amenos que fuera necesario para salvar ala tierra -¿como estan los chicos?

-a hurian lo estaban operando al parecee una de sus costillas rotas perforo un pulmón, y pan ella esta bien -sonrió - la operacion funcionó ella estara bien...

Eran las 7 de la mañana hurian acababa de salir de su cirugía, esta habia sido mas complicada de lo esperado pudieron controlar las emorragias, el pulmon habia sido reparado, aun asi los daños externos eran peores pero ya estaba fuera de riesgo, videl regreso al hospital y junto con su cuñado cuidaron a ambos chicos, por peticion de la pelinegra mayor habian llevado a hurian ala habitacion de su hija para no dar vueltas, la encargada del servicio social se habia dado un par de vueltas llamando a videl para que firmara algunos papeles del trámite de adopción y que cuando gohan saliera el solo terminará de firmarlos y listo hurian seria su hijo.

Las horas pasaron Goten se habia retirado para ir a su trabajo y de paso ver asu hermano, en la tarde regresarian juntos al hospital por noticias pero cuando llegaron ninguno de los chicos habia despertado y eso era preocupante

-¿porque no se van a descansar hermano?

-no goten estamos bien

-gohan mirate, estas ojeroso y tu también videl parecen pandas, ademas hueles muy mal, hueles a barrio peligroso - rio - pan los vera asi y se va asustar

-claro que no... Bueno si apesto pero poquito

-estas hediondo - aclaro su esposa

-vayan a bañarse a dormir yo los cuido

-pero...

-cuñadita, escuchaste al doctor, lo peor ya paso... Ella sobrevivio... Solo debe despertar

-¿y si no lo hace?

-lo hará... Recuerda que mi padre la cuida, el no permitira que nada le pase -sonrió -mañana sera otro dia - ambos asintieron y tomados de la mano salieron de la habitacion para llegar a su hogar, por todo lo sucedido nisiquiera habian cerrado la puerta y al llegar vieron todas las luces prendidas la puerta abuerta de par en par y un pequeño charco de sangre

-debo limpiar esto

-dejalo - pidio su esposo

-no puedo... Pobre Hurian... Ve a bañarte mientras yo limpio después te alcanzo

-¿estas segura?

-si - lo beso y dejo que se marchara. Despues de tanto tallar el piso por fin quedo limpio se levanto y estiro sus brazos estaba cansada la espalda le dolia, subio las escaleras y vio a su marido tirado en la cama estaba exhausto, se dio un buen baño y fue directo ala cama se acobigó y acurruco junto a gohan quien la abrazo tiernamente, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no dormian bien.

La mañana comenzó a llegar y goten estaba somnoliento, aquel sillon en verdad era muy incómodo "pondre una queja" penso y bostezó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de ahi y camino hacia la ventana, estiro su cuerpo todo lo que pudo para deshacer los nudos en su espalda, dirigio su vista hacia su sobrina que aun dormia... Tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, tomo un pañuelo y la limpio la toco parecia tener fiebre y su respiración era rápida pero segun el doctor seria normal despues de una operacion asi, camino hacia Hurian y al verlo dio un gran resoplido, en verdad estaba muy mal, podia sentir su ki si no podria apostar que no lo reconoceria

-su padre le destrozo la cara ¡maldito idiota! - decia con rabia, aun no podia creer que había gente como el, personas que no valian nada... - papá si supieras la gente sin alma que salvaste... - levantó la vista y fue directo al baño, mojo su rostro, su pequeña familia se estaba quebrando cada dia... "primero mi padre..." "luego mi madre..." "y ahora... Pan" - incluso el pobre de Hurian... Si porque el ya es parte de nuestra familia - volvio a mojar su rostro y una parte de su negra cabellera para despertarse por completo, se incorporó y salio del baño cuando se dio cuenta de aque algo hacia falta en aquella habitacion, abrio los ojos del susto y sintio que el corazon se le salia del pecho - ¡¿DONDE ESTA PAN?! -grito y corrio hasta la cama donde estaba acostada tan solo unos instantes antes, no estaba en el suelo - en el baño... No seas idiota tu acabas de salir de ahi - se regaño asi mismo, por unos segundo permanecio en el mismo lugar tratando de pensar, miro ala ventana estaba cerrada, salio de la habitación en busca de una enfermera para darle aviso de lo sucedido, el hospital puso una alerta y todos la buscaron en los baños, en el patio, estacionamiento, azotea, pero nada nadie la habia visto... Saco su teléfono y comenzo a marcar el número de su casa cuando sintio el ki de pan y sin importar que la gente lo viera salio volando, aumento su velocidad y en poco tiempo logro alcanzarla -¡ paan! - grito cuando estaba mas cerca de ella - ¡paaan! - volvio a gritar y esta vez ella volteo, el sintio miedo, algo en ella andaba mal y no era como cuando tenia sus descontroles, su mirada era aterradora y vacia ala vez, nunca la habia visto con ese gesto en el rostro, tomo su mano para detenerla, se detuvo jalo su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el se retorció del dolor tratando de retomar el aire que acaba de perder mientras veia a su querida sobrina alejarse, trato de dejar el dolor aun lado y volo tras ella aun con una mano en su estómago "¿como es tan fuerte en ese estado?" pronto llegaron a hasta la casa y la vio entrar en su habitacion por la ventana la siguio y cuando entro la vio desesperada buscando entre sus cosas, tiraba libros, ropa, zapatos, sábanas, almohadas, lamparas -¿que estas haciendo? Debes volver al hospital - la jalo del hombro y la alejo de su armario, ella solo quito su hombro y lo ignoro continuando con su busqueda

-¿pan? - se levanto Gohan alarmando a su esposa

-¿que ocurre? - pregunto al sentir que abandonaba la cama

-pan esta qui

-¿que? - se levanto, se puso bata color melon y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta pensando en miles de cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido en el transcurso de la noche como para que pan estuviera ahi, al abrir la puerta una explosión se hizo en el cuarto de su hija -¡¡Paaan!! - grito videl asustada sin ver que goten habia salido disparado por la explosión destrozando las paredes hasta quedar metido en un crater creado por su cuerpo al tocar la tierra

-Goten - ambos corrieron y pasaron los escombros a su alrededor para llegar al cuarto de pan, la vieron tenia un libro en su mano lo abrio y en un apartado habia un pequeño hueco en forma de cuadrado, tomo una pastilla de color rosa y la tomo - pan no - despues tomo un pequeño envoltorio de papel blanco

-dame eso - ordeno su padre pero ella lo ignoro por completo -¡dije que no! - le grito autoritariamente y se lo arrebato de las manos era obvio lo que contenia ese paquetito

-damelo - rechino los dientes

-¡mirate! ¡Acabas de salir de una operacion y estas aqui buscando droga!

-la necesito - se lanzo contra el -¡¡DAMELA!! ¡NECESITO PROBARLA! ¡DAMELA! - gritaba y golpeaba asu padre, la sujeto con un brazo mientras alzaba la otra alejandola de ella

-pan - se quizo meter su madre

-ve a ver a goten - le indico sabia que si se metia pan podria lastimarla

-pero...

-¡has lo que te digo! - ella lo obedecio y con cuidado bajo las escaleras dejandolos solos -pan calma - trato de abrazarla sin lastimarla pero ella no reaccionaba sus ojos estaban puesto en la mano alzada de su padre

-¡¡QUE ME LA DES ES MIAAAA!!

-No pan... Hija mirame - la tomo de sus brazos con fuerza y la miro alos ojos su mirada estaba perdida... Esa no era su hija - pan calmate... - bajo el rostro y el bajo la guardia pensando en que habia logrado tranquilizarla, cuando sintio un duro golpe en la ingle que lo hizo caer al suelo, estando ahi tirado lo pateo hasta estamparlo contra la pared, se acercó a el y le quito de su mano derecha lo que tanto reclamaba -¡no paaan! - gimio de dolor , pan no le dio importancia alas palabras de su padre y abrio el pequeño papel para respirar aquella droga pero fue detenida por una mano , also la vista y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, aun asi el no la soltaba le arrebato eso de su mano y lo tiro or los escombros

-¡¡NOOOO! - vocifer goleandolo aun mas fuerte - ¡MALDITI HIJO DE PUTA! -le gritaba asu tio, otras manos llegaron desde atras y la envolvieron para sujetarla mejor y llevarla al Hospital, sin embargo pan expulso su ki y los arrojo contra el suelo inmediatamente se alejo de ellos y corrio hacia el baño donde saco un pastillero y saco otro envoltorio lo rompio y lo inhalo complenamente llevando asu rostro un gesto de satisfacción y placer, gohan vio como la consumia, como se metia ese pedazo de papel en la nariz para no desperdiciar ni un gramo, furioso se puso de pie y camino hacia ella le dio la vuelta y also su mano para darle una bofetada pero cuando la vio su cara se lleno de horror...


	6. 6-La Boda Parte 2

-¡hermano! - grito Bra bajando las escaleras ya todos estaban levantados, por peticion de bulma, se habian quedado en su casa para ir todos juntos al hospital pero desde hace un par de noches algo estaba pasando, primero el ki de gohan se incremento en 2 ocaciones y ahora el de pan -¿ sentiste el ki de pan? ¿Ya esta en su casa?

-se estan moviendo van de regreso ala capital - anunció krilin con el ceño fruncido

-regresan al hospital - comunico trunks - algo malo paso - corrio para comenzar a volar

-¿a donde vas?

-ire a ver que ocurre

-nosotros tambien vamos - el asintio y todos salieron volando tras de el, incluso Bulma siendo cargada por vegeta, como era de esperarse llegaron antes al hospital debido a que su casa estaba cerca, Bra corrio ala habitacion de su amiga y solo vio a un chico con la cara destrozada conectado a un respirador

-¿quien es el?

-no lo se pero se ve muy mal

-estan llegando - dijo vegeta caminando aprisa por el pasillo seguido por todos

-¡¡AYUDAAA!! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! - grito gohan desesperado bañado en sangre, con su hija en brazos

-¿que demonios sucedio gohan? - pregunto bulma al verlos

-aun lado - pidio un enfemero pasando con una camilla

-no deja de salir... Ayundela por favor - suplicaba entregando a su unica hija

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva asi? - preguntaron al rescostarla en la camilla

-como 10 minutos - dijo goten al llegar con videl y ver que su hermano no decia nada - ella inhalo cocaina y desde entonces no deja de sangrar

-niña ¿en que estabas pensando? Acabas de salir de una operacion de alto riesgo... Necesito aprotinina

-aqui tiene - le dio una jeringa y se la aplico en el brazo, todos veian lo mal que estaba esa niña, nunca pensaron verla de esa manera, ella era tan alegre, tan tierna pero de una manera traviesa, juguetona y ahora yacia en una camilla siendo atendida por diversas personas

-¿cuanta ingirió?

-no... No lo se.. - Gohan estaba palido y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentia que le faltaba el aire y todo asu alredesor se veia borroso, una calida mano toco su hombro el volteo y vio al a su padre apoyandalo "tranquilo... "

-¡NOOOO! -pan comenzo a gritar - ¡DEJENME! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! -peleaba para que la soltaran y arrojo alos 7 enfermeros al suelo

-calma - le dijo trunks sosteniendola de los brazos contra la camilla uub se le acerco y la tomo de las piernas

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE OCACIONASTE! -le gritaba a un confundido muchacho - ¡LARGATEEEE NO TE QUIERO VEEER! - desgarro su voz al gritarle con furia

-Uub dejala - pido trunks al verla alterada

-yo no he hecho nada - susrro alejandose de ella

-un tranquilizante - pidio el doctor

-pan calma - se acerco su tio y la sujeto de las piernas - somos nosotros pan - bulma abrazo a videl parecia que se desmayaria, el doctor le dio otro tranquilisante puesto que el primero no le hizo nada, poco a poco pan se fue quedando quieta y tanto trunks como goten dejaron de sostenerla, el medico se dirigio asus padres dispusto a decirles algo cuando goten lo llamo con urgencia, su sobrina se estaba convulsionando, de su boca comenzo salir una clase de espuma, corrio hacia ella y le indico que la llevaran ala sala de urgencias cuando dejo de moverse

\- ¡carro de reanimación! - grito exaltado, todos corrian en su busqueda mientras el hacia compresiones en el pecho de su paciente, en seguida llegaron con el y las descargas electricas en el cuerpo de pan se hicieron presentes, el padre de aquella chica se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, no queria ver eso, no queria ver como su hija moria y el no podia hacer nada... Habian pasado 15 minutos y pan no respondia todos estaban en silencio con la cabeza baja pensando lo peor, el unico que hablaba era el doctor dando indicaciones a su equipo de trabajo

-quisiera estar solo padre -dijo al sentir la presencia de goku tras el

-¿en verdad gohan? - no hubo respuesta - entonces me retiro

-yo... - dijo antes de que se marchara - Yo no se... No se que mas hacer estoy cansado y no quiero ver morir a mi hija, a ella no... Por eso me sali... no lo soportaria...

-¿y si ella muere y tu no estas presente? ¿Crees que te lo perdonarias?

-soy un mal padre... nisiquiera me di cuenta... Hasta ahora que ya es muy tarde

-tu no eres un mal padre, siempre estuviste ahi para ella, siempre la apoyaste, la cuidaste...

-¿cuidarla? Si la hubiera cuidado ella no estaria aqui - grito elevando su ki - demonios soy un maldito estúpido... Aun cuando se corto las venas... O cuando se tomo el bote de pastillas yo no... yo no hice nada solo le dije que estaba bien...pero no ¡ELLA NO ESTABA BIEN!... No lo esta - goku no dijo nada dejo que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro

-ella solo perdio el camino, es tu deber guiarla por el correcto

-ni siquiera se si podre

-podras... Ya veras

-gohan - lo llamo videl aun llorando el la vio y sintio una puñalada en su corazón

-no... - susurro - pan

-ella ya reaccionó, esta en su habitación, volveran hacerle estudios para ver su corazón - sintio alivio -¿estas bien?

-si... Perdon por salirme asi

-no gohan... Yo tambien queria salir - ambos se abrazaron y caminaron juntos hacia la habitación de su hija, habia mucha gente en ese cuarto tan pequeño, pero aun asi nadie dijo nada para sacarlos, considerando la situación necesitaban de todo el apoyo posible

-oigan y ¿quien es el? - pregunto Bra señalando a hurian - ¿ya no hay mas cuartos disponibles?

-nosotros pedimos que lo trajeran aqui - aclaro videl

-¿porque?

-por que asi es mas facil vigilarlos a ambos

-el... Es Hurian - informo goten

-¿que? - bra y trunks se quedaron sin habla

-¿pero que le paso?

-su padre lo golpeo

-¿como su padre? - pregunto vegeta confundido - ¿estaban entrenando?

-no... Su mal nacido padre siempre lo golpea solo por que si - todos escucharon atentos la voz de gohan se hizo gruesa y llena de odio - cuando videl trato de defenderlo el la quizo golpear... Queria matarlo...

-compermiso - dijo el doctor al pasar entre la multitud, llevaba consigo un tipo de muñequeras color negro

-¿que es eso?

-esto es para su seguridad - indico y comenzó a sujetar asu paciente con esas muñequeras y amarrandolas en los barandales de la camilla

-no - dijo gohan - no... quiteselas

-calma gohan... Es por su seguridad para que no vuelva a escapar

-pero...

-es necesario... -dijo y se marchó

-eso no aguantará - intervino vegeta para tranquilizarlo, era muy raro ver en el muestras de apoyo, pero al saber que la que podria estar en esa cama pudo ser bra era comprensible. La tarde se paso rápido los visitantes se fueron marchando y los unicos que quedaron eran los brief y los son, platicando del trabajo distrayendo a esa pareja que estaban siendo atormentados por malos momentos en sus vidas, incluso llegaron a burlarse de gohan por ir a dar ala carcel, eso lo relajo un poco mas y tambien se rio de el mismo. Pan comenzaba a despertar, tenia la boca seca y una presion en sus muñecas pero no sabia porque, trato de llevar su mano a la cabeza pero no pudo forcejeo sin poder soltarse abrio los ojos y vio a su familia y amigos quizo sentarse pero sus manos eran sujetadas por algo asi que las observo y vio que estaba amarrada

-calma - dijo su madre acariciando su cabello

-¿porque estoy amarrada? Sueltenme -seguia moviendose para safarse

-es por tu bien

-no sueltenme

-tranquila - dijo trunks

-hurian -recordó - ¿como esta?

-nada bien... - lo señalo con un leve moviemento de su cabeza - aun no despierta

-hurian - lo llamo - hurian... ¡Hurian!...

-pan el no...

-¡cállate! - le grito a trunks - hurian -como pudo bajo uno de los barandales y aun sujeta se movio para bajar un pie se estiro y empujo la camilla se su amigo

-pan no hagas eso - rio goten

-Huria despierta - decía y golpeaba la camilla -hurian... Despierta cara de culo, no me dejes... Tu no.. Prometiste volver conmigo - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que rapidamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas - hurian maldito marica sera mejor que despiertes...

-pan... - le hablo su padre - calma por favor -dijo en suplica, fue hasta ese momento en que lo vio, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre

-¿que te paso? - tenia el labio roto y un ojo morado - ¿y ati?

-un moustro destructivo nos golpeo y destruyo la casa - ella meneó los labios pero ningun sonido salio, el rio - esto no es nada a tu pobre padre lo dejaste sin desendencia - todos rieron - olvidate de algun hermano en el futuro

-lo... Lo siento - bajo la cabeza estaba arrepentida de todo y nisiquiera podia recordar lo que habia hecho, sus lagrimas aumentaron gohan negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente para que dejara de llorar, y la acomodo en su cama - ¿por eso estoy amarrada? - el asintio y limpio su cara - podrian avisarle a...

-ya les hable dicen que vendran mañana a verlo

-gracias...

Hurian desperto alos 3 dias y no recordaba nada, gohan y videl le dijeron que su padre estaba preso y que el viviria con ellos, estaba forzado a tener terapia fisica, pues una de sus piernas estaba rota y tenia que acostumbrarse a caminar con muletas sus manos estaban de la misma forma no podia sostener las cosas; los chicos visitaba asus amigos cada vez que podian en especial angelus y liam tenian cosas que hacer, no habian querido decirle a pan pero terminaron por decirle que se mudaria al terminar la preparatoria, se irian al extranjero y que se tenia que recuperar porque ese ultimo semestre seria epico. Erik casi se la vivia en el hospital al igual que trunks y acada rato se andaban peleando por la atencion de pan, claro esta que ella ni lo notaba con lo despistada que era, pero al final siempre les agradecia sus atenciones sobre todo a trunks ella solo tenia ojos para el, esas 4 ultimas semanas fueron un infierno para ella, los medicamentos que le resetaron para poder dejar las drogas eran fuertes y le causaban vomitos, jaquecas y aveces hasta le sacaban el lado emocional que tanto se habia guardado estos ultimos años, sentia que decir lo siento ya no significaba nada cada vez que tenia un episodio de abstinencia.

Gohan se habia ido a trabajar al igual que goten comenzaba con su entrenamiento en la jefatura de la capital, videl se quedaba en el dia con pan y trunks por las noches parte de la mañana y aveces se escapaba para ir en las tardes, asi ayudaba a videl para que se fuera acambiar ademas de que si tenia un ataque trunks podia calmarla, aunque últimamente ya casi eran soportables y su madre o erik podian con ella, el médico decia que si seguia asi le quitarian las muñequeras (ya habia roto 10 pares y las que traia ya estaban apunto de ser destruidas), tambien tenia terapia por las tardes por sus desordenes alimenticios, aunque ya estaba mas controlada aun no podian darla de alta tenian que estar monitoreando sus arritmias y ver que el medicamento funcionara ya sin tener sustancias nocivas en su organismo.

Bra estaba planeando algo para la boda de su hermano, algo para arruinarla, ella sabia que pan y trunks deberian estar juntos, y ella los iba ayudar, asi que penso en un plan para separarlo de mai, aunque no se le ocurria nada en esos momentos extrañana asu amiga, la unica que tenía, cuando supo que pan estaba envuelta en una profunda depresion y que habia caído en las drogas penso que ella habia sido una de las causantes por lo que le habia hecho, ella solo queria ser popular y se dejo influenciar por el poder... Bueno por la popularidad que tratándose de la escuela era lo mismo, aunque ella no necesitaba esas amigas plasticas, ella era bonita, de buen cuerpo, inteligente y adinerada podia tener todo lo que quisiera. Caminaba hacia el hospital con una bolsa con regalos en mano, era tarde y acababa de salir de la escuela, iba cruzando la calle consentrada en sus pensamientos cuando vio a su cuñada dentro auto negro convertible, permanecio parada al reconocerla, ella estaba besando a un hombre que no era su hermano, encogio los hombros y pego sus brazos a su cuerpo cerrando sus puños, estaba molesta, el semáforo cambio de color y los carros comenzaron a moverse pero ella no se movio cuando Mai y el hombre fijaron su mirada al frente la vieron, el musculoso hombre sono la bocina para que se apartara, mientras ese par de chicas intercambiaban miradas, se alejo de la calle y subio la banqueta dejandoles libre el paso para que pudieran marcharse, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar mientras sacaba su celular, cuando trato de marcar un numero una mano se lo arrebato y la empujo

-¡ni se te ocurra! - grito Mai atacandola

-vaya, vaya cuñadita del alma ¿de que estas hablando?

-mira mocosa si le dices algo a trunks te juro que te vas arrepentir - aquel hombre que venia con ella aparecio detras dandole una cara de pocos amigos

-¿me estas amenazando?

-te estoy advirtiendo... - le miro desafiante

-no te tengo miedo - se le acerco y le regreso la amenaza con la misma mirada fria de su padre

-deberias... - añadio el hombre - No sabes con quien te estas metiendo - la jalo bruscamente del brazo de forma inesperada y la tiro contra una ventana de una tienda rompiendolo al instante - estas advertida hostil 19

-callate Atticus no hables de mas - la gente comenzó a llegar al ver el incidente y ayudaron a Bra a levantarse, algunos hasta llamaron ala policia pero ella les decia que todo estaba bien que no era necesario y cuando quizo ver denuevo a esos dos ya no estaban.

-buenas tardes - saludo el doctor al entrar ala habitacion de pan - les traigo buenas noticias

-si - dijo videl y tanto Erik como Hurian le pusieron atención, el camino hacia pan y le quitó las muñequeras

-no creo que las necesites mas - sonrió

-¿esta hablado en serio? - sobo sus manos tratando de apaciguar el ardor y dolor que estas le causaban - Erik la tomo del hombro mientras le sonreía

-si... Tu psicólogo lo autorizó -miro a videl - y los últimos analisis demostraron que tu ya estas completamente desentoxicada - videl salto y dio un aplauso al instante se sentia feliz por fin las cosas estaban mejorando

-entonces ¿ya me puedo ir? - el doctor suspiro e hizo una mueca

-solo una semana mas y seras libre tu y Hurian - lo miro - solo que debes venir por las tardes a tu terapia es muy importante que lo hagas si quieres recuperar tu movilidad de la pierna y mano - forzó una sonrisa y asintio, estaba trizte su padre le habia arruinado la vida, segun los doctores el no podria volver a caminar sin un baston o sujetar cosas con su mano izquierda y habia perdido la vista de un ojo... Pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba - bueno me retiro los vere luego - se despidio y salio del cuarto

-yeeei pan ya estas bien - celebro Erik abrazándola - lo siento - recordó que no le gustan los abrazos

-pan podremos ir a casa - dijo su madre conteniendo lagrimas de felicidad

-no se... Y... ¿Si tengo una reciaida? No puedo ir a casa, tengo cientos de...

-lose cuando comenzaron a reconstruir la casa nos dimos ala tarea de buscar mas de esas cosas... Y cuando llegues te daras cuenta que es como una casa nueva -sonrió

-pero.. Pero no estoy segura

-estaras bien - añadió hurian estirando su mano para sujetar la suya

-tengo miedo... No quiero hacerlos pasar por lo mismo... mamá

-pan nosotros siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti, ese es nuestro trabajo como tus padres... Si tienes algun problema debes hablarlo con nosotros siempre te vamos apoyar.. ¿Deacuerdo?

-deacuerdo...

-buenas tardes - saludo bra con entusiasmo

-buenas tardes - dijeron los 4

-hola Hurian ¿como te sientes?

-deforme -sonrió y ella le devolvio la sonrisa

-traje obsequios -señalo su bolsa - me siento como santa claus jajaja solo que joven, delgada, mujer y saiyajin, para videl un poco de trabajo - saco varias carpetas y se las entrego

-mmmm - hizo una mueca - ya no creere en el santa saiyajin

-solo es para leerlo, gohan ya se encargo y firmo todo solo es para que sepas de lo que trata

-gracias

-para hurian un gorrito - saco un gorro de color gris en forma de tiburon que parecia estarle devorando la cabeza al traerlo puesto

-gracias - lo tomo y se lo puso de inmediato, hurian parecía niño con juguete Nuevo

-y para pan ¡¡un vestido!! - ella le dio una mirada de odio - jajajajajajaja no te creas, te traje unas revistas de moda necesito de tu ayuda para escoger mi vestido

-¿ya hay fecha para la boda? - preguntó videl

-pues tal vez sea este próximo fin - informo triste y luego recordo lo que paso antes de llegar y el coraje se apodero de ella, estaba decidida terminaria con esa relación - necesito ir muy comoda para el show

-¿Cual boda? ¿Cual show? ¿Por que yo no se nada?

-es la boda de tru...

-no te preocupes - intervino antes de que videl terminará de hablar, sabia que asu hermano le gustaba pan, de lo que no estaba segura era de que si pan sentia lo mismo por el, las ultimas veces que fue a visitarla la vio muy cercana a ese chico de cabello rubio, eran muy unidos pero cuando estaba con su hermano su cara le cambiaba y "¿si los dos son pareja a escondidas?" penso, eso seria inperdonable, "¿acaso mi hermano la habia enamorado? si el estaba apunto de casarse con la mujigata de Mai" "o ¿porque no habia cancelado su boda? si enverdad decia amar a pan"... Aun asi no quizo delatarlo ya tenia un plan para acabar con esa farsa y no queria ver a su amiga sufrir apenas estaba mejorando, algo asi la devastaria - tu solo dedicate a mejorar ¿si? - pan no insistio y videl no le dio importancia permanecia leyendo aquellos documentos, Hurian veia la television (la novela de las 6) y Erik escribia en una libreta negra

-en seguida vuelvo debo hacer una llamada - se excuso su madre y salio aprisa

-taraaaan - exclamó Goten entrando de improvisto, llevaba puesto su uniforme azul de oficial se veia muy guapo - y ¿como me veo? - levanto las cejas un par de veces

-¡sexy! ¡Muy sexy! - exclamó Bra detras de una revista ocultando su sonrojo, todos la miraron, hasta Hurian dejo de ver su novela y se sento bien para prestarle mejor atención - ¿dije eso en voz alta? - todos asintieron

-g-gra...gracias - goten estaba rojo como tomate y pasaba su mano detras de la cabeza sonriendo avergonzado - tu... Tu tambien te vez muy... Sexy... - las miradas pasaron de Bra a goten en un instante

-podemos irnos eh no se preocupen - aclaro pan

-ad.. Adios - dijo y se levanto para salir corriendo pero al pasar alado el la tomo del brazo y la detuvo, su cara se puso mas roja

-¿que te paso? - Le enseño su brazo donde tenia una mano marcada

-¿ah? - lo miró - no... -recordo cuando aquel sujeto la avento contra la ventana - es nada... Ese tipo no es normal - susurró

-¿quien no es normal?

-no, nada - se safo de su agarre y corrió hacia la salida

-y se fue - rio hurian

-¿que tenia?

-creo que era una mano marcada

-¿alguien la ataco?

-bueno ella puede defenderse sola ¿no crees?

-si pero... Aun asi me preocupa

-son novios, se quieren, se aman, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle...- cantaron los 3 jovenes poniendo mas roja la cara de goten

-ya goten dile que la amas - dijo su sobrina

-mira quien lo dice "kerik" -fingió toser

-uuuuu - se burlaba hurian pan solo se sonrojó

-¡cierto! - grito - bulma me dio esto - busco en su bolsillo y saco un pequeña semilla verde

-¿un frijolito?

-es una semilla - la partio ala mitad - es la última, toma - le dio una mitadba su sobrina la comio de inmediato 5 minutos después su semblante era otro, also su bata y miro su pecho para ver si la cicatriz habia desaparecido - come hurian te sentiras mejor, anda antes de que te vean

-¿que es? - lo miro raro - ¿que clase de policia eres si andas traficando cosas extrañas?

-¡tu solo cometela! - grtio

-pero...

-¡cometela! - Le ordenaron ambos semisaiyajines y del susto la metió a su boca en minutos el efecto se hizo presente y comenzo a sanar, su ojo izquierdo volvio a la normalidad ya podia ver, su nariz ya no estaba rota, su quijada ya no estaba dislocada, sus costillas ya no estaban quebradas, su brazo ya no le dolia y su mano tenia denuevo movilidad su pierna ya no estaba rota en 3 partes, sus ematomas habian desaparecido

-¿mejor?

-ya... Ya no me duele nada - sonrió - mis manos - also las palmas de sus manos y observo sus dedos los movia sin parar estaba curado, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de felicidad, habia pensado que ya nunca jamas en la vida iba poder caminar bien o ya no volveria a tocar la guitarra... goten lo abrazo y el le correspondió, estaba agradecido.

Trunks caminaba de un lado al otro, hacia un par de dias que habia dejado de ir al hospital diciendo de que tenia mucho trabajo y si, no era mentira del todo pero no podia trabajar, no lograba concentrarse, su madre lo habia obligado a casarse por un simple error... Bueno en realidad no era un error, pero estaba seguro que no queria casarse con Mai, el no sentia nada por aquella chica, solo tenia sexo ocacional con ella cuando estaba estresado y eso a ella nunca le importo, cuando entendio que ella no era mas que otra de sus chicas trato de alejarla pero siendo amiga de su madre no pudo terminar su relación y asi de la noche ala mañana Mai se habia convertido en su prometida, y hasta el lo acepto, tenia que hacerse responsable de sus actos... Mai estaba embarazada. Ya no habia marcha atrás, el lo acepto... Hasta que pan apareció y lo cautivó, maldijo cada acoston que tuvo con la ojiazul, debio ser mas prudente, mas cuidadoso, mas... Mas de todo... Su boda era en unos dias y el estaba enamorado de otra mujer... De una chica de tan solo 15 años ¿que tan depravado era eso? Pero era amor, no puede ser algo malo o ¿si?, ademas ya la habia engañado antes ocultandole su relacion con Mai y eso la destrozó ahora le habia vuelto a mentir, cuando ella misma se lo dijo... Le dijo que no podia confiar en el, que tenia miedo de resultar herida otra vez... Y el lo hizo la engaño, no hablo de su compromiso, le dijo que habia terminado con Mai... Le mintio descaradamente solo para besarla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos, tocarla, olerla... Pan deposito su confianza en el... apesar de su primer engaño volvio a confiar en el...

-la destrosare

-hermanito - llamo Bra entrando en su oficina - ¿estas ocupado?

-¿que quieres bra? No es el momento

-pero necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante... Es sobre tu boda - el la miro -bueno de hecho es de tu noviesita

-no quiero hablar de eso bra

-pero son buenas noticias

-no pueden ser buenas noticias si se trata de la boda

-Mai no esta embarazada

-¿que? - pregunto exaltado- Bra ¿que estas diciendo? - se acerco aprisa y la tomo de los brazos

-Ooouch - se quejo - sueltame me duele

-lo siento - se separo de ella -pero no te agarre muy fuerte

-pues eso dices tu - se sobo su brazo derecho

-¿que te paso? - vio la marca - ¿quien te hizo esto? - la jalo y vio mas de cerca

-el amante de tu noviecita - la miro alos ojos - los vi besandose y cuando me di cuenta ellos me estaban amenzando para que no te dijera nada - bajo su brazo, trunks estaba furioso y no por la infidelidad de su prometida si no por la agresión hacia su hermana - asi que investigué un poco - saco una carpeta y se la entrego, eran fotos de Mai con el mismo hombre besandose y siendo demasiado cariñosos - ademas fui hablar con su medico y ella lo amenazó para decir que estaba embarazada... y papá me lo confirmo - sonrio - me dijo que si no hay conexion ella no puede estar embarazada... Ay que aun no la habias marcado asi que eso era imposible

-¿que? Y ¿porque ami nunca me lo dijo? ¿Le gusta verme sufrir?

-dice que te lo dijo y que te dejes de estupideces y que seas un hombre - se burlo de su padre tomando su postura y hablando como él

-aaaggg padre...

-debes luchar por pan - entrecerro los ojos - y tienes que decirle lo de tu boda antes que se entere

-¿como sabes...? Yo... No...

-aaay hermanito nisiquiera disimulas ademas te escuche hablando con mamá - le guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua.

-¿que sucede? - preguntó videl al entrar y ver a goten abrazando a hurian que lloraba cuando se separaron lo vio y su cara se lleno de alegría Hurian ya no estaba herido - Hurian ¿como?

-un frijo magico - dijo erik

-un semilla del ermitaño

-pense que ya no habia

-si ya no hay... Pero vegeta encontro una y se la dio a bulma "para los mocosos de gohan" -imitó la voz de vegeta, videl solo río.

-disculpen - dijo Erik saliendo de la habitacion con su telefono en mano

-pasa... ¿Y Bra?

-goten la corrió

-yo no la corri

-la avergonzarte por eso se fue - pan río

-Goten por que hiciste algo asi

-yo solo le dije que...

-que se veia sexy

-y que la amaba

-¡yo no...! -estaba completamente rojo - bueno si dije lo de sexy pero...

-ya volví - anuncio erik con una cara llena de desilusión - tengo que irme tengo que arreglar algo

-¿que te ocurre? - pregunto pan preocupada

-mi pareja se lastimo el tobillo y no podra ir conmigo ala gala

-¿ya son las olimpiadas?

-no esas son dentro de un mes.. Esto solo es una exhibición para los participantes que asistiran, debo ir a cancelar

-¿ya no participaras?

-si no encuentro una nueva pareja no

-¿pan porque tu no le ayudas? - pregunto goten

-si pan ¿podrias?

-no lo se... hace mucho que no patino tal vez ya hasta se me olvido como hacerlo

-eso no se olvida es como caminar

-ya no tengo patines

-yo te los compro - pego sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria - anda di que si

-no Erik... Es muy pronto y no tendremos tiempo de hacer una coreografía y ensayar y..

-ya esta lista la coreografia, ya elegí la canción, solo seria ensayar pero tu en un dos por tres te la aprenderas de memoria anda di que si

-pero... Niño... Te hacen una prueba antes de todo eso y te recuerdo que mi cuerpo esta lleno de sustancias quimicas ilegales

-claro que no el doctor dijo que ya no salio nada en los ultimos analisis - añadio su madre

-gracias mamá - dijo sarcásticamente -y ¿cuando es?

-en.. Una semana - sonrio forzosamente

-lo pensare...

-pero no tardes debo confirmar nuestra asistencia - mencionó antes de despedirse de ellos ya un poco mas tranquilo, que pan regresara ala pista de patinaje con el seria grandioso.

-Hola familia - saludo Gohan entrando ala habitación de su hija seguidos por vegeta y bulma, - les traje abrigos, ya comenzó a nevar

-hola pan - saludo la mujer de cabellos azul

-pues no se murió - añadio con amargura una chica de cabello negro que entro ala habitacion detras de vegeta

-Mai no seas mal educada - regaño bulma

-es de lo que todos hablaban - videl la miro feo queria golpearla

-¿y ella que hace aqui? - pregunto pan al verla acercarse a ella

-ya estamos aquí - dijeron trunks y bra

-¿que haces aqui Mai?

-pues vine a entregar la nueva invitacion para nuestra boda cariño - se le acerco y lo beso, la cara de pan se transformo primero abrio completamente sus ojos con asombro después se lleno de teisteza y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sintio que su corazón dejaba de latir y que el tiempo se detuvo para que ella viera ese beso, trunks tenia los ojos bien abiertos y no dejaba de ver a pan, estaba nervioso y asustado Mai se adelanto y como siempre hablo de mas

-u ustedes... ¿Se van a casar? -fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz cortada

-si... Mi encantador prometido habia atrasado nuestra boda hasta que tu estuvieras mejor - lo abrazo y beso su mejilla, trunks estaba en Silencio con la mirada fija en pan - tiene un enorme corazón

-fe.. Felicidades - aparto su vista y trato de contener las lagrimas

-pan... - susurró bra al ver la cara de su amiga, era obvio su dolor... "trunks eres un idiota" penso mirandolo con enojo

-pan hija ¿estas bien? - dijo su madre al percatarse de su cambio de humor

-me.. Me duele el... La cabeza... - Una lagrima escapo - quisiera dormir un poco

-nos marchamos para que descanses - la primera en salir fue bra quien arrastraba a mai, depues salio bulma

-papá de Bra - lo llamo Hurian, lo cual le dio mucha risa a gohan -gracias por la semilla

-hump... No se de que hablas - se dio la vuelta y salio dejando solo asu hijo parado enmedio dela habitacion sin dejar de ver a pan

-yo... Lo... - no podia hablar, no sabia que decir, empuñó sus manos e hizo un gesto de frustración, - adios... - se marchó sin decir mas

-pan ¿cuando te quitaste las muñequeras? - pan no respondió se recosto de lado en posición fetal y se tapo con la sabana, en esos momentos solo queria llorar, gritar, golpear al idiota de trunks

-el doctor se las quito en la mañana - le informo su esposa - dijo que ya no eran necesarias y que este fin de semana la daria de alta - gohan sonrio de oreja a oreja

-que bien... Pan podras ir a casa

-podrian dejarme sola - solicito en un sollozo

-pan... ¿Te sientes mal? Ire por el doctor

-no... - dijo pero no fue escuchada su padre habia salido corriendo por el médico

-¿te duele mucho? -pregunto su madre angustiada

-yo...

-muy bien veamos - dejo el doctor entrando junto con gohan, le puso un termómetro en la boca, escucho sus latidos -al parecer todo estaba bien ¿que te duele? - "el corazón", le saco el termómetro de la boca y lo checo

\- me duele un poco la cabeza

-no tienes fiebre... -la revisó y lo noto - estas un poco triste ¿que lo causó?

-solo me duele la cabeza

-te dare algo para ese dolor - dijo no muy convencido

-papá, mamá ¿por que no van a casa a descansar?

-pan no te vamos a dejar sola si dices que te..

-goten ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?

-si claro - miro a su hermano y cuñada

-pero ¿estas bien?

-si papá - trato de sonreír

-entonces nos vamos - la abrazo y beso su frente - abrigate bien esta comenzando hacer frio

-si... La habitación quedo en completo silencio cuando la pareja se fue, Goten sospecho de inmediato lo que pan tenia y Hurian estaba sentado viendo asu amiga con preocupacion

-¿estas bien? -pregunto su tio sentandose en su cama, ella nego con la cabeza y lo abrazo ocultando su rosrto en su uniforme dejando escapar cientos de lágrimas sobre el, el paso sus brazos sobre ella y sobo su espalda dandole calma - lo matare, te lo juró, pan trunks va apagar por todo esto - ella also la cabeza para verlo alos ojos - si pan... Lo se... - sus ojos derramaron mas lagrimas y el la apreto mas a su cuerpo, hurian bajo de su cama y se les acercó para abrazarla tambien, las horas pasaron rapidamente, pan no podia dejar de llorar sentia demasiado dolor dentro de ella y no sabia como detenerlo, estaba acostumbrada a suprimirlo con un buen "viaje" y eso necesitaba ahora, su ansiedad por consumir la desespero pero gracias al cielo goten pudo controlarla y hacerla entrar en razón "el no vale la pena pan" fueron sus palabras "no recaigas por el" "no se merece ni una lagrima tuya"; Goten durmio alado de su sobrina abrazándola, cuando este quedo perdido en el sueño pan se levanto y se dirigio al baño donde lloro un poco mas, queria morir ese dolor que trunks le habia ocasionado era muy fuerte y no lo soportaba, entro bajo la regadera y abrio la llave dejandose mojar por el agua fria que salia de esa tubería se arrincono y cayo al suelo tomando sus rodillas y ocultado su rostro en ellas.

Hurian desperto de golpe al escuchar el agua correr en el baño, se levanto y no vio a pan asi que camino hasta la puerta del baño, recargo su oreja para escuchar algun sonido y solo logro escuchaba el agua caer...

-goten - lo llamo un poco alarmado

-¿que sucede? - tallo sus ojos - ¿y pan? ¡No otra vez!

-creo que esta en el baño... Pero no la oigo - se llevanto yendo hacia el, toco la puerta la llamo y no se escucho nada comenzando a pensar en lo peor se arrojo contra puerta rompiendola y cayendo al suelo, ahi estaba su sobrina tirada en el suelo en vuelta en lagrimas temblando de frio completamente mojada, el invierno habia comenzado y hacia frio el agua estaba helada, tomo a su sobrina en brazos y la saco de ahi, Hurian cerro la llave y tomo una toalla, pan estaba ida tenia la mirada perdida y no decia nada solo pequeños quejidos por el frio que tenia, la sento en la cama le seco su cabello con la toalla que hurian le dio, tomo su bata y se la saco dejandola en ropa interior

-buscame ropa en la maleta - le indico al pelinegro menor - pan necesito que te quite la ropa mojada - la cubrio con la sabana para que se quitara sus bragas y su sosten, ella ni se movio, con una mueca metio sus manos hacia su espalda y desato con mucha dificultad el sosten, despues hizo lo mismo con las pantaletas de su sobrina, las tiro al suelo y espero por la ropa que hurian le traia, una blusa negra de manga larga unas bragas igual negras y un pantalon deportivo color azul marino le quito la sabana y busco otra para taparla, ella aun estaba temblando asi que el se recosto junto a ella y la abrazo, pronto amaneció y goten se volvio a quedar dormido, hurian permanecia despierto por si pan volvia hacer algo asi pero no, ella permaneció en la misma posición, en verdad le habia afectado la notica de la boda de trunks, un lamento conbinado con un suspiro se escucho salir de su boca, miro a su tio y parpadeó se volteo hacia el y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, al sentirla la abrazo y así quedaron por lo menos dos horas hasta que sus padres llegaron.

-buenos dias - saludo su madre - ¿pan que tienes? - pregunto al verla con sus ojitos rojos e inchados - ¿estuviste llorando?

-¿porque estas triste? - dijo gohan

-por una estupidez - dijo en susurro bajando la mirada

-pan no estes triste, no me gusta verte asi

-es que ya quiero irme de aqui... Quiero volver ala escuela... Graduarme... Ya no quiero sufrir - su madre la abrazo y de espaldas vio a su cuñado bien dormido con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliba saliendo de ella - veo que el oficial te cuido muy bien - sonrio

-si... Lo hizo me cuido toda la noche... Soporto mis lloriqueos..

-bueno pues les tenemos una maravillosa noticia - informo gohan alegremente - ayer hablamos con el doctor y dijo que hoy se podian ir a casa

-¿en verdad?

-si... Asi que cambia esa carita y ponte los zapataos tu tambien hurian

-si - ambos se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas por fin serian libres, caminaron por los pasillos despidiensose de los enfermeros que los habian atendido hasta llegar ala salida, subieron al auto y se dirigieron ala montaña paoz, por fin estaban en casa.

-wowow - exclamó Hurian sorprendido, tanto tiempo habia psado en el hospital que ahora veia muy diferente la casa de su amiga

-¿que les parece? - pregunto videl - quedo mejor ¿no creen?

-si mamá se ve genial

-tu cuarto pan es el penúltimo

-me cambiaron de...

-si... Y el tuyo hurian es el que esta enfrente del de ella

-gracias - ambos subieron las escaleras sin dejar de ver toda la casa, en verdad se veia muy bien ambos llegaron asus respectivas habitaciones estaban de lujo en el cuarto de hurian habia una gran television con un Xbox y varios videojuegos, tenia un escritorio con una computadora y un librero lleno de comics, en la habitacion de pan habia libros por montones, una televisión igual de grande que la de Hurian varios posters de sus artistas favoritos, una computadora un gran closet lleno de ropa y una vitrina llena de sus trofeos y medallas de los concursos en los que habia participado junto a Erik, junto asu cama habia una mesita de noche donde habia una fotografia de ella y erik despues de haber ganado su primera medalla de oro, se veia feliz ¿por que ya no lo era?

-lamentas haberlo dejado - murmuró su padre tras ella

-un poco

-tu madre me dijo que erik te pidio volver

-si... Pero no lo se... Hace mucho que no patino, de seguro ya olvide como hacerlo - se volteo - wow - exclamó al ver a su padre se veia muy apuesto con ese traje que llevaba puesto -que guapo papá ¿cual es la ocasión?

-es para la boda de Trunks - bajo la mirada - ¿en serio? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-no - acomodo su corbata - te ves genial - sonrio y su padre la atrapo entre sus brazos

-te amo mi pequeña -le decia sin soltarla - pense que te perdería... Pense que...

-papá... Jamas me perderas

-quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, la que siempre sonreia, la que siempre hacia travesuras y culpaba a goten, la que siempre se metia en problemas, la que se escapaba con su querido tio para ir alas carreras clandestinas

-¿como? ¿Lo sabias?

-yo lo se todo pan - se alejo de ella - casi todo - tomo la foto que antes veia su hija - como se que ahora extrañas patinar

-pero...

-nada de peros - le sonrió y salio con ella de su habitacion bajaron ala sala donde vieron a goten y a hurian viendo a videl con cara de querer comersela y en cuanto gohan la vio sintio lo mismo, su esposa estaba despampanante, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largo entallado desde los pechos hasta la cadera con una abertura sobre la pierna derecha, llevaba un gran escote en forma de corazón pero sin llegar alo bulgar y la espalda la llevaba descubierta, en los tirante llevaba piedreria fina al igua que en los costados

-¿como me veo? - ningún hombre respondió

-excelente mamá

-si videl te ves... - trato de decir goten pero fue interrumpido por gohan que le tapo los ojos y lo tiro al suelo tras el sofa

-si mamamama... - jalo los cachetes de Hurian y lo empujo tirandolo arriba de goten, se dirijio a ella - me encanta como se te ve - le dijo seductoramente y ella sonrio

\- entonces este me llevare

-¡no! - dijo seriamente y busco en la montaña de ropa que habia en el sofa - este - tomo un abrigo tipo de esquimal y se lo dio

-no me voy a poner eso gohan - lo regaño y tiro el abrigo al suelo - me llevare este

-pero pero...

-nada de peros - intervino pan con la misma frase que le habia dicho unos segundos antes

-además - se acerco a su esposo y le susurró al oido - despues dejare que tu mismo me lo quites - gohan sonrió sonrojado

-¡mamá que asco! -Grito pan y ambos se rieron

-chicos tenemos ropa para usteses tambien - señalo videl entregandoles un traje a goten y a Hurian, en cuanto a pan le dio su peor pesadilla... Un vestido.

-pero nosotros no podremos ir -advirtio hurian -tenemos una presentacion

-¿que? Y ¿porque no nos habian dicho nada?

-es que... Con todo lo sucedido se nos olvido cancelar - sonrió - y ya es muy tarde para hacerlo - pan no dijo nada ella no recordaba tal cosa

-¿a que hora sera su presentación?

-pues - rasco su cabeza - como alas 4 seremos los primeros

-entonces nos alcanzan en la recepción

-mmmmm

-si mañana pasaremos a la casa de bulma a dejar su ropa y allá se cambian

-pero... - miro a pan su objetivo era evitar esa fiesta pero lo logro

-esta bien - declaró ella - iremos - hizo una mueca... - "¿estas seguera?" le pregunto telepaticamente "no... " "pero es mejor ir y superarlo de una vez por todas..."

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Pan aun estaba despierta, no podia conciliar el sueño al pensar que el hombre que ama seria el esposo de otra chica en unas cuantas horas, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes ya no queria llorar pero era inevitable, se sentia engañada y humillada, ella volvio a depositar toda su fe en él y trunks solo jugo con ella "siempre lo supe", "el no me quería", "solo jugo conmigo" "y cuando supiste que estaba muriendo la culpa te carcomía por dentro" "fui una idiota" "lo sabia, lo sabia" se decia, ella estaba molesta con ella misma por haberle creido aun asi el amor que sentia por el le impedía odiarlo.

El gran dia llego, todos en Corporación Capsula corrian de un lado al otro, arreglando el salon de eventos, al principio se habia decidido hacer la fiesta en el patio pero devido a la nevada que habia salido de la nada llevaron todo a dentro reacomodando para que estuviera listo en ese dia, el salon estaba hermosamente adornado por pequeñas luces led color blancas, los pilares cubiertos de rosas blancas enmedio del salon habia un enorme y elegante candelabro de donde colgaban tiras de tela de seda y caían en cada pared del salon, las mesas llevaban manteles blancos con tiras doradas, estaban adornadas por un areglo de flores, cada mesa contaba con máximo de 10 lugares los cuales estaban representados por platos de porcelana fina, cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal con detalles de oro. Habia una mesa llena de diversos platillos y postres los que mas resaltaban eran el pastel de bodas de 8 pisos de color blanco detallado con pequeñas perlas moños y rosas hasta arriba tenia dos muñequitos que representaban alos novios y una escultura de hielo de dos Cisnes formando un corazon con sus cuellos que tenian el nombre de Mai y Trunks en medio de este .

-¡demonios Trunks aun no estas listo! - le grito su hermana al verlo sentado en la orilla de su cama con las piernas abiertas recargando sus brazos en estas y dejando caer la cabeza en medio

-no puedo hacerlo bra... Primero tengo que hablar con pan... No puedo casarme... Y ¿si me doy ala fuga? Si... - se levanto de la cama y se dirigio asu armario -ire por pan para huir los dos... Si eso haré

-aaay hermanito has perdido la cabeza - lo abrazo por la espalda - que mas quisiera decirte que yo te ayudo a escapar pero no lo hare... Yo te di la información necesaria para ponerle un fin a todo esto pero...

-lo se bra... Y yo lo iba hacer pero Mai se adelanto... - se tapo la boca y resopló - ahora tengo que hacer esto

-pues date prisa.. Mamá ya se marchó ala iglesia yo me ire con papá... Trunks no escapes si vas a terminas con esa asegurate de humillarla frente a todos ... - salio de la habitación de su hermano y corrio para alcanzar a su padre - ¡videl! - exclamó sorprendida llamando la atencion de su hermano - ¿que haces aqui?

-¿y pan? - pregunto trunks al salir para verla

-trunks ¿no deberias estar en la iglesia?

-¿donde esta pan?

-ella no podra venir - "lo suponía" pensó - ala Iglesia tenia un compromiso previo con sus amigos pero después vendra para acá asi que le traje su vestido ¿lo puedo dejar en tu habitación bra?

-claro, pasa

-pero... Acaba de salir del hospital... No deberia andar en la calle sola

-no esta sola - intervino gohan - esta con sus amigos y se que ellos la cuidan no te preocupes por ella esta en buenas manos

-es mejor que te des prisa trunks o llegaras tarde a tu propia boda

-si - se retiró a su habitacion, jalo de golpe su traje y lo aventó encima de su cama, dio un gran suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

Los invitados ya estaban dentro de la Iglesia sentados esperando a que la ceremonia empezará, Mai estaba en su cuarto esperando a su novio que se habia retrasado media hora "espero que esa inutil no le haya dicho nada" "no creo que me deje plantada" pensaba desesperada por no saber nada y nadie le decia lo que pasaba afuera, una chica con vestido azul la llamo, era la hora, acomodo su blanco vestido y tomo su ramo, ambas caminaron hasta una puerta cerrada, donde la esperaba un sujeto mayor al parecer era su padre, la tomo del brazo abrio la puerta y comenzó a caminar a su lado al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, a los lados los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibirla, enfrente se encontraba el sacerdote que los casaria en el lado izquierdo sus damas de honor con vestidos iguales color azul, bra entre ellas y al otro lado se encontraba trunks con la mirada hacia el vacio, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, aun lado de el se encontraba su padrino goten que tenia una cara de enojo hacia su amigo, estaba furioso con el pues recordaba que la noche anterior su amada sobrina lloraba por el, en ese lugar tambien se encontraba gohan y su padre con cara de disgusto era la segunda vez que lo hacían vestir de esa manera. Mai y su padre llegaron hasta ellos, y el señor le entrego la mano de su hija a trunks, al cual le tuvieron que hablar fuerte para que reaccionara,

-¿quien entrega a esta mujer para que se case con este hombre? -pregunto el saserdote

-yo la entrego -dijo su padre, una vez tomados de la mano dirigieron la mirada hacia el saserdote que comenzo hablar,

-el matrimonio es un estado honroso instituido por Dios, y santificado por la presencia de nuestro señor y se le consagra como el símbolo de la unión mistica entre dos almas que se aman... - la misa fue larga y hermosa hubo unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas por varias invitadas, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, una boda de ensueño para cualquier chica. Goten le llamo la atención y le entrego los anillos aun con la mirada fría y el lo noto lo siguio con los ojos para verlo pero fue detenido por la mano de su novia

-estas muy distraido amor... -trunks no dijo nada solo miro el par de argollas

-Mai -dijo el saserdote - ¿aceptas a Trunks como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo de aqui en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si aceptó - tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de su prometido sonriendole

-Trunks - volvio a decir el saserdote -¿aceptas a Mai como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla de aqui en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe? - tomo el anillo y miro a su prometida

-si... Aceptó...


	7. 7-El Secuestro

En la paleontología se le llama Quimera a la interpretación errónea de un organismo extinto basado en la reunión de dos o más elementos fosiles procedentes de diferentes especies... En el mundo existen unas pocas personas que en su cuerpo conviven dos tipos de ADN distintos completamente. Esas personas llevan el nombre de quimeras...

En el capitulo anterior:

Mai -dijo el saserdote - ¿aceptas a Trunks como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo de aqui en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si aceptó - tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de su prometido sonriendole

-Trunks - volvio a decir el saserdote -¿aceptas a Mai como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla de aqui en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe? - tomo el anillo y miro a su prometida

-si... Aceptó...

Y ahora...

-ya es hora - dijo pan desanimada

-si pero invite a los hicos ¿crees que les importe?

-no lo creo

-oye podemos decir que no te sientes bien... Y no ir si tu no quieres

-no Hurian debo hacer esto... Debo dejarlo ir aunque me duela en el alma... No puedo seguir enamorada de un hombre que solo me miente... No es sano

-entonces ... ¿No Puedo gritar? "¡yo me opongo a esta boda!"- sono el timbre interviniendo en aquella platica

-tonto - el sonrió

-ya están aqui trae tu abrigo - ambos salieron, afuera hacia demaciado frio y todo estaba cubierto de blanca nieve en frente de la casa estaba una camioneta vieja perteneciente a Angelus, su cabeza se asomaba por la ventana del piloto tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con la mano los saludaba

-hola chicos - entraron ala camioneta y hecho el motor andar para marcharse hacia su destino

-hola enana, te ves bien sin tu bata del hospital

-aay por favor estoy hecha un desastre

-claro que no... -dijo Erik sonrojado -estas perfecta

-¡ay por kami ya anden! - grito liam para molestarlos, ambos intercambiaron miradas, pan siempre estuvo enamorada de él y se lo habia confesado pero ahora su corazon pertenecia a otro hombre que no se lo merecia "deberia olvidarme de trunks y darme una oportunidad con Erik" pensó sin quitarle la mirada "siempre estuve enamorada de el" "y ahora se que el lo esta de mi"

-Erik... -lo llamo temerosa

-dime

-si asisto contigo ala gala ¿estoy obligada aparticipar en las olimpiadas? O ¿ya es diferente? - el hizo una mueca

-me temo que si estas obligada -encogio los hombros

-¿y donde seran este año?

-corea del sur, en la region Pieonchang

-¿la gala sera alla?

-no la gala sera aqui, si decides ir nos iriamos una semana después

-¿y regresariamos?

-cuando terminen por lomenos un mes estaremos alla, todo el mes de febrero

-perfecto.. -susurró - Erik - lo llamo muy decidida extendiendo su mano hacia el - sere tu pareja - aquel chico abrio los ojos con sorpresa y alegria ignorando su mano y lanzándose hacia ella para abrasarla, la beso en la mejilla rosando sus labios y quedando muy juntos compartiendo sus respiraciones

-uuuuuuuu - gritaban los 3 chicos al verlos tan juntos y de inmediato se separaron quedando rojos por completo, habia algo en Erik que a pan le encantaba y no sabia lo que era, esa sensacion de pertenecerle y querer ser de el, con la unica persona que habia sentido eso era con trunks... ¿Por que sentia lo mismo con Erik? - ya anden ya no se hagan del rogar

-la neta si se ven bien juntos

-si tambien mi puño en tu rostro se ve bien -advirtio pan enseñando el puño

-ya me calmo pues...

-llegamos chicos... ¿Donde me estaciono?...

Trunks tomo la argolla por unos instantes solo la observó en la palma de su mano

-debes ponérmela - le indico Mai acercando su mano

-si... -tomo la mano de su prometida y antes de que entrara en su dedo la retiró -no... -susurró

-¿que?

-dije que no - la miro directamente alos ojos - no me casare contigo

-pero... Pero trunks amor... ¿Que dices?

-digo - also la voz para que todo el mundo escuchara - ¡que no me casare contigo! - goten cambio su rostro de enojado por uno de sopresa, gohan tambien estaba sorprendido y vegeta se reia :V - ¡no te amo, ni siquera me siento atraído por ti! ¡¡ME DAS ASCO!! -bra dio un brindo y solto una carcajada atrayendo la atencion de Mai

-¡MALDITA! ¡TU LE DIJISTE! - se le acercó con una mano alsada lista para abofetearla, bra solo cerro los ojos y arrugo su glabela lista para recibir el golpe pero este no llego

-ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima ami hija maldita insecta - advirtio vegeta sosteniendo su mano y apretándola fuerte, bra abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre, nunca penso que el se metería en un escándalo asi

-¡me lastima! - chillo y este la solto dejandola caer - mi bebé -dijo sin levantarse, toco su vientre y comenzó a llorar

-¡basta, basta! No es necesaria la violencia - pidio el saserdote desesperado

-trunks nuestro bebé - suplicaba por su apoyo ignorando a su padre que habia corrido hacia ella para socorrerla

-¡deja de actuar Mai todos sabemos que no estas embarazada! - ella lo miro derramando falsas lagrimas

-¿donde esta tu noviecito lleno de esteroides cuando lo necesitas?

-te vas arrepentir - amenazó a bra devolviendole una mirada de odio

-la que se va arrepentir eres tu Mai - exclamó Trunks antes de que su padre pudiera hablar - no solo me fuiste infiel, me engañaste diciendome que esperabas un hijo mio y cuando bra se dio cuenta de tu farsa la amenazas y haces que tu novio la golpe

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! -preguntaron a gritos bulma y vegeta volteandola a ver

-¿el fue...? - pregunto Goten uniendose ala discusión - ¿ese maldito te hizo eso?

-bra - le hablo su madre y ella descubrió su brazo, la marca ya casi habia desaparecido, el ki de vegeta se encendió y fue cuando gohan se acercó para controlarlo pero el estaba furioso alguien se habia atrevido a tocar asu princesa - calma vegeta, no es nada grave -inquirio bulma

-¡¡¿COMO QUE NO ES NADA GRAVE?!! ¡¡¿NO LE ESTAS VIENDO EL BRAZO MUJER?!

-papá calma no es para tanto

-si vegeta tranquilo

-¡¿tu que harias si alguien hubiera tocado a tu mocosa?! - bajo un poco su tono de voz tranquilizandose al sentir la mano de su hija

-seguramente lo mismo que tu estas haciendo, pero creeme dejarte llevar por el coraje nunca deja nada bueno, lo dice un hombre que paso una noche en prisión - vegeta se solto de su agarre y cruzo los brasos sin dejar de ver a la chica en el suelo vestida de novia con el rimel corrido por sus lagrimas de cocodrilo

-no saben con quien se estan metiendo - dijo al incorporarse con la ayuda del hombre que la habia entregado - me las vas a pagar - le dijo directo a bra

\- no - aclaro trunks frente a ella - la que no sabe con quien se esta metiendo eres tu - la tomo confuerza de su brazo derecho - si vuelves amenazar a mi hermana o a tocarla te juro que lo vas a lamentar toda tu vida - la solto con un empuje - lárgate no quiero volver a verte - señalo la puerta con su mano esperando que ella se fuera

-no me puedes hacer esto

-¡LAAR-GOO! - vociferó una vez mas, Mai estaba molesta, trunks la habia humillado enfrente de todos lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tirarle el ramo en la cara y salir corriendo de la iglesia llorando de coraje

-un instante pense que te casabas con esa largatona hermanito - salto y lo abrazó

-yo también lo pensé -sonrió

-¿y ahora que harás?

-¡ire por pan... y le dire que la amo! - sonrió, tenia una enorme felicidad que no podia ocultar

-¿ira por quien? - pregunto gohan confundido al escuchar el nombre de su hija

-que va por... Val - sonrio nerviosa la menor de los brief

-¿quien es Val?

-no.. Se, ami no me preguntes que ni yo lo se - susurró y salio tras su hermano

-vete despidiendo de tu hijo - le dijo vegeta abulma poniendo su mirada en gohan

-por favor -dijo antes de salir del lugar - los invito a que pasen a la recepción y disfruten de la comida, celebren conmigo que no arruine mi vida... - se aflojo la corbata y salio corriendo seguido de goten

-trunks espera - grito su amigo siguiéndole el ritmo al volar

-no goten, no puedo esperar mas

-no quiero que te le acerques a pan - lo sentenció en ese momento trunks se detuvo - ya le hiciste mucho daño

-goten... Es que no entiendes

-no hay nada que entender ¡aléjate de mi sobrina! - lo miro seriamente

-no... - salio volando a toda velocidad dejando a su amigo atrás

-¡no inventes esto esta de lujo!

-¡doble wow! - decian los chicos asombrados al ver el interior del salon mientras pan y hurian se habian ido a cambiar -esto es increible

-¿por que somos los únicos?

-la gente todavía no llega

-naaa yo pense que eran invisibles - dijo sarcasticamente el menor de los halliwell

-¡por kami! - dijo Erik al ver a pan de regreso -es hermosa

-¿quien? - voltearon y la vieron caminar hacia ellos, ambos hermanos abrieron la boca al verla pero algo en angelus despertó al verla, desvio la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojó y decidio tomar un cupcake y pretender comerlo

-ya regrese - pan se veia hermosa traia un vestido color azul rey corto casi una mano arriba la rodilla con cola y suelto desde la cadera con un pequeño escote en "U" llevaba en cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado y maquillaje lo mas natural posible -¿que? - pregunto al ver la reacción de sus amigos

-estas... wow - dijo Liam

-gracias- sonrió apenada - bueno debemos esperar ala gente - Erik no podia dejar de verla estaba embelesado - ¡deja de verme asi!

-lo siento - reaccionó ambos se sentaron en la mesa que decía "familia Son" - pan olvide darte algo que me robe del hospital

-¿que cosa? - saco de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón una libreta de color negra doblada - esa es mi libreta... Pense que la habia perdido

-no, yo la tome, lo siento... Por cierto las canciones que escribiste estan geniales para muchas ya escribí la musica

-¿en verdad?

-si y tambien me tome la libertad de escribir algunas mias... Espero que no te moleste

-no para nada... -Le sonrió - ¿puedo verlas?

-claro... Pero primero me gustaria que vieras las ultimas paginas - le indicó buscando las paginas que le dijo, cuando llego a ellas, leyo el mensaje y lo miro alos ojos "te escribí mis mas sinceros sentimientos en una cancion"

-¿me escribiste una canción? - preguntó asombrada y sonrojada, el solo asintio con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-¿quieres oírla?

-yo... Supongo que si - Río denuevo mordiendo su labio - haslo ahora que no hay nadie

-¿y nosotros que somos? - preguntó Hurian al llegar con guitarra en mano, y no solo el Angelus traia un bajo y liam otra guitarra, Erik habia planeado todo esto desde antes que saliera del hospital, la idea original era darle una serenata ahi mismo el dia que la dieron de alta pero no se pudo, asi que ahora era el momento sabia que a ella no le gustaba que le dieran demostraciones cursis frente a un publico, y ahi estando casi solos con ese ambiente romántico era perfecto, le tomo la mano y la guió hacia el centro del salon, sus amigos se posicionaron detras de el y comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, al escuchar la musica los empleados salieron de la cocina pensando en que los invitados ya habian llegado y tenian que recibirlos y atenderlos, sin embargo su sorpresa fue otra al ver ahi a 4 chicos dandole una serenata a una linda jovencita que se veia totalmente apenada...

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were

The someone waiting for me

Because we were just kids

When we fell in love

Pan estaba muy nerviosa escuchaba la cancion y no sabia que hacer cruzaba los brazos y los baja, jugaba con sus manos o simplemente escondia su rostro sonrojado con ambas manos, su boca se curveaba con cada palabra de la canción

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Los invitados que no habian ido ala iglesia comenzaron a llegar y se fueron deteniendo frente a ellos rodeándolos en un circulo, cuando Erik noto que pan estaba algo angustiada pues la gente los veia la tomo del rostro y concentro su mirada en la de el sin dejar se cantar

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favorite song

depronto ya no solo eran los chicos si no que tambien los músicos contratados para la fiesta que se les unieron haciendo magnifica aquella melodia. Trunks aterriso frente asu casa donde los invitados iban llegando, goten llego tras de el y lo detuvo con firmeza no permitiria que lastimara de nuevo a su sobrina de la nada se escucharon alas personas gritar de emocion y aplaudiendo, pusieron atención y escucharon que la musica habia comenzado

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling

You look perfect tonight

Bra llego minutos después y vio a su hermano y amigo forcejeando en la entrada de su casa, piso tierra firme y se dirigió a ellos para separarlos

-dejame pasar goten, es mi casa

-no te acerques a ella

-¡basta chicos!... basta! dejalo goten el enverdad la quiere, confia en mi - le guiño el ojo y entro al salon donde se llevo una gran sorpresa pan en medio de aquella habitacion junto a Erik quien le cantaba una hermosa canción, cuando quizo salir y detener a trunks para que no entrara ya era muy tarde el estaba ahi viéndolo todo...

I found a woman

Stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams

I hope that someday I'll share her home

Erik tomo las manos de pan y le cantaba con gestos de amor, ella estaba roja y no podia dejar de sonreír, lo que decia la cancion le encantaba y ya no le importaba que hubiera personas mirandolos

I found a love

To carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Bulma y Videl que veian ala gente reunida en un mismo lugar

-¿que sucede? - pregunto bulma auna empleada que pasaba con una charola de bebidas en mano

-un chico le esta dando serenata a una chica junto asus amigos -dijo sonriente

-¿que chica? -se preguntaron ambas mujeres despues de que la empleada se fuera, se abrieron paso entre la multitud y quedaron alado de bra, goten y trunks viendo el espectáculo

-ay por dios es pan - dijo videl sorprendida y emocionada

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling

You look perfect tonight

Erik la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música, trunks veia todo eso con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños su ki se habia aumentado escandalosamente y goten lo habia notado, al poco rato llego gohan y vegeta que entraron corriendo para ver que le ocurría al joven brief, gohan vio a su hija bailando con su amigo y también fruncio el ceño, sin embargo vegeta veia de una forma extraña aquel chiquillo que abrazaba ala hija de gohan

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Aquel chico rubio apreto mas el cuerpo de pan hacia el y quedaron abrazados mientras le cantaba al oído y lentamente dejaban de bailar hasta quedar parados entrelazando su mano y sus cuerpos

Barefoot in the grass

Listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

No, I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

Terminó de cantar sin dejar de abrazarla poco a poco sus rostros se fueron separando hasta pegar frente con frente y culminar todo con un beso... Hasta que un gran ataque derrumbó a ala pareja, habian sido separandos por un hombre de cabello lila, gohan al ver que aquellos chicos se iban a besar tambien habia expulsado su ki, estaba molesto ¿como se atrevía ese chico a tocar asu hija de esa manera? Si bien, era su amigo pero aun asi no tenia el derecho, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo trunks se habia abalanzado contra Erik y lo tenia preso entre sus manos que le sujetaban del saco, aquel adolescente rubio detuvo la embestida antes de topar contra una mesa, lo cual llamo la atencio de vegeta que no dejaba de verlo

-¡no la vuelvas a tocar! -dijo con rabia convertido en super saiyajin - ¡ella es mía!

-¿quien lo dice? - dijo sonriente dando un paso y haciéndolo retroceder - ella no es propiedad de nadie - dio otro paso hacia alfrente -la mirada de trunks se volvio confusa ¿como era que aquel chiquillo lo estuviera haciendo retroceder tan facilmente - y por si no lo recuerdas te acabas de casar -dio otro paso

-¡Sueltalo trunks! - grito pan desesperada

-¡calmate trunks!

-¡ya basta hermano! - se acercaron para alejarlo de erik pero el no hacia caso queria molerlo a golpes por haber tocado a su querida pan de esa manera, habia algo que estaba mal ¿seria su falta de entrenamiento lo que le hacia menos fuerte ante ese muchacho? ¿O seria la precensia de su amada pan?

-Erik no le hagas nada - pidió pan por lo que bra volteo averla

-¿pues de que lado esta? ¿Como que no le haga nada? ¿Se habra confundido? - se dijo para si misma

-si me suelta no le hare nada

-¡Basta! - grito bulma acercandose - ¡Trunks dejalo ya! ¡Vegeta has algo! -pidio pero el continuó de brazos cruzados viendo aquel chico

-te juro que te mataré - lo tomo del cuello y lo apretó fuertemente

-¡Trunks nooo! - gritó pan pero no la escucho, estaba preso en su coraje - Erik solo una pequeña

-¡trunks lo vas amatar! - gritaba Bra jalandolo para que soltra a erik

-no bra sueltalo -dijo gohan

-¡no!, ¡lo va amatar!

-no, solo observa... ¡Nadie lo toque! - gritó después erik solto una descarga elecrtica por todo su cuerpo atrapando a trunks en ella y haciendolo que lo soltara, ambos cayeron al suelo aun con pequeños rayos blancos, sobre todo en el joven rubio

-¿que demonios fue eso? - pregunto vegeta

-Erik posé el poder de la electrokinesis

-¿y que es eso?

-¿estas bien? - preguntó pan ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-si...

-el puede manipular la electricidad

-Fue la descarga mas leve que pude darle...

-trunks...

-el estará bien - vegeta lo cargo con una sola mano y se dirigió la habitación de su hijo entro y lo avento en su cama

-maldita sabandija eso te pasa por no entrenar como es debido... puras vergüenzas me haces pasar, grrr ¡Si quieres ala mocosa esa deberias comenzar hacerlo!.. ese insecto es algo especial...

-¿Y? - preguntó Hurian después de que se calmaran las cosas ya sentados en su respectiva mesa -¿ andan o no? - gohan puso cara sería y miro a Erik con desagrado

-aaammmm... Mamá, papá me voy a corea del sur

-¡¿que?! -exclamaron sorprendidos y olvidando la pregunta anterior por la noticia tan repentina que su hija les dio

-bueno... Es que acepte ser nuevamente la pareja de Erik - sonrió - y las olimpiadas este año seran allá

-pues eso es genial ¿en que fecha?

-bueno nos iremos una semana despues de la gala como el 7 de febrero a mas tardar

-¿tan pronto? - ambos asintieron

-¿iran con nosotros?

-pues, no lo se... es muy pronto para dejar el trabajo botado... Pero ya se nos ocurrira algo

-mmm... - se quejo Hurian - ¿si viste que cambiaste de tema? Ya diganos son novios o ¿no?

-no - dijo pan

-si - dijo erik - bueno ella no pero yo si - sonrió - claro si usted nos da permiso señor gohan

-yo... Aaaamm - gohan se habia quedado mudo no queria que su hija tuviera novio al menos no todavia aun era una niña pero ese chico lo conocia y sabia que siempre estuvo interesado en su hija - pues...

-dice que no hay problema - termino de decir videl sonriendole pan solo rodo los ojos - por cierto se perdieron de la función

-¿cual función?

-pues es que Trunks no se caso - lo ojos de pan se abrieron de la sorpresa y su corazon volvio a latir al mil por hora

-¿co-como... Que.. No-no? ¿Como dices que dijiste? - pregunto nerviosa y tartamudeando

-que no se caso, estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero se arrepintió, al parecer Mai le fue infiel -"aa por eso" pensó y su mirada volvio a demostrar teisteza

-si bra sabia todo y ese idiota con el que engañaba a trunks se atrevio a tocarla - añadio goten molesto rompiendo un tenedor por la mitad

-¿por eso estaba lastimada ese día? - pregunto hurian

-si

-¿y si no se casaron que hacemos aqui?

-pues no lo se - confesó goten -pero hay comida gratis - festejo llevandose un gran bocado ala boca, pan sonrio su tio jamas cambiaría. La fiesta llego a su climax, gente bailando sin parar, comiendo, platicando, incluso pan estaba bailando junto a Erik y los demas chicos, sus padres la veian con alegría, esos momentos que pasaron en el hospital ya se habian quedado atras, su hija estaba viva, aun tenian que enfrentar sus desórdenes alimenticios, y sus adicciones que al parecer ya no eran un problema tan grande como hacia días, Trunks desperto de golpe tirado sobre su cama, sentia el cuerpo tembloroso y adolorido como si se hubiera electrocutado y entonces recordó todo, se levanto y de inmediato corrio hacia el salon donde estaba la fiesta, al bajar las escaleras la vio, con ese vestido que se le veía tan lindo, con esa melena negra ondulada que le acentuaba su pequeño y hermoso rostro, "con ese mocoso tomandola de la mano y abrazandola", bajo rapidamente los escalones en direccion a ellos y antes de cruzar la pista de baile fue detenido por su padre

-¡ni se te ocurra hacer otra idiotez! - le ordeno vegeta

-padre lo que yo haga no te incumbe - se solto de su agarre y camino hacia pan

-¡¡AAARRRGGG!! ¡MALDITO INSECTO! - gruño siguiendolo

-¿puedo hablar contigo pan? - la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se borro tan solo con escuchar la voz de aquel hombre

-no, no puede - dijo hurian tomandola de la mano yendose lejos de el lo cual no le importo por que los siguió y cuando estaba cerca la tomo del brazo y la jalo en direccion contraría -¡oye! -grito hurian - sueltala

-obligame - lo desafio (no devio hacerlo), hurian subio su mano y la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos se sustaron por el temblor, la gente grito y salio apurada al patio incluidos trunks y pan, el la habia llevado hasta el otro lado de la casa, donde nadie podia verlos

-sueltame, me lastimas - pidió ya estando afuera y el solto su mano

-lo siento... Por todo...

-no quiero Escucharte... ni siquiera puedo verte ahora...

-pero pan... No me ca...

-¿Que no te casaste?... Si lo se... Pero eso no cambia nada

-pan dejame explicarte

-no... - se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso ala casa

-no te vayas - la abrazo por la espalda deteniendola en el acto - no me dejes - pan permanecia seria, no sabia que hacer, le encantaba estar entre esos músculosos y calidos brazos, queria voltear para corresonderle y besarlo pero no podía, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para pensar bien las cosas, sabia que si caia ahora ya no habria vuelta atrás, se volveria a enamorar perdidamente de él, y de hecho ese era el asunto ella ya estaba enamorada de trunks y el saber que el nunca podria ser de ella le dolia en el alma pero ¿porque nunca podria ser de ella? Por la edad? ¿Por sus familias? O ¿porque aunque lo amaba demaciado ya no podia confiar en él? Tenia muchas dudas dentro de su mente y el que el la estuviera abrazando no ayudaba en nada, trato de safarse pero el la sujeto mas fuerte y oculto su rostro en su cuello, pan sintio una respiracion en su cuello, cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía con cada respirar ¿como era posible que aquel hombre causara tanto efecto en ella? Aun despues de lo que le hizo

-basta trunks - dijo en susurró y derramando una vez mas lágrimas - no vez que me haces daño - el la solto y volteo a ver sus ojos, estaban tristes y humedos, also su mano para limpiarle las lagrimas pero fue detenida por un pilar de tierra que salia del suelo que sujeto su mano antes de poder tocarla, con todas sus fuerzas lo rompio y trato de acercarse a pan de nuevo en unos segundos un gran hoyo se formo en el suelo haciendolo caer en el y hundiendolo hasta el cuello, cuando solo su cabeza quedo afuera este se cerro, pan solo miro como trunks habia sido sepultado en su propio patio, detras de la cabeza de trunks se escucharon unas pisadas que se dirigian hacia el

-debiste haberme hecho caso -dijo Hurian en cuclillas aun lado de la cabeza de trunks sonriéndole, tomo de la mano apan y se fueron dejandolo ahi solo

-¡heey! ¡¿A donde van?! ¡No pueden dejarme aqui!

-¡Adios señor Brief! - grito hurian alo lejos

-¡aaagggr maldición! - se quejaba mientras trataba de salir de su prisión

-jajajaja te dije que no hicieras ninguna idiotez - se burlo su padre al verlo ahi

-aaagg papa ayudame a salir

-claro que no,lo que tu hagas no me incumbe, ahora sal tu solo y mas te vale que vengas a la camara de gravedad si quieres acercarte a insecta tendras que empezar a entrenar... Esos chiquillos son algo especiales...

La fiesta habia terminado los invitados se comenzaba a retirar, apesar de todo el escandalo en la iglesia esa fuesta habia sido un éxito, los chicos se habian acercado a la familia Son para saludar a pan y preguntar por su salud ella con una risa forzada les contestaba de buena manera que ya estaba bien y se disculpaba por todo lo que habia hecho mientras estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas, la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de que le preguntaran eso acada rato "si me dieran un dolar por cada vez que me preguntan si estoy bien ya seria millonaria" pensaba mientras se despedia de Maron y de Uub, el no sabia si hablarle o no despues de lo que le grito cuando estaba en el hospital aunque queria preguntarle que le habia hecho para que se comportara asi con el, sin embargo no se atrevió y decidió dejar las cosas así, Bra estaba alado de goten mirando disimuladamente comiendoselo con la mirada, se veia tan guapo con ese traje, bueno ante sus ojos el se veía guapo con todo, sonrió avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo cuando recordó que el le dijo que tambien se veía sexy, su alegria terminó pronto al verlo besar a pares, y aunque solo fuera un beso en la mejila fue suficiente para traerla devuelta ala realidad, "debería dejar de soñar y conocer a alguien" pensó y despues miro asu amiga "si no saldre herida igual que pan"

-ahora la comprendo

-¿aquien comprendes? - dijo una voz de tras de ella que erizo su piel

-Go-goten... Me asustaste

-lo siento - antes de que volteara la jalo hacia el quedando bajo su abrigo negro - hace frio y tu no traes abrigo

-yo... Yo... Esque - estaba colorada de la cara podia sentir el corazon de aquel pelinegro latir rápidamente y su calidez... - ya estaba por entrar

-5 minutos mas - le pidio abrazándola con mas fuerza y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho - hueles rico - le susurro al oído

-gra-gracias... Pense que te irias con pares

-¿que?... no, ella estaba buscando a Mai... Yo queria estar contigo -la cara de bra se iluminó -queria pedirte que... Cuides de pan y que no dejes que tu "hermanito" se le acerque

-aaaa - dijo con desánimo - pero... El la quiere

-no bra - se reincorporo - si el la quisiera no la hubiera engañado, hubiera cancelado su boda, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por estar con ella... Pero fue un cobarde

-lo iba hacer pero las cosas se salieron de control...

-solo te pido eso bra... Eso y... Una cita - aquella peli azul quedo petrificada al escuchar la palabra "cita"

-¿que? ¿Que? - giro para verlo y recibio un lindo beso sobre sus labios

-ve adentro hace frío - se quito el abrigo y se lo puso, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejandola inmóvil. Angelus pito el claxon de su camioneta apurando a sus amigos, liam llevaba un par de bolsas llenas de comida, el podria ser un saiyajin por la forma en que comía, Erik estaba despidiendose de pan y poniendose deacuerdo para comenzar a practicar su rutina para la gala.

-te veo mañana alas 8 en el parque de ahi nos iremos juntos,... Aaa y te envio un video con la coreografía para que la vayas viendo

-si vayan con cuidado

-adios - se le acercó y la beso en los labios castamente

-¡no frente ami! - regaño gohan al verlos besandose

-lo siento - ambos sonrieron - bye

-adiós - en cuanto gohan se dio la vuelta el regreso y le robo otro beso asu novia - largo - le susurro sin notar que trunks los observaba desde las sombras, su corazón se habia partido en dos al verla besar a otro chico, esta vez no estalló en rabia, sabia que la habia perdido, sabia que era su culpa, se adentro ala casa con su traje roto y lleno de tierra se dirigio ala cantina y se sirvio en un pequeño baso con tequila

-hijo ¿estas bien?

-la perdi mamá... La perdí - bulma lo abrazo y sobo su espalda

-aun no la has perdido trunks... Ni siquiera has peleado por ella

-ella me dejo muy enclaro que no me quiere... - tomo otro trago - solo... la lastimo

-pues en eso ella tiene razon, hiciste las cosas mal desde un principio y yo ayude en eso... Nunca pense que ustedes dos estaban saliendo a escondidas

-¿que hago ahora?

-para empezar, darte una buena ducha - sonrio al verlo -¿donde te metiste? Tienes tierra hasta en las orejas

-uno de sus amigos puede... No se que puede hacer pero me enterro en el patio - bulma solto la carcajada

-jajajajaja por que hizo eso

-por pan - suspiró

-vete a dar un buen baño hijo, y piensa que si deverdad la amas debes pelear por ella, explicale como pasaron las cosas

-trate pero ella no quiere ni verme

-inténtalo hasta que ella acceda, recuerda como son sus padres de testarudos, ella a de ser igual o peor... Como tu -trunks sonrió - ¿en verdad crees que ella pueda perdonarme? -dejo la botella

-pero claro -suspiró - va ser facil convencerla, al que de seguro no le encantará la idea va ser a Gohan - hizo una mueca - debes de entrenar mucho no quiero perder un hijo - le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marcho

-y yo no quiero perder a pan - trunks se quedó pensando en todo lo que su madre le habia dicho, ella tenía razón el todavia no habia luchado por ella lo unico que habia hecho hasta ahora era deprimirse y tomar alcohol, se le vanto de su asiento y se fue a su habitación, no se daria por vencido tan facilmente, tambien su padre tenia razon deberia entrenar un poco mas.

Pan se habia levantado muy temprano, se estaba arreglando para irse con Erik a practicar, bajo su maleta donde tenia guardadas su ropa deportiva y patines, la abrio y vio sus viejos atuendos, hizo una pequeña mueca puesto que todo eran faldas y vestidos, luego sonrio saco sus patines y los vio eran blancos y con las cuchillas algo desgastadas, su padre la miraba desde su puerta, habia ido avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y la encontró arrodillada en su alfombrado piso viendo y recordando su pasado; saco todo de la maleta y de ahi salio una bolsa llena de pastillas de colores y varios envoltorios de papel, los ojos de gohan se abrieron por completo nunca revisaron ese lugar, pan tomo esa bolsa y paso un trago, su respiración se aceleró, cerro sus ojos con la bolsa en la mano

\- no la necesito - susurro y humedeció los labios con su lengua, sabia que no debia de consumirlas pero sentia una necesidad de llenarse de ellas, de probarlas, aun que sea solo un poco - no, No las nece...

-por supuesto que no - intervino su padre tomandola de la misma mano con la que sostenia dicha bolsa, ella lo miro alos ojos y apretó la mano - damela

-yo... No... Yo la...

-no pan... Tu misma lo dijiste... No la necesitas... Eres fuerte... Tu puedes con esto - la abrazo y le quito la bolsa - tu no necesitas de esto para ser feliz - asintio con la cabeza

-lo siento...

-no yo lo siento, debimos revisar mejor todo - le beso la frente y la ayudo a ponerse de pie - ven el desayuno esta listo, baja ala cocina - lo obedeció y bajo, el se quedo parado en ese lugar viendo la bolsa detalladamente, como era posible que esas cosa podian arruinar la vida de una persona

-¿de donde sacaste eso gohan? - pregunto goten al verlo pasar a su lado

-pan

-¿ella?

-no - le sonrió - las encontro en su vieja maleta, por un momento pense que.. Pero no, ella resistió... Esta mejorando...

Mai caminaba por la calle, se veia sospechosa, caminaba vigilando que nadie la viera, en una esquina se topo con aquel hombre musculoso llamado Atticus, ambos caminaron hasta un edificio donde le pidieron una moneda de videojuego al recepcionista, el se las dio sin preguntar, al obtenerla ambos se msecharon hasta el fondo de aquel lugar se encontraba una clase de videojuego con una nota que decia "fuera de servicio" metieron la moneda por la hendidura y en la pared se escucho un pequeño click que les anunciaba que la puerta se habia abierto, ambos entraron al pequeño cuarto, la puerta se cerro automaticamente tras ellos, enfrente habian dos aparatos iguales uno encada extremo de la pared, sincronizadamente los tocaron con sus palmas y un escaner de color azul apareció leyendo su rostro.

"agente Mai bienvenida ala iniciativa"

"agente Atticus bienvenido ala iniciativa"

Las compuertas se abrieron y ellos entraron, era un enorme laboratorio lleno de instrumentos de alta tecnología, el que mas llamaba la atencion era una gran maquina en medio de ese laboratorio, de el se desprendian grandes rayos azules y una clase de tornado de llamas blancas se habia creado en el centro de dicha maquina, de ese lugar salieron varios hombres vestidos con trajes especiales de color blanco parecidos alos delos austronautas conectados aun cable que lo sujetaban ala misma maquina, todos ellos llevaban una caja de aluminio con cosas extrañas dentro

-buenos dias doctora Middleton - saludo Mai a una mujer de cabello rojizo, usaba una bata larga blanca (todo alrededor era de color blanco), usaba lentes pequeños rectangulares y tenia los labios pintados de color rojo carmesí

-llegan tarde - dijo disgustada y caminando hacia los hombre que acababan de llegar, recogió una de las cajas y la abrio, al hacerlo una especie de humo proveniente del interior fue expulsado

-¿son los injertos extraidos de la zona "A"? - pregunto atticus

-de la zona "D" - tomo unas pinzas y saco un órgano congelado - es hora de que comenzemos a reclutar alos hostiles ¿ya tienen sus listas?

-el agente Moir ya me dio la suya

-si aqui las traemos - ambos sacaro una carpeta que contenia unos documentos con informacion de personas

-perfecto - saco otro órgano y sonrió - avísenle al docto wyatt que todo esta listo - pidio a un hombre vestido de camuflaje militar que llevo otra caja hacia ella - el juego comienza ahora...

Pan y Erik llegaron la pista de patinaje donde ya los esperaban varios reporteros, la noticia de que pan regresaba al patinaje era una bomba, al fin la pareja No 1 de japon estaba de regreso y ahora que ya tenian la edad podian participar en la categoria de senior, (la verdad es que aun no tienen edad para esta categoria pero me vale madres xD) sus coaches Mari y Patrick los aguardaban en la puerta ayudandolos a pasar entre todos los reporteros, aun no debian dar entrevistas, lo principal era comenzar a entrenar apenas tenian 3 dias para aprenderse la coreografía y ensayar ademas de que pan estaba fuera forma, hacia ya casi 3 años que no patinaba debia ponerse al tanto. Por suerte Erik le habia enviado el video del baile que iban a realizar y ella ya lo habia memorizado, su coach Mari se encargo de ella poniendola hacer ejercicios aerobicos, estiramientos y ejercicios de flexibilidad y por lo ultimo repasaron unos cuantos pasos de ballet, pan puso su mayor esfuerzo y aun así se le complicaba, los axels, los lutz, los flips los loops, todos lo saltos que le indicaban hacer terminaba por caerse y llevarse un gran golpe, sabia que esto no iba a ser nada facil de volver a retomar, pero con su mayor esfuerzo al final del dia y gracias asu desendencia saiyajin logro tener la flexibilidad y coordinación necesaria, ya solo faltaba hacer la rutina junto a su pareja. ambos se colocaron en posición y comenzaron, pan se sabia los pasos ala perfeccion y le seguia el ritmo a Erik pero aun no era suficiente, les faltaba mucha concentración, sus movimientos tenian que estar completamente sincronizados y aun le faltaba, terminaron con las practicas y se marcharon evitando a los periodistas que aun los estaban esperando. Al llegar asu casa sus padres los esperaban entusiasmados, preguntaron sobre su entrenamiento, pan estaba exhausta asi que se fue directo al baño, los pies le dolian mucho, se quito los tenis, sus calcetas estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre

-pareciera que es la primera vez - dijo videl entrando con una tina de agua caliente

-si... Asi de lastimada y cansada me siento - su madre le quito los calcetines y le metio los pies en la tina del Agua, se sentia tan bien -pero me siento bien - sonrió - es extraño

-no lo es... Estas feliz, y eso me alegra - sobaba los pies de su hija con cuidado y delicadeza - tu padre me conto lo de esta mañana y estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija

-mamá... Gracias

La mañana siguiente lo mismo sucedió Erik paso por pan y ambos se fueron ala pista de patinaje, mas periodistas se encontraban en la entrada esperando por la noticia del año; los calentamientos fueron lo primero que realizaron, después continuaron con su baile y esta vez salio bien aunque la parte de la cargada aun le fallaba a pan al momento de aterrizar o cuando se subia ala pierna de Erik, tenia miedo de cortarlo con las navajas de los patines necesitaba tener mas confianza en si misma

-pues dejemoslo hasta aqui - dijo Patrick - ya estan muy cansados

-me alegra ver que te has puesto al dia tan rápido Pan -añadio Mari - me imagino que si no lo hubieras dejado serias la mejor patinadora de japon

-¿que no lo es ya? - pregunto erik abrazandola

-claro que lo es... Y sin tener un buen entrenamiento, solo imagina si siempre hubiera entrenado, lo magnifica que seria

-jaja no soy tan buena - respondió apenada -estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo y aun asi no logro alcanzar a Erik

-¿eso es lo que estas haciendo? ¿Estas tratando de alcanzarme?

-si... Tu eres un excelente patinador... Yo no puedo hacer lo que tu

-pero pan - sonrio - yo llevo años en esto, recuerdas que cuando tu entraste yo ya estaba patinando y tu luego lo dejaste y yo continúe, yo todo esto lo logré con estudio y practica pero lo tuyo es innato

-eso es muy cierto pan tu eres muy buena, eres excelente, solo hace falta que te lo creas

-bueno nos vemos mañana - decia mari antes de irse junto a Patrick - supongo ¿que ya tienen listos sus trajes?

-si

-yo ammm... Si - decia sin ánimos amaba patinar pero lo que odiaba era los atuendos que le obligaban usar - ya esta listo

-no lleguen tarde, recuerden que deben estar una hora antes para acomodarlos y hacer la inauguración

-aaa y no den entrevistas hasta mañana

-claro como me encanta hablar de mi vida personal con personas desconocidas - respondio pan sarcásticamente

-vamos pan te invito un café - ambos salieron por la puerta trasera y se dirigieron al centro comercial, al llegar pan sintio 2 kis conocidos, giro para verlos y si ahi estaban Bra y Goten comiendo helado con sus manos entrelazadas -¿esos no son? ¿comiendo helado con este frio?

-si lo son - rio - ven vayamos con ellos

-pero... - lo jalo del brazo y corrieron hacia ellos

-aja -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y sorprendiendo asu amiga y tio

-¿que hacen aqui?

-nosotros deberiamos preguntar eso - decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia que habia algo entre esos dos y su amiga ni tio le habian dico nada

-pues... Jaja pues... - decia bra nerviosamente

-estamos en una cita - declaró goten hechandole un brazo encima ala peliazul

-¿y que hay con vegeta? No quisiera quedarme sin tio

-callate moustro, no lo invoques

-oye - dijo bra mirando a erik - mi hermani te ha estado dejando mensajes

-bra - dijo goten

-¿que? Yo solo quiero que se arreglen como "amigos"

-no he visto mi celular he estado muy ocupada

-si ya vi - volvio a mirar a erik - pero aun asi que te parece si vas ala oficina mañana

-no puede - intervino erik algo celoso - mañana tendremos la gala

-¿que gala?

\- es la apertura de los juegos olimpicos de invierno

-si y nosotros participaremos

-y ¿por que yo no sabia eso? - pregunto bra asombrada - ¿donde sera? Yo tengo que ir averte... A verlos

-pues sera en la pista toyotown ice garden

-comienza alas 4 pm por si quieres ir te enviare boletos

-pan vamonos -dijo erik al ver que una gran cantidad de reporteros se acercaban corriendo a ellos

-¿quen? ¿Porque? - also la vista y vio que ya estaban rodeados

Reportero 1: ¿es cierto que volvio al patinaje?

Reportero 2: ¿estara presente en la gala para la selección?

Reportero3: ¿participara individual? O ¿seguira en pareja con erik?

Reportero 4: ¿cual es su relacion actual?

Reportero 5: ¿es verdad que estuvo envuelta en drogas y por eso dejo el patinaje?

-¡BASTA! - grito goten metiendose entre ellos y ayudandolos a salir de ahi -vamonos chicos - jalo a pan y abra caminando velozmente para salir se ahi -¿como se ateven a preguntar eso? -decia furioso

-pues ellos solo quieren saber - los 4 subieron al auto del peli negro y se marcharon dejando atras al enjambre de periodistas.

Era el dia de la gala pan estaba nerviosa y feliz tal y como habia dicho su madre y ahora lo sabia, bajo ala sala y le dio los boletos a su madre, le dio 9 boletos en total 3 para ellos, 2 para sus amigos y 4 para los Brief, le desearon suerte antes de que se marchara, erik ya la esperaba, llegaron ala pista y fueron colocados en sus lugares, el anfitrion dio la bienvenida al publico y uno por uno fue presentando alos participantes, los familiares y amigos llegaron media hora después al evento y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, angelus, liam y Hurian llevaban pequeñas banderas con los nombres de sus amigos, cuando los anunciaron ellos fueron los primeros en aplaudir, bra y bulma estaban emocionadas por todo esto, las parejas comenzaba a hacer su presentación y ellas estaban encantadas, algunas de las rutinas eran hermosas, vegeta estaba hasta atras con su posicion habitual y con la cara de aburrido "deberia estar entrenando" pensaba con la intensión de irse de aquel lugar pero por las miradas que bulma le hechaba prefirió quedarse, trunks estaba sentado alejado de ellos, el hubiera querido hablar con pan, insistio casi toda la semana pero ella jamas le respondió los mensajes, esperaba que al terminar esto pudieran hablar.

-oooh - exclamaron y se levantaron de sus asientos al ver que en una de las parejas en el momento del alsamiento el patinador tropezo y cayo con su pareja al suelo y dejando inconciente ala chica, rapido los paramedico llegaron y la revisaron, al parecer era solo una contusión pero no podria volver a patinar por lo tanto estaban fuera.

-jaja -rio vegeta - vaya esto se pone emocionante - todos voltearon averlo

-vegeta no seas malo - le reprocho Bulma, después de esa pareja seguian pan y erik, quienes ya estaban por salir ala pista

-damas y caballeros recibamos ala pareja numero 34 Pan Son y Erik Moir - anuncio la presentadora y ambos chicos salieron ala pista, pan estaba temblando hacia mucho que no patinaba ante tanta gente, los aplausos y palabras de su familia no lograban calmarla y luego lo vio a el, ahi en las gradas de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas de una tela suave y elastica con mayas color piel y sus patines blancos, Erik llevaba una camisa de licra que mostraba sus musculatura y unos pantalones entallados negros igual que sus patines, al ver a su pareja nerviosa se le acerco y le hablo al oido

-olvidate de ellos, guiate por la musica y solo mírame ami - ella asintio y junto con el se colocaron en medio de la pista viendose directo alos ojos, cuando la musica inicio se dio cuenta que no era la misma pista con la que habian ensayado si no que era la misma que el le habia escrito, lo miros a los ojos muy confundida

-¿esa no es la canción que le escribió a pan? -pregunto angelus

-si ¿pensé que seria una canción de Moulin rouge? - respondio Hurian

-solo deja que la musica te guíe - dijo y comenzó a deslizarse y ella junto a el, patinaron en direccion contraria quedando uno en el lugar del otro sin perder el contacto visual, volvieron a separarse y bailaron para regresar al mismo lugar donde ella salto y el la recibió dando vueltas con ella en el aire, la bajo y la tomo de la cintura, se dejo caer sobre sus brazos dejando que sus pies arrastraran y formaron un circulo sobre el hielo, se incorporó y tomados de la mano volvieron a danzar como si estuvieran bailando un bals, dieron otra vuelta mas abrazados y poco apoco se fueron agachando, pan subio su pierna encima de las de erik y la otra la doblaba para que al terminar el pudiera cargarla, la llevo hasta sus brazos y con un impulso la subio por sus hombro derecho, la rodo por atrás de su cabeza pasando al otro hombro y terminando en sus brazos y dando aun mas vueltas con ella en el aire, deslizandose sobre aquel piso congelado, cada paso que daban el la acariciaba del rostro y ella lo abrazaba al ritmo de la musica, se pegaron lado alado y alsaron su pies izquierdos quedando solo en el derecho, se arrodillaron y se levantaron tomados de las manos

-aaaaw que lindo - decia bra, todos los miraban asombrados excepto por trunks el estaba furioso por como aquel chico tocaba a pan - wow sus movimientos estan perfectamente sincronizados -vegeta se acercó para verlos con mas detalles lo que dijo su hija era verdad

-tienen una conexión - susurró - gohan ¿no has notado algo raro en ese mocoso?

-¿algo raro? No ¿como que?

-¡ay eres un inutil! - los chicos seguian danzando, con toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo ya no sentia nervios y solo seguiaban por sus corazones que en ese momento eran uno solo, el la tomo y la solto ella corrio hacia el y de un salto cayo en sus brazos, quedando sus rostros unidos casi dandose un beso, el la vuelve a soltar y se desliza hacia atras, el siguiendola por la pista hasta atraparla dandole la mano y continuaron girando, ella puso sus manos en la cadera de Erik y also su cuerpo estirando una pierna y doblando la otra en forma de 4, el la sostuvo inclinando sus rodillas y continuo patinando hasta bajarla, dieron un par de vueltas mas y el la volvio a cargar dandole vueltas sobre sus brazos, se separaron de nuevo, el siguiendola, y acariciándola, haciendo los mismos movimientos como si fuerna el relfejo del otro, la tomo de la mano la acerco hacia el y tocaron sus rostros, se veia simplemente hermosos, le dio la espalda, aun tomados de las manos se inclino para que ella pudiera subir el pie en su pierna y despues recargo su rodilla en la espalda de erik recargando su peso en ese lugar y asi ella quedar arriba mientras el se deslizaba con las rodillas dobladas, solto su mano y ella estiron los brazos y piernas, el publico les aplaudió de nuevo, ella bajo dando un axel doble y cayendo perfectamente, se alejo de el dandole la espalda, el la detuvo con su manos dandole la vuelta y seguir bailando juntos, hicieron una movimiento de molinetes que les salio espléndidamente, por ultimo ella volvio subir su pie en la pierna de erik con impulso y con la ayuda de aquel chico subio estirando la otra pierna pasandola por encima de la cabeza de su pareja y poniendola en la otra pierna, extendió su cuerpo y lo arquenadolo hacia atras mientras el mantenia el equilibro, de un brinco la recibio en sus brazos y la cargo por el resto de la cancion mientras giraba, acabandon los dos incados sobre el frio hielo y finalizando con sus rostros unidos por un beso, al ver eso trunks se marcho del lugar antes de en loquecer y arrojarse sobre ellos, tanto su madre como hermana lo vieron irse bulma, sabia lo que su hijo sentia, y tambien sabia que el mismo lo habia provocado, todo el publico estaba de pie la rutina habia salido de maravilla, era un hecho que pan y erik asistirian a las olimpiadas...

-felicidades - gohan abrazaba asu hija con gran entusiasmo, los chicos felicitaban a Erik, la gala por fin habia terminado, era hora de regesar a su casa y celebrar, bulma habia puesto su casa para dicha celebracion pero como pan estaba cansada y tenia que entrenar mañana decidieron hacer una pequeña cena en su casa, tambien era que no queria ver a trunks, toda la rutina penso en él, y habia visto la cara de ese chico en el rostro de Erik durante todo el baile

-gracias papá, estaba muy nerviosa

-pues no se noto amiga - sonrio bra abrazandola -por cierto lindo vestido

-aaay ni me lo digas, es lo único que odio de todo esto

-debes enseñarme - le pido entusiasmada

-claro pero sera después de volver

-¿volver de donde?

-de las olimpiadas en Corea

-¿que y cuando te vas? ¿Cuando regresas?

-nos vamos en 2 días - informo Erik abrazando la - y regresamos afinales de febrero

-¿te vas un mes entero con él? - preguntó incrédula, entonces trunks no podria hablar con ella, su hermano se enfadaria demasiado si se llega a enterar que se va con ese chico por un mes - ¿ustedes iran con ellos?

-no bra iran solos, nosotros no podemos dejar el trabajao... Solo espero que erik sepa cuidarla y que se comporte como todo un caballero

-por supuesto señor, tiene mi palabra - todos caminaron

-esto no esta nada bien -susurró - ¿mañana te puedo ver?

-tenemos ensayo

-pero... Entonces... Yo no...

-puedes venir a vernos

-¿en verdad si?... - fue interrumpida por el canto de los fanáticos que esperaban ala pareja de patinadores, su canto era la cancion "we are the champions", niños jovenes y hasta ancianos los esperaban en la salida de la pista entonando la melodia de queen, ambos salieron primero y fueron acaparados de inmediato por los reporteros llenandolos de preguntas

-chicos felicidades por calificar ¿como se sienten?

-pues estamos muy emocionados de haber clasificado

-dime ¿pan como te sientes de haber regresado?

-pues estoy muy contenta de volver ala pista, con erik, creo que ya era hora jajajaja

-diganme ¿es cierto que tienen una relación?

-aaaammmmm... - ambos se miraron

-no...

-bueno.. Ella no pero yo si

-¿van por el oro?

-esa es nustra meta

-pues la pareja rusa se vera en problemas este año

-¿el dopaje arrojó positivo en sustancias ilegales?

-¿perdon?

-hace poco se supo que tenias problemas con drogas ¿no sera un problema en las olimpiadas?

-yo... No...

-señores estamos aqui para hablar acerca de nuestro regreso, - dijo Erik abrazando a pan, ella no sabia que decir, no sabia como lo habian descubierto - si no tienen nada mas que decir es mejor que nos retiremos

-es solo que si ganan la medalla de oro, sera sospechoso y los descalificaran solo por una puberta con problemas mentales

-¡largo! - grito gohan al escuchar esa ofensa hacia su hija - la entrevista se acabo - todos los fanaticos corrieron y abuchearon al reportero

-ay gente que solo busca la forma de difamar alas personas para llevarse unos cuantos pesos ala bolsa - dijo una bauelita - no señores ay que apoyar al talento nacional

-¡si es cierto!

-¡PAN SON, ERIK MOIR!

-¡PAN SON, ERIK MOIR!

-¡PAN SON, ERIK MOIR! - exclamaban calmando la tension, ambos se dirigieron a ellos, saludaron y dieron autógrafos, se tomaban fotos, hasta que pan vio a un niño pequeño de lentes y lleno de pecas, se le acercó y len dio un beso, la reaccion del niño fue unica, abrio la boca y brinco mirando su madre, el le regreso el beso, estaba muy emocionado.

Despues de todo ese alboroto llegaron ala casa y festejaron, hasta el otro dia, sabian que eso seria contraproducente y aun asi lo hicieron, cuando se levantaron ya iban retrasados salieron corriendo sin notar si en los presente faltaba alguien, llegaron y sus coaches Mari y Patrick ya los esperaban, habian llegado una hora tarde y por supuesto que fueron sancionados.

-muy buen chicos es suficiente - aclaro Mari al ver que su reloj marcaba las 4 pm

-el dia de ayer se salieron de control las cosas

-¿como se atrevieron a cambiar la musica y la coreografía?

-fue algo de última hora... Pero todo salio bien

-tuvieron suerte, espero que no lo vuelvan hacer, porque les costaria la medalla

-si, no volvera asuceder

-bueno... Tambien quiero decirle que no escuchen alos reporteros, ellos solo quieren hacer escandalo donde no los hay - pan giro la cabeza para ver a bra que acababa de llegar y se habia sentado en las gradas - deben de concentrarse en patinar y dar lo mejor de sí, lo demas dejen que se lo lleve el viento

-deacuerdo mañana tendremos unas cosas que arreglar asi que no entrenaremos, descansen, duerman bien

-si...

-nos vemos - ambos entrenadores se marcharon y solo quedaron ellos 3

-¡ven bra! - la llamo pan acercándose alas gradas

-no traje patines

-en mi maleta hay un par extra

-chicas yo me tengo que ir - dijo erik -yo tambien tengo algo que hacer

-te veo después

-te vere en el aeropuerto pasado mañana - acerco su rostros al de ella para darle un calido beso de despedida, - adios bra

-adios... ¿Pan vas enserio con el?

-algo asi... Ven - la tomo de las manos y la llevo ala pista arrastrandola - enderesate

-nooo me voy a caer

-claro que no, usa tu ki para equilibrarte

-deacuerdo - se enderezo con la ayuda de su amiga, cerro los ojos y se concentro, unos segundos despues mantenía el equilibrio perfectamente

-¿asi es como lo haces?

-al principió, para acostumbrarme, ya después deje de hacerlo podia sostenerme facilmente - le sonrio mienstras patinaba en forma serpentina - muévete

-si - dio su primer paso y cayo de pompas al suelo - ouch - esto es mas dificil de lo que pensé

-¿estas bien? - le dio su mano y la ayudo a levantarse - probemos otra cosa - la tomo del brazo y patino con ella dando pasos cortos, poco a poco bra fue ganando la confianza y pudo patinar ella sola - vez solo es cuestion de práctica

-esto es muy divertido cuando ya lo puedes hacer

-si jajajaja

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo caliente?

-si vamos

-perfecto - ambas salieron de aquel lugar platicando y sonriendo - iremos en mi auto

-ok - busco un auto rosa pero no lo encontro - ¿cambiaste de coche? - pregunto al estar frente aun auto negro con vidrios polarizados

-algo asi... Se lo pedí a trunks

\- con razón

-sube - le abrió la puerta de atrás

-traes chofer... - no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando vio esa cabellera lila frente al bolante

-no... - dijo asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla - necesito que hablen

-no tengo tiempo para esto - trato de salir pero fue detendia por trunks - tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir al instituto

-yo te llevo

\- no, puedo ir sola

-por favor pan haslo por mi - pidio bra

-no

-¿si? Genial llevala hermanito te veo en casa - se fue de ahi y salio volando a C. C.

-bra es algo...

-adios - trato de salir pero la puerta tenia seguro -abre la puerta... Por favor

-no - dijo trunks y comenzo amanejar - debemos hablar

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... Deten el auto ahora

-si debemos hablar... Pan te debo una explicación

-yo no te la pedi

-pero yo quiero dártela... Escucha...

-¡trunks! ¡Deten el auto! ¡Ahora!

-no si quieres irte tendras que salir con el auto en movimiento

-bien...

-¡noo! Pan - la tomo de la mano - solo 5 minutos es lo que pido

-solo 5 minutos bastan para herirme mas, trunks ¿que no lo ves? Tu simple presencia me lastima

-lo siento pan... Debi decirte que me iba acasar

-no... Debiste decirme la verdad... Cuando supe lo de Mai y tu me engañaste, me dijiste que habias terminado con ella y no era verdad

-pan

-¿que esperabas que dijera o hiciera trunk? ¿Cual era tu plan?

-huir contigo - desacelero y estaciono el auto

-wow que grandioso plan... Gracias por traerme

-pan... Yo te amo

-¡NOO! ¡no te atrevas a decirme eso! Ahorreate tus palabras

-TE A-M-O y siempre te amare - se quita el cinturon y se paso al asiento trasero para sentarse aun lado de ella - yo no sabia como decirte lo de mi boda, pero estabas mal...

-aaa ¿fue por eso?... ¿Fue por lastima? ¿O fue por culpa? Siempre quice saberlo - las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas

-no pan, entiende me yo pense que Mai estaba embarazada... Por eso lo hice hasta mi madre me obligo... Por que era lo correcto

-lo correcto, era no haberme ilusionado... No haberme... Enamorado... -tapo su rostro con sus manos tratando de detener sus lagrimas - no, eso fue mi culpa - trunks toco su espalda, queria abrazarla, consolarla -fui una estúpida... Las drogas de verdad me afectaron... Yo crei que tu me amabas pero solo creé una mentira...

-no pan... Mírame... Tu no fuiste la culpable... Todo fue por mi... Yo siempre te quice... Desde aquel viaje senti algo por ti -pan also su mirada tratando de entender lo que decía

-no mientas mas

-no miento

-tu te alejaste de mi, cuando te buscaba tu siempre estabas ocupado o me evitabas para salir con tus "chicas" por eso decidí ya no buscarte

-lo hacia por que cuando te veia queria besarte... Dime ¿que clase de enfermo seria al interesarme por una niña de 13 años?

-la misma clase de enfermo que se fijo en la misma chica y la traicionó de la peor manera... Tu no sabes lo que senti, lo que sufri

-pero claro que lo se... Cuando te vi con ese desgraciado... Bailando contigo cantandote al oido.. ¡Tratando de besarte! ¡Queria matarlo!

-Erik es alguien especial para mi

-¡No! ¡El no puede ser nada tuyo! Tu eres solo mia

-yo no soy tuya, no soy de nadie y tu no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada trunks

-pan - la tomo de los brazos y mantuvo su mirada con la de ella - ¿me amas?

-no...

-¡no me mientas! Se que me amas

-¿y que si fuera cierto? Eso no cambia nada... Aunque te ame... Jamas podre volver a confiar en ti... Me lastimaste demasiado...

-un amor asi no se puede acabar...

-un amor asi... nunca debio ser... Jamás podra ser...

-no pienso renunciar a ti... No puedo perderte tan facilmente

-¿crees que esto es facil?... Tal Vez para ti sea facil pero... Para mi es un infierno

-dame una oportunidad

-es que ya te la di... - limpió sus lagrimas y suspiro - tal vez con el tiempo pueda perdonarte... pueda volver a confiar en ti... Por ahora solo quiero alejarme de ti... Y olvidarte...

-no pan... -abrio la puerta con brusquedad rompiendo el seguro y salió dejandolo ahi solo, camino hacia el instituto donde se encontraban sus amigos esperandola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Trunks estaba devastado, no podia, no queria perderla, estaba decidido iria tras ella cuando algo llamo su atención

-¡LIAM! - grtito pan al ver asu amigo caer repentinamente al suelo,

-¡PAAN! - gritaron al verla caer inconsciente,

-Hurian! - grito por último Angelus antes de caer tambien, Trunks salio aprisa del coche con la intencion de ir con ellos cuando al darse la vuelta un pequeño dardo color verde roso su mejilla y quedo atorado en uno de los asientos del auto, lo vio y por inercia su cuerpo se agacho evitando un golpe, se volteo y con una patada lanzo al sujeto lejos, otros tipos lo rodearnon y lo apuntaron con unas extrañas armas, su rostro se volvio serio por completo, aquellos hombres vestian con pantalones de clamufaje militar un sueter verde oscuro y un chaleco antibalas, algunos llevaban pasa montañas negros con goggles negros, otros llevababan mascara de gas militar tapando por completo sus rostros, una enorme explosión se origino atras de ellos donde se encontraban los cuerpos de pan y sus amigos, el volteo, su mirada se lleno de pánico traro de saltar e ir pero fue detenido por varias disparos que se impregnaron en su ropa como pequeñas pinsas que detonaron fuertes descargas eléctricas haciéndolo caer, cuando estaba tirado en el suelo uno de esos sujetos se le acerco con una jeringa, el lo tomo del chaleco y lo avento contra otros dos agentes, salto atravez del auto y corrio hacia pan, de la nada aparecieron unas latas que soltaban gases de colores e Impedían ver alrededor, aun asi podia esquivar los disparos, pero eran demaciados, por cada dos que vencia venian 4 mas, los ataques no sesaron y trunks se estaba cansando...

Mientras tanto en C. C. Bra habia llegado asu casa, despues de haber dejado a pan con trunks, camino por el patio trasero saludando a gohan y a videl quienes se tomaban un descanso de su trabajo al igual que su madre

-¿y pan? - pregunto videl al verla llegar sola - ¿no estabas con ella?

-si pero... Se fue con trunks al instituto - su madre la vio preocupada

-tal vez se fue con hurian

-si dijo que iba con ellos - sonrio - ¿y mi papá?

-entrenando en la camara de gravedad como siempre

-ire a verlo -se levanto y caminos dos pasos

-hola - saludo Mai con una sonrisa y con las manos detras de su espalda

-¿tu que haces qui? - preguntó y todos volteron averla

-te dije que me las pagarías - respondió aun sonriendo - todas - saco sus manos de su espalda y la apunto con un gran arma tipo basuca que tenía un tipo de red en el cañon

-¡NO! - grito bulma al ver aquella arma, vegeta escucho su grito y salio dela camara de gravedad aprisa solo para ver como aquella chica le habia disaparado a su hija envolviendola en una red eléctrificada - ¡¡BRA!! - atras de ellos rodearon agohan y videl apuntandolos con las mismas armas extrañas con las que habian atacado a trunks, vegeta corrio con bra y al tratar de quitarle la red recibio una fuerte descarga eléctrica, aun asi no solto la red y libero a bra que estaba inconciente, la tomo entre sus brazos y miro con odio a Mai

-maldita

-no... - sonrió - malditos ustedes - volvio a cargar el arma y los apunto, jalo del gatillo y disparo la misma red, esta vez vegeta expulso su ki desviando la red - ¡Atticus! - ese hombre salio atras de todos los soldados que los rodeaban, tomo a gohan que protegía a videl y lo arrojo con gran fuerza y facilidad contra la casa de bulma

-¿que esta pasando?

-bulma quedate atras - pudio videl tomando su postura para el combate, se lanzo con toda su fuerza dandole golpes en la cara y patadas en el torso sin hacerle daño alguno, su cuerpo se erizo al recordar su enfrentamiento contra Spopovich -¡AAAAARRGGGG! -grito al sentir el puño de aquel hombre en su estómago, gohan salio furioso y convertido en super saiyajin, atacando a ese musculoso hombre que esquivaba todos sus movimientos

-eso es todo lo que tienes hostil 24 - sonrió y lo tomo del pie para estrellarlo con tra el suelo, un agente se acerco a bulma y la pico con una pequeña aguja dejandoa inconciente al instante

-¡NO LA TOQUES! -grito vegeta expulsando todo su poder y aun con su hija en brazos voló hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, golpeo al sujeto con una patada y dejo abra aun lado de su madre, dirigio la vista hacia los soldados y en segundos los derribo, si embargo al igual que con trunks al acabar con uno salian dos mas rodeandolos por completo, apuntaron sus armas y les dieron descargas eléctricas alos dos saiyajines, vegeta resistio pero gohan cayó de rodillas

-Maldicion son demaciados

-prepárate gohan - indico vegeta - nosotros podemos con ellos... Pero vienen por ellas - señalo a las chicas que se encontraban inconscientes - yo los distraere tu huye con ellas

-pero vegeta...

-solo has lo que te dije...

Trunks permanecía peleando sin parar, habia cientos de soldados rodeandolo, se estaba cansando y aquellos tipos no paraban de atacar, no podia dar un paso sin ser atacado, al rededor de ellos se escuchaba estruendos y se veian explosiones, autos en llamas al igual que unos edificios destruidos y casas en ruinas, el solo tenia la vista puesta en ese lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de pan, su cuerpo se iluminó convirtiendose en super saiyajin, tomo ventaja por unos segundos derrotando a varios ala vez, cuando se vio libre also el vuelo pero antes de que pudiera irse fue atravezado por 3 balas que perforadon su torzo y su pierna haciendo lo caer, los soldasos sobrevivientes se le acercaron y lo apuntaron ala cabeza...

Bra comenzo a despertar y vio aquel escenario, sintio la mano de su madre cerca de ella, estaba inconciente y videl tambien

-papá ¿que sucede? - pregunto al verlo convertito en ssj -¡papá!

-largate con gohan ayúdalo a escapar

-¿escapar a donde? No me ire - se levanto y corrio alado de su padre expulsando su poder

-te dije que te fueras

-no me voy a ir sin ti - gohan se les unio y juntos protegieron a videl y a bulma, los soldados dispararon sus armas ellos contra atacaron lanzando bolas de enrgia, corporación capsula estaba destruida y mas agentes seguian apareciendo - esto es inútil

-debemos irnos, son demasiados

-yo no huiré - dijo vegeta orgulloso sin dejar de atacar

-papá vamonos, son demaciados apenas y podemos defendernos y proteger a mamá

-por eso te dije que te largaras

-y yo te dije que no me ire sin ti

-¡maldita sea Bra! - junto sus manos e hizo un ataque que destruyo ala mitad de aquel operativo - tomo asu esposa y comenzo a volar seguidos por su hija y gohan que cargaba el cuerpo de videl, incrementaron la velocidad tratando de escaparse ellos pero no les era posible, varios aviones los rodearon con varios coetes y metralletas apuntandolos - maldicion

-¡cierren los ojos! - exclamó gohan y estos lo hicieron, gohan coloco sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los sedos extendidos hacia sus ojos - ¡¡TAIYOKEEEN!! -gritó liberando una destello luminoso que dejo ciegos aquellos soldados - ¡AHORA VÁMONOS! - Los tres salieron volando a direccion del templo de kamisama

Aquel agente apuntaba la cabeza de trunks, pensando en si disparar o no, sabia que era un hostil y debia llevarlo pero les habia causado muchos problemas.

-el es mio - dijo una voz conocida, una silueta se podia ver atra vez del humo, un agente con pasa montañas se acerco y lo miro atravez de sus goggles - vamos Brief luchemos - trunks se levanto dejando de oprimir sus heridas

-tu lo pediste - se fue contra el golpenadolo con todas sus fuerzas, aquel sujeto esquivaba todos los ataques y devolvio uno que otro golpe, tenia una fuerza y agilidad extraordinaria - maldito

-vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes? - de un golpe lo arrojo contra su auto abollandolo por completo, la herida en su torso no dejaba se sangrar, habia perdido mucha sangre, antes que que pudiera levantarse aquel sujeto lo tomo de la camisa y lo also, trunks se sorprensio ese tipo podia volar y no solo eso, tambien le arrojo una bola de energía cuando lo tenia cautivo, trunks cayo justo dentro de su auto haciendo una enorme explosión que destrozó el coche y arrojando al semi saiyajin contra el edificio y terminando por caer entre unos arbustos

-es... E-e-ésto... M-me pasa... P-por no entrenar... -dijo antes de quedar inconciente

-hostil 17 capturado - añadio otro sujeto

-no - informo el sujeto que peleo contra trunks - el esta muerto... - se quito el pasa montañas y dejo ver su rostro -llevense alos demas - indicó Erik... alos demas agentes que siguieron sus órdenes - tengo otros planes para ti - saco su arma de su funda y lo apunto con ella - adios Trunks Brief - el sonido de esa arma retumbó en el lugar, el cuerpo de trunks brinco por el impacto del disparo...


End file.
